Rédemption
by xBlackSwanx
Summary: "Le pardon est un choix que tu fais, un cadeau que tu donnes à quelqu'un même s'il ne le mérite pas. Cela ne coûte rien, mais tu te sens riche une fois que tu l'as donné."
1. Prologue

**Après un premier essai et des mois sans écrire je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fiction. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_Elle_.

Elle a _ses_ petits yeux d'un bleu très foncé. Mais le regard doux et curieux.

Elle a _ses_ fines lèvres. Mais toujours souriantes.

Elle a _ses _cheveux indisciplinés. Mais bien sûr plus longs et avec de jolies boucles.

Elle est aussi hyperactive et aventureuse que _lui_.

Elle n'aime pas la télévision, elle n'aime pas jouer avec des poupées ou autres jouets que les fillettes de son âge adorent. Ca l'ennuie.

Elle aime prendre l'air, marcher dans la forêt et aller pêcher avec son grand père. Comme _lui._

Elle aime jouer avec son petit ballon rouge, faire du vélo, faire de la balançoire et monter toujours plus haut dans l'espoir de toucher les nuages, elle a souvent la tête dans les nuages. Encore un point en commun qu'_ils _ont…

Mais elle _me_ ressemble aussi.

Elle a le teint pâle de ma peau. Mais cela n'a pas l'air maladif chez elle.

Elle a mon petit nez arrondi. Mais avec de charmantes petites tâches de rousseurs à peine visibles.

Elle a ma fossette sur la joue gauche. Mais on la voit plus souvent que la mienne.

Elle a le petit corps frêle que j'avais à son âge. Mais il faut se méfier de sa force.

En opposition à _son_ hyperactivité, elle a hérité de mon calme.

Elle aime tout comme moi les activités manuelles : dessin, peinture, bricolage et autres confections en tout genre.

Je lui ai fait partager mon addiction à la musique. Les Beatles, Coldplay, Debussy, Muse, ACDC, Aretha Franklin, Lady Gaga, Adele…

Elle a hâte de pouvoir lire les livres de ma bibliothèque et ne manquerait son histoire du coucher pour rien au monde.

Après avoir vu des photos de moi plus jeune elle a voulu, elle aussi, faire de la gymnastique. Elle débute mais je sais qu'elle ne se lassera pas. Je le sais malgré son jeune âge, c'est une battante et une passionnée. Comme moi il y a seulement quelques années.

Malgré cette maturité qu'elle a acquise, c'est une enfant insouciante, débordante d'énergie et de vie. Malgré le quotidien parfois difficile elle est heureuse et positive, sans cette naïveté qu'elle devrait posséder toutefois. Elle _est_ mon énergie, mon insouciance, ma force, le centre de mon existence…

C'est une délicate poupée de porcelaine, un peu garçon manqué, l'esprit rêveur et imaginatif.

En définitive, Leah est un mélange de nous deux. De moi et son père, deux êtres totalement opposés. Et par chance elle n'a pas hérité de notre pire défaut. Le seul que l'on a en commun.

Notre lâcheté face à la vie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de Rédemption. Je n'en dis pas plus concernant l'histoire, vous découvrirez les choses en temps voulu. Les chapitres seront relativement courts, c'est un choix. **

**Si tout va bien je publierais un chapitre par semaine, mais vu que je prépare le bac cette année je ne promets rien.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez à laisser une trace de votre passage pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

« Maman… Maman. Maman réveille toi ! »

« Mmm… »

Je sens une petite main tapoter ma joue.

« Maman debout ! »

L'esprit embrumé j'ouvre un œil et vois la petite bouille souriante de ma fille.

« Allez maman, viens. »

Puis elle repart en courant. Je reste dans mon lit et fixe bêtement le plafond, pas vraiment motivée à me lever.

La musique retentit alors soudainement dans tout l'appartement, Good feeling de Flo rida.

Je tourne la tête en direction du réveil, 7h. De mauvaise grâce je sors de mon lit bien chaud.

Notre rituel du matin commence alors.

Après m'être rafraîchie dans la salle de bain je quitte ma chambre et me rends dans le salon. Leah saute et gesticule au rythme de la musique, attendant de pouvoir remplir son estomac. Je reste quelques secondes à l'observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres puis me dirige vers la chaîne hifi pour baisser le volume.

Nous prenons ensuite le petit-déjeuner sur l'îlot séparant la cuisine du salon. Oui, notre appartement n'est pas grand.

Leah me raconte sa nuit peuplée de rêves farfelus, comme tous les matins je me demande s'ils ne sortent pas plutôt de son imagination.

Puis, nous allons nous préparer dans la salle de bain. Comme une grande elle se lave et s'habille mais me laisse comme d'habitude la coiffer, je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes prêtes à partir, emmitouflées pour se protéger du froid polaire sévissant depuis peu dans notre petite bourgade de Forks, dans l'Etat du Washington.

L'école de ma fille n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez nous, il nous faut moins de 5 minutes pour arriver à destination.

Leah est en troisième année de maternelle, je l'accompagne alors jusqu'à sa classe, avec pour escorte toujours les mêmes regards. Je salue sa maîtresse, Jane Williams, avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Après avoir échangé quelques mots je fais un gros bisou à ma puce et quitte l'école, direction le travail.

Là encore il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour arriver au Rose's. Le seul restaurant de la ville, j'y fais office de serveuse et parfois je cuisine aussi.

Cet endroit appartient à Rosalie Hale McCarthy, une amie que j'ai rencontrée quand j'étais au lycée. Ma seule amie, un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle s'est mariée avec Emmett McCarthy quand ils étaient en âge de le faire puis a repris ce restaurant qui appartenait à sa mère. Elle m'a proposée ce travail au même moment alors que je traversais une période difficile.

Je commence mon service. A cette heure ce sont surtout des cafés que je sers, accompagnés de gâteaux et assiettes d'omelettes et bacon. Les journées ici sont relativement calmes, exceptées peut-être à l'heure du déjeuner.

Ce n'est pas un boulot très palpitant mais vu ma situation je n'ai pas trop le choix. A 22 ans, sans diplôme et dans un coin aussi paumé, y'a pas 36 solutions.

_Mais bon, tant qu'ça paie les factures…_

Entre deux clients je discute avec Rosalie, elle me parle de son homme et du garage qu'il possède, de la maison qu'ils projettent de construire ainsi que de son père qui a encore du mal à accepter Emmett. Moi je lui parle de Leah, ses folles histoires, son attitude casse-cou, ses débuts prometteurs dans la gym…

Je crois que ma fille est mon seul sujet de conversation. En même temps je n'ai qu'elle.

Et comme tous les jours ou presque Rosalie me sermonne sur mon absence de vie sociale.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu ça te ferais du bien, ta fille t'en voudra pas tu sais ! »

« Sortir pour aller où ? Honnêtement j'suis bien avec Leah, j'ai pas besoin de ça. »

« C'est bien de te préoccuper autant d'elle mais pense un peu à toi. Tu n'as que 22 ans Isabella ! »

Je soupire, lasse. « Je connais mon âge, merci. Et arrête de m'appeler Isabella ! »

« D'accord _Bella_, peut-être qu'un jour tu seras moins têtue. Le couple Newton vient d'entrer, j'te laisse t'occuper d'eux ! »

Après cette conversation quasi hebdomadaire j'accueille les clients. Il est déjà 13h.

Je leur sers à chacun leur repas habituel : salade pour madame Newton et steak-frites pour monsieur, accompagné de leur dose de café.

Puis je sers les autres clients.

Les journées se ressemblent malheureusement toutes, que se soit dehors ou au travail.

Aux mêmes heures on retrouve les mêmes clients, les mêmes têtes. Gros désavantage des petites villes, surtout lorsqu'on est une victime privilégiée des ragots et autres messes basses.

Ma journée de travail terminée, je quitte le restaurant pour aller chercher la petite.

Au lieu de me raconter sa journée elle me parle du grand arbre qu'il y a dans la cours de l'école, cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'elle m'en parle, une sorte d'obsession. C'est comme ça avec elle, la chose la plus banale peut la fasciner.

A la maison je lui sers son goûter, qu'elle expédie en vitesse. Je m'installe ensuite devant la télévision pendant qu'elle joue avec son ballon.

Après des centaines de rebonds et des dizaines de chaînes zappées, Leah me demande de l'aider à finir le dessin qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, je lui montre comment dessiner un petit chien mais le résultat n'est pas très concluant, elle est déçue mais je l'encourage.

Nous dessinons jusqu'au moment du diner.

C'est souvent le moment qu'elle choisit pour me poser tout un tas de questions, de toutes sortes, je me demande comment elles lui viennent d'ailleurs. Heureusement ce sont, la plupart du temps, des questions auxquelles il est facile de répondre à un enfant de 4 ans.

« Maman ? Pourquoi on voit jamais les loups qui sont dans la forêt ? »

Je la regarde un peu incrédule alors qu'elle fait rouler les petits pois dans son assiette.

« Hum… Et bien tu sais la forêt est très grande, et puis les loups sont de nature peureuse. Ils préfèrent éviter les hommes. »

« Ah bon ! Mais papy il m'a dit qu'il en avait déjà vu. »

« Oui, beaucoup de personnes ici en ont vu mais ils ne restent jamais aux abords des forêts. »

« On peut avoir un chien ? »

Comment passer d'un sujet à un autre selon Leah Swan…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ma puce, on vit dans un appartement trop petit. Quand on vivra dans quelque chose de plus grand peut-être mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. T'as le chien de papy, non ? Même si tu ne le vois pas souvent. »

Elle me répond par un haussement d'épaule.

Nous avions eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois et comme à toujours je culpabilisais un peu même si elle n'insistait jamais. Leah n'est pas du genre à faire des caprices.

Après le diner, nous avons comme pour le matin notre petit rituel.

Nous allons dans la salle de bain où nous nous préparons pour la nuit et enfin nous nous installons dans son lit pour sa petite histoire.

Pour la énième fois elle exige que je lui lise Peter Pan, son personnage de fiction préféré après Bob l'éponge ! Je fais attention à soigner mon intonation pour chaque personnage ce qui l'amuse beaucoup puis, l'histoire terminée, je la borde et lui fais le gros câlin qu'elle réclame.

« Comment il fait Peter Pan pour pas grandir ? »

« Il continue de grandir, c'est juste qu'il ne le veut pas. Il veut rester enfant. »

Leah me fixe avec sa petite moue interrogative.

« C'est vraiment compliqué quand on est un adulte ? »

Je souris face à sa question naïve mais pleine de bon sens pour son âge.

« A des moments oui. Ce sont toutes les responsabilités d'adulte que Peter Pan cherche à éviter. On doit s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, des choses parfois vraiment difficiles et pas très amusantes. C'est beaucoup plus amusant d'être un enfant ! »

« C'est pour ça que t'es tout le temps fatiguée ? A cause des reponsablités ? »

Si seulement ce n'était que ça…

« On dit _responsabilité_ ma puce. C'est juste le travail qui me fatigue un peu mais c'est normal tu sais. »

Je tente un sourire pour la rassurer et lui fais un dernier bisou avant de me lever.

« Bonne nuit ma puce. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

Je quitte sa chambre et me rends directement dans la mienne. Je me glisse sous les draps trop épuisée pour m'installer devant la télévision ou pour ouvrir un livre.

Malgré l'épuisement il me faut un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil.

Seule, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, ce sont toujours les mêmes inquiétudes et pensées qui parasitent mon esprit, bien que mon quotidien soit si morne.

Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte j'ai le même souhait de voir toutes ces inquiétudes s'envoler et vivre des jours différents, plus sereins.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Je remercie toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis ainsi que celles qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte. **

**Je le répète, n'hésitez pas à commenter afin que je me fasse une idée de ce qui plait ou pas.**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie du deuxième chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

C'est après une lutte acharnée que, frigorifiée et essoufflée, je pousse la porte du restaurant. Rosalie vient alors à ma rencontre.

« Salut Rose, désolée du retard… Je… »

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle est visiblement inquiète ce qui est compréhensible, je ne suis jamais arrivée en retard auparavant.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va. Enfin, c'est pas le cas de la voiture. Elle a eu du mal à démarrer à cause du froid, et avec la neige c'était un vrai bordel pour conduire ! »

Tout en me débarrassant de mes affaires je reprends mon souffle. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir j'ai la moitié des clients pour spectateurs. Début de journée merdique !

« T'as pu emmener la p'tite à l'école ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête, de mauvaise humeur.

« Allez ma belle, va ranger tes affaires et fais toi couler un café pour te réchauffer. L'important c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'accident ! Si tu veux Emmett pourra jeter un coup d'œil à ta voiture, il va venir déjeuner avec ses collègues tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais, si ça le dérange pas. »

Ayant déjà perdu pas mal de temps, je range mes affaires dans le vestiaire et avale mon café en vitesse pour enfin débuter ma journée de travail.

Rien à signaler de particulier si ce n'est les regards moqueurs de Stanley et Collins suite à mon entrée fracassante. Quoique, rien d'inhabituel finalement.

Comme prévu, au service de midi je vois Emmett accompagné de trois hommes débarquer. Mon humeur ne s'est pas arrangée.

Je lui fais la bise et salue plus formellement les autres, parmi eux je reconnais Sam Uley, un amérindien de la Push. Ils s'installent, et après avoir pris leur commande je me rends en cuisine avertir Jared.

Je m'occupe d'autres clients puis reviens à leur table, visiblement bien animée, pour les servir. Affamés, ils se jettent tous sur leur assiette.

J'amorce un pas pour les laisser mais Emmett lève le nez de son plat et ouvre sa bouche à moitié pleine.

« Hey Bella ! Rose vient de me parler des misères que ton tas de ferraille t'as encore fait endurer, c'est quoi le problème exactement ? »

« Déjà c'est pas un tas de ferraille, c'est ma voiture ! Le problème vient peut-être du fait que j'ai pas de pneus neige du coup j'ai dû un peu forcer pour la faire rouler. Mais bon, je m'y connais pas trop alors… »

Je pouvais sentir les regards de ses amis pendant notre échange ce qui, à cause de mon humeur, m'agaçait un peu.

« J'vais y jeter un p'tit coup d'œil après manger ok ? Mais honnêtement le meilleur conseil que je pourrais te donner c'est la casse ! Elle a fait son temps tu crois pas ? »

Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire moqueur, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

« C'est pas parce qu'elle a un peu de mal à rouler que j'vais m'en débarrasser. Vous savez très bien que j'y tiens à ma voiture, alors ça sert à rien de me sortir toujours les mêmes choses à ce sujet ! »

Son visage devient moins rieur.

« J'dis ça pour plaisanter ma belle, tu l'sais. » Sa voix s'était adoucie.

« Si tu veux moi je m'en occupe de ta caisse ma jolie ! »

Et il fallut qu'un de ses copains intervienne. Une espèce de blond, avec une petite queue de cheval et un regard limite pervers qui se veut, j'en suis sûre, charmeur. Comment me rendre plus énervée que je ne le suis déjà ?

« Non merci. »

C'est sur cette réponse froide que je pars, plus irritée encore. En partant je les entends se chamailler mais je n'écoute pas vraiment.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, voir cette journée se finir…

Après m'être occupée d'autres clients, je rejoins Rosalie au comptoir pour lui donner un coup de main.

Je sens de temps en temps son regard sur moi, évidemment elle se rend compte de ma mauvaise humeur et je sais qu'elle cherche en ce moment le bon moment pour me parler.

Et il arrive quand les services du déjeuner se terminent et que l'affluence se calme.

« Alors, il t'a parlé de la voiture ? »

Pendant qu'elle sert des cafés j'encaisse les additions.

« Ouais. Il va y jeter un coup d'œil comme tu l'as dis. » Je marmonne ma phrase.

« Hey. Faut pas te prendre la tête pour ça. Même si c'est un vieil engin, elle doit juste avoir un petit problème. Rien d'important. »

Je tourne la tête vers elle et laisse échapper un soupir.

« Ouais je sais, t'inquiète. »

Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés.

« Y'a autre chose qui va pas ? »

« Non. Avant d'avoir ce problème avec la voiture j'étais déjà un peu grincheuse tu sais. C'est juste un jour sans. »

Elle me sourit. « Ok. Sinon, tu fais quoi ce weekend ? »

« Heu, samedi Leah passe la journée avec mon père et dimanche je sais pas, on restera à la maison j'pense. »

« Donc samedi toi tu fais rien ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« On passe la journée à Port Angeles ? J'ai envie de m'acheter quelques fringues et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortie ensemble. »

Le shopping ne m'emballe pas trop mais j'avoue que ça me ferais du bien de sortir un peu, depuis le temps.

« Ouais, ce serait bien. Je dois poser Leah en fin de matinée chez Charlie, on se rejoint là-bas ? »

« Ok. Quand t'auras fini profite du fait que ce soit calme pour prendre ta pause, j'te prépare une assiette. »

Je souris face à sa prévenance. « Merci. »

Et effectivement le restaurant se vide, entre l'heure de pointe du déjeuner et celle du début de soirée c'est toujours beaucoup plus calme.

Rosalie part servir les desserts à la table de son homme, puis, elle se rend en cuisine afin d'aider Jared alors que je nettoie les tables et leur apporte la vaisselle sale. Le nettoyage est nettement moins plaisant que le service !

En attendant qu'Emmett et ses amis finissent je retourne au comptoir où on a encore besoin de moi.

Après avoir encaissé le dernier client je m'apprête à me rendre à leur table mais je vois un des amis d'Emmett venir dans ma direction, un grand aux cheveux châtains. Il m'apporte leurs couverts sales.

Avec un petit sourire il me les tend.

« Tiens. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

« Comme je suis venu payer j'me suis dis que ça t'éviterais les allers-retours. Je paie pour toute la table. »

Pour une fois qu'un client pense à moi… Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je prends la carte de crédit qu'il me tend et encaisse. Je vois ensuite Emmett arriver avec le blond à la queue de cheval. Super.

Ce dernier approche de son ami venu payer.

« Tu nous offre le repas et en plus tu débarrasse la table ! Ouah, quel gentleman ! »

Puis il tourne son attention vers moi alors que « le gentleman » lève les yeux au ciel.

« J'viens m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'voulais rigoler un peu c'est tout ! En plus j'ai une femme que j'aime alors… »

Si c'est la vérité, sa femme a bien du courage pour le supporter, surtout s'il est comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontre…

« C'est bon, y'a pas de problème. » Je réponds en m'efforçant d'être un minimum aimable.

Le gars aux cheveux châtains me sourit, l'air désolé. J'essaie de le lui rendre.

Emmett m'interpelle. « Bon, tu me passes les clés Bella j'vais voir la voiture. »

Je vais au vestiaire prendre mes clés, puis reviens et les lui donne.

« J'reviens dans quelques minutes, ça prendra pas longtemps j'pense. »

Après nous avoir salué Rose et moi ils s'en vont. Je nettoie leur table et m'installe enfin pour manger.

.

Quand Emmett revient, je me suis déjà remise au travail.

« Quand je dis que c'est un tas de ferraille ta caisse ! J'ai eu envie de pleurer en ouvrant le capot ! »

L'humour d'Emmett me fait toujours sourire mais là le cœur n'y est pas. « T'exagère pas un peu là ? Bon elle a quoi ? »

Il rigole. « Nan j'te jure, tu peux demander à Sam ! J'vais pas t'expliquer en détail mais le moteur est dans un sale état. Il faudrait rafraîchir un peu tout ça et changer les pneus aussi ! »

Je soupire. « Ca va m'coûter cher cette histoire. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout. »

Je fronce les sourcils n'aimant pas ce qu'il insinuait.

Il enchaîne « J'pense que ce serait mieux que j'prenne la voiture maintenant, elle sera prête plus tôt. »

« Hum, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, ça peut attendre. Et puis faut que j'aille chercher la p'tite après. »

« Dans l'état dans lequel elle est tu vas galérer comme ce matin. Rosalie pourra te conduire, c'est pas un problème. »

Si c'est un problème…

« J'ai pas envie de la déranger, au pire j'irai à pied tant pis. »

« Mais non tu vas pas la déranger ! »

Il se tourne vers Rosalie proche de nous. « Avec Sam on va ramener sa voiture au garage, ça te « dérange » de lui servir de chauffeur ? »

Elle me sourit et se rapproche « Bien sûr que non, elle est dans un sale état ? »

Emmett rigole « C'est pas nouveau ça ! On va essayer de l'arranger un peu mais bon… Bella, je t'appelle dans la soirée pour te dire quand venir la chercher. »

« Oui, et pour me dire aussi combien ça va me coûter ! »

« Ouais, ouais… Bon les filles j'y vais, bye ! »

.

Le reste de la journée fut comme d'habitude très calme. Je pensais un peu tristement à ma pauvre voiture et à ce qu'ils allaient lui faire.

Je ne suis sûrement pas comme tous ces fanatiques d'automobile mais j'y tiens beaucoup à ma Chevrolet. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour mes 17 ans.

Comme convenu je quitte le restaurant avec Rosalie, direction l'école. Leah est plutôt contente de voir sa « tata Rose » mais est surtout épuisée par sa journée.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fait dans le silence. Arrivées devant l'immeuble j'invite Rosalie à monter mais j'oublie que sa journée de travail n'est pas terminée, elle repart en insistant pour venir nous chercher le lendemain matin.

Aux alentours de 18h je reçois un appel d'Emmett, la voiture sera prête pour demain dans l'après midi. Cela me gène qu'il m'ait fait passer avant certains de ses clients mais il m'assure que la réparation n'a pas pris trop de temps. Je préfère ne rien ajouter de plus, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien.

Après avoir raccroché je me mets à la préparation du diner, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de correct malgré le fait que je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

Pendant le diner, Leah qui s'est évidemment rendue compte de mon état, m'épargne ses questions pour me divertir avec une histoire de la tribu indienne quileute remixée à sa sauce. Sa tentative pour me changer les idées m'attendrit, elle parvient même à m'arracher un petit rire.

Notre repas fini le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois, c'est Charlie.

Je prends de ses nouvelles, lui raconte mes mésaventures de la journée et lui donne aussi, un peu rapidement, des nouvelles de Leah.

« T'es fatiguée toi, non ? »

J'ai essayé de paraître en meilleur forme mais on ne la fait pas au shérif, même au téléphone !

« Un peu, c'est surtout cette histoire de voiture qui m'embête un peu mais bon, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira. »

« Après toutes ces années elle roule toujours, y'a pas de quoi se prendre la tête ! »

Je soupire. « Ouais je sais… » Je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter avec mes problèmes qui ont plus rapport avec les coûts de réparation qu'avec la voiture en elle-même.

Je reprends d'une voix plus vive. « Sinon c'est toujours bon pour ce weekend ? »

« Bien sur ! J'pensais emmener la p'tite marcher un peu en forêt, et je l'emmènerais peut-être aussi à la Push voir Billy. »

« T'es sûr d'être suffisamment en forme pour tenir toute une journée avec Leah ? Surtout dans la forêt ? » Mon ton était bien sûr ironique.

« Gamine, saches que j'ai toujours la forme ! »

J'esquissais un sourire l'entendant. « C'est bon à savoir, surtout venant de celui chargé de maintenir l'ordre dans la ville ! »

Je me tourne vers Leah dont j'entends les petits pas s'approcher. « Maman. J'peux parler à papy ? »

J'incline mon visage vers elle et lui caresse les cheveux « Quand j'aurai fini de lui parler je te le passerais, ok ? En attendant va te mettre en pyjama. »

Elle court alors jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bon, si c'est toujours ok alors j'viendrais te la déposer en fin de matinée comme d'hab'. »

« Ok. Tu viendras la récupérer vers quelle heure ? »

« Hum, en fait je travaille samedi soir. Ça te dérange pas de la garder jusqu'à ce que je finisse ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais la semaine dernière tu as aussi travaillé le samedi soir, t'es pas sensé ne travailler qu'un samedi sur deux ? »

« Normalement oui mais j'ai demandé à Rose de travailler tous les samedis maintenant. »

Je l'entends soupirer. Je sais que ça ne lui plais pas d'entendre ça. « Ok… Et sinon t'as prévu quelque chose dans la journée ? »

« Rosalie m'a proposé de sortir à Port Angeles. »

« C'est bien, ça te feras du bien de sortir. »

« Ouais je sais. »

Pendant quelques secondes nous ne dîmes rien. Je vois Leah revenir habillée de son pyjama rouge.

« Hum… sinon je voulais te parler d'un truc. » Charlie semblait préoccupé.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Bon, j'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais… Ce matin _il_ m'a appelé. »

Je ne dis rien l'espace de quelques seconde le temps d'assimiler l'information.

« Oh… » Une boule prit place au creux de mon estomac. « Et alors ? »

« Bah, il était un peu pressé, il m'a juste dit qu'il m'appellerait dans la soirée. J'attends son appel. »

Depuis le temps qu'_il _n'avait pas donné de nouvelles…

« T'en sais pas plus ? »

« Non. On verra bien. Mais te prends pas la tête Bella, ok ? »

Malheureusement c'est plus facile à dire... « T'inquiète pas. Bon, Leah attend de pouvoir te parler j'te la passe. »

« Ok, reposes toi bien. On se voit samedi ma grande. »

« Merci, à samedi. Bye. »

Je tends le téléphone à Leah.

« Salut papy ! »

Je la laisse discuter avec son grand père.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain, je me douche, me change et me brosse les dents.

Puis je nettoie un peu la cuisine et range le salon.

Ces nouvelles n'ont rien fait pour arranger mon état d'esprit actuel.

Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment perturbée comme ça. Je devrais, comme le dit Charlie, ne pas me prendre la tête mais je ne peux empêcher les questions d'assaillir mon esprit et l'angoisse mélangée à la tristesse tirailler mon ventre.

_Je ne pourrais pas profiter de cette nuit pour me reposer…_

Après que Leah ait raccrochée je nous conduis dans sa chambre.

J'essaie d'y mettre du mien mais j'ai cette fois beaucoup de mal pour m'appliquer à la lecture de son histoire.

« Ça va maman ? »

Je grimace en guise de sourire. « Oui t'inquiète pas c'est juste la fatigue. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je le prends dans mes bras et elle me sert plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Quand je trouve enfin mon lit, le sommeil ne vient évidemment pas.

Malgré l'épuisement, mon esprit est pollué de toute part.

Je suis contrariée par ma journée, contrariée par ma malchance et les désagréments qui s'accumulent.

Je suis triste et angoissée aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne rien maîtriser, et entendre parler de _lui_ après tous ces mois passées font remonter beaucoup de choses à la surface, des choses que j'avais mis de côté et que je pensais avoir surmonté.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se manifeste maintenant ?_

Ma gorge se noue et je m'autorise à verser quelques larmes. Cela faisait longtemps et il est préférable qu'elles sortent maintenant, sans témoins pour me voir.

Après quelques minutes de craquage je prends une grande respiration pour dénouer ma gorge et tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Je parviens alors à m'endormir, mes idées noires repoussées et mes problèmes mis de côté, pour l'instant.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à Rosalie, aujourd'hui fut un jour sans.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci aux revieweuses nissa31, soleil83 et indosyl : je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres mais tout viendra à point nommé, encore un peu de patience !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

« Je peux très bien revenir après, ça va pas me prendre toute l'après midi de la récupérer ! »

« Si je t'ai dis que tu pouvais prendre tout ton après midi c'est que ça dérange pas ! C'est pas comme si on allait être ultra débordés, on peut très bien se débrouiller à deux tu l'sais ! T'auras qu'à en profiter pour te reposer un peu, ça te feras du bien. »

Assise sur le siège passager je bougonne. « T'es vraiment chiante Rose ! »

« Normalement tu devrais dire quelque chose comme : « merci Rose t'es vraiment trop sympa comme patronne ! » Mais bon je sais que j'aurai pas mieux venant de toi ! »

Son ton moqueur m'enrageait un peu plus, je tourne la tête vers la vitre et continue de bouder.

En silence je laisse madame je-suis-vraiment-trop-sympa me conduire jusqu'au garage de son cher mari après m'avoir « ordonné » de ne pas retourner au travail de la journée. Tout ça en ayant aussi joué les chauffeurs pour moi et ma fille dans la matinée.

Mais à par ça, tout va pour le mieux !

Elle ne se rend pas compte, enfin si mais elle s'en fout, qu'elle a tendance parfois a trop me materner. Rose est le genre de personne à prendre particulièrement soin de son entourage mais me concernant elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop.

_Sûrement dû de la différence d'âge._

« Arrête de faire ton boudin Bella, tu dramatises ! »

« Je dramatise pas, c'est juste que sa m'énerve que tu sois aussi cool avec moi ! Tu dois savoir faire la différence entre patronne et amie. »

« C'est vrai que quelques fois j'me comporte plus comme une amie mais tu oublis que toi aussi parfois tu fais la même chose. Dis-toi que ces heures de libre que j'te donne ne sont rien comparé à toutes les heures sup' que tu as fais pour m'aider et à tous les congés que tu n'as pas pris. J'te le dirais jamais assez mais tu travailles trop alors ne pinaille pas pour ça ! »

Je souffle. « Ouais… Mais bon c'est plus toi qui me viens en aide que l'inverse la plupart du temps, et puis tu sais que j'aime me débrouiller toute seule. »

« On a parfois besoin d'un coup d'main ma belle ! »

Je la laisse avoir le dernier mot, pour cette fois, et n'ajoute plus rien jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Je garde dans un coin de ma tête les évènements d'hier soir. Peut-être que Charlie me rappellera dans la soirée pour me dire ce qu'il en est. En attendant, j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler à Rosalie et de me concentrer sur d'autres choses qui méritent davantage mon attention aujourd'hui.

Comme mon cher bolide !

Le garage, aux allures de petit entrepôt, se trouve à l'entrée de la Push, la réserve indienne située à la sortie de la ville.

Après avoir salué, et encore une fois remercié Rose, je me dirige vers l'entrée.

Ce sont les bruits de machines et d'outils s'entrechoquant qui m'accueillent, je salue un des mécaniciens au comptoir de l'entrée.

« Vous êtes l'amie de Rosalie ? Ben se trouve au fond, avec votre voiture. »

Dans le bruit je distingue à peine sa voix, j'acquiesce de la tête pour le remercier et continue mon chemin.

J'aperçois Sam Uley dans un coin du garage discutant avec un homme, certainement un client, puis je passe à côté de deux jambes dépassant d'une voiture.

J'arrive ensuite vers mon 4x4 et bizarrement je suis soulagée de le retrouver tel quel, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée de le retrouver complètement transformé m'a traversé l'esprit.

_A une époque j'ai trop regardé Pimp my ride* !_

_En même temps vu l'amour fou que porte Emmett pour ma voiture j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, il est capable de toutes les âneries possibles._

Stoppant mon petit délire intérieur je rejoins Emmett qui est accompagné d'un de ses collègues, le gars sympa d'hier.

Ils me remarquent et viennent à ma rencontre.

Em' me fait la bise et je salue son ami « Alors Bella, la forme ? »

Je lui souris « Ouais ça peut aller. Mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurai récupérer ma voiture. »

« Toi et ta voiture… Sinon Leah va bien ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu la crevette ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit « Elle va bien, toujours dans son p'tit monde. »

« Tu lui feras un gros bisou d'ma part quand tu la verras ce soir ! Bon sinon, parlons sérieusement… »

Son ton faussement sérieux me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Je l'imite. « Alors ? Est-elle sortie d'affaire ? »

« Hum oui, si on peut appeler ça une affaire… » Il se tourne vers son ami qui jusque là suivait notre échange en silence. « C'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de ta caisse mais apparemment ça à l'air de rouler ! »

Nous regardons Emmett d'une mine un peu consternée face à son jeu de mots plus que douteux.

Son ami, dont je ne sais pas encore le nom, prend ensuite la parole. « Oui. Hum, déjà je t'ai équipé de pneus neige, y'en avait vraiment besoin ! Et j'ai changé 2,3 pièces du moteur qui étaient vraiment trop usées, j'ai remis un peu d'huile aussi. Voilà. C'est vrai qu'il aurait fallu changer plus de choses vu l'ancienneté du modèle mais Emmett m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on touche seulement à ce qui est vraiment urgent. »

Intérieurement je remerciais Emmett pour m'avoir écouté. Mon porte-monnaie va suffisamment en pâtir comme ça…

« Merci beaucoup. Tant qu'elle peut rouler c'est ce qui compte. »

Il me sourit.

« De toute façon ça sert à rien de gaspiller ton argent pour un engin qui a plus sa place dans un musée de l'automobile ! »

« Em', la ferme ! »

Il se vexe alors que son collègue se met à rire.

« Pff ! Je dis ça pour toi Bella, tu préférais pas une belle petite voiture toute mignonne. »

« Et bien quand mes finances iront mieux peut-être… De toute façon je préfère les grosses voitures aux p'tites voiturettes pour filles ! »

Cette fois ci ce sont les deux qui s'esclaffent.

Emmett m'attrape par les épaules. « Ah Bella, j'savais que t'allais sortir les griffes ! »

« Quand tu sors tes répliques de mécanicien macho oui ! »

« Mais tu sais qu'je rigole ma belle ! » Il me conduit jusqu'à la voiture. « Bon ! Allons voir si mes gars méritent leur salaire ! »

Je monte dans la voiture et après la deuxième tentative elle démarre, habituellement il m'en aurait fallu plusieurs autres. J'avance doucement jusqu'à la sortie, même si la différence n'est pas flagrante le moteur est un peu moins bruyant et j'ai plus de facilité à la faire avancer.

Je me gare devant l'entrée et sors les rejoindre.

Son ami me questionne. « Alors ? »

Je le rassure. « Ca va mieux qu'avant. »

« Si t'as encore des problèmes hésite pas à appeler. »

« Merci, mais j'pense que ça ira. »

Je me tourne vers Emmett qui l'observe d'une lueur étrange. « Alors, combien ça va me coûter tout ça ? Si ça n'te dérange pas je te paie une partie maintenant et l'autre un peu plus tard. »

A la fin de ma phrase il reprend une expression neutre et me regarde. « J'te l'ai dis hier, t'occupe pas de ça, cadeau d'la maison ! »

Je m'y attendais à celle-là !

« J'veux pas entendre tes conneries de « cadeau d'la maison », tu me dis ce que je dois payer point ! En plus c'est même pas toi qui as bossé dessus, j'ai fait perdre du temps à ton salarié qui avait certainement beaucoup de travail en plus de ça ! »

Décidemment lui et sa femme ont décidé de me rendre dingue !

Sur un ton nettement plus léger que le mien il s'adresse à l'intéressé. « Ca te dérange si je lui offre la réparation ? »

Je le regarde en espérant qu'il proteste mais d'un air aussi détaché que son supérieur il secoue la tête.

« Tu vois ! En plus c'était pas des grosses réparations, t'inquiète ! »

Comme si j'allais encore une fois me laisser faire !

Je m'avance vers lui, l'expression de son visage change radicalement à la vue de la mienne pleine de colère contenue.

« Ecoute moi bien Emmett McCarthy, je ne rigole pas ! Tu me donnes la facture sinon ce ne sont pas les griffes que je vais sortir cette fois ! J'peux accepter que ta femme et toi m'aidiez de temps en temps mais là non ! »

Il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas accepter.

Pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de secondes je continue à le fixer sans ciller dans le but qu'il comprenne.

Et enfin il cède, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix. « Ok… » Il soupire. « Tu peux partir, je t'enverrais la facture par mail, je l'ai pas encore préparée. »

Je regarde son collègue qui me fixe étrangement, ma colère est peut-être exagérée mais honnêtement je m'en fiche !

Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir aussi. On ne se connait pas et il veut m'offrir ses services gratuitement !

« Bon, j'vais vous laisser travailler. Merci encore et n'oublis pas la facture. »

Ils me disent au revoir et je prends la route avec ma Chevrolet nouvellement rafraîchie.

Il est à peine 14h30, je serais bien retournée au restaurant mais j'ai mon compte d'affrontements pour la journée.

Habituellement je laisse Leah à la garderie après l'école jusqu'à 17h30 mais là je passerais la prendre à 15h30, il me reste donc 1h.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion je décide de me rendre au supermarché faire quelques courses, autant profiter de mon temps libre.

Ca ne me prend qu'une demi-heure pour faire le tour du magasin, je rentre ensuite afin ranger mes courses avant de me rendre à l'école.

J'arrive devant l'entrée environ un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie. Le nombre de fois où j'ai pu venir chercher Leah à cette heure se compte avec les doigts d'une main. Je suis finalement ravie que Rosalie m'ait donné mon aprèm'.

Devant la porte je ne suis pas la seule à attendre, il y a déjà de nombreux parents et, chanceuse comme je suis, je vois ces chères Jessica et Lauren entourées d'autres mères.

Je détourne mon regard mais je sens les leurs me brûler désagréablement ainsi que leurs messes soit disant « basses » me parasiter les oreilles.

Je n'ai pas besoin de les écouter pour connaître leur sujet de conversation, sujet qui me concerne évidemment.

_« Swan vient chercher sa fille plus tôt ! » « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle s'est faite renvoyée ? » « Non, Rosalie a trop pitié d'elle pour faire ça ! » « Peut-être qu'elle a simplement décidé d'être une bonne mère ! »_

J'imagine leur conversation, si passionnante, sans problème.

C'est navrant de voir qu'au fil des années leurs vies ne sont pas devenues suffisamment intéressantes pour ne plus se soucier de la mienne.

J'ai appris avec le temps à être insensible à leur attitude, mais cela me met tout de même mal à l'aise parfois. C'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Avec soulagement j'entends la sonnerie retentir, je m'en vais donc améliorer mon humeur, et par la même occasion ma journée.

Et ça ne manque pas, après avoir saluée Jane, aussi surprise, mais je le sais agréablement, de me voir, je vois ma puce s'avancer vers moi. Mon visage se barre automatiquement d'un grand sourire. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me faire sourire ainsi.

« Maman, t'es déjà là ! » Elle sort de la classe et sautille vers moi.

« Oui mais si tu veux je repars ! »

Elle sert ma taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre mon ventre. « Non ! C'est bien, comme ça y fera pas trop nuit pour jouer dans la neige ! »

Je ris doucement. « Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu es heureuse de me voir ! »

Jane se joint à mon rire. « Leah si tu veux jouer dans la neige il va falloir déjà que tu lâches maman et que tu te couvres ! »

Elle court aussitôt chercher ses affaires et en un rien de temps la voilà prête pour affronter le froid.

« Rosalie t'as lâché plus tôt c'est bien ! » Jane me parle d'un ton léger, sans trace d'arrière pensée ou de sous entendu.

« Oui, j'avais des trucs à régler dans la journée. »

« Vous allez pouvoir jouer dans la neige, hein Leah ? »

« Ouais ! »

Je me tourne vers ma fille dont le visage est à peine visible à cause de son bonnet et de son écharpe.

« Bon, Tu dis au revoir et tu souhaites un bon weekend à ta maîtresse, ma puce ? »

« Au revoir et bon weekend ! »

Jane s'avance pour l'embrasser. « Bon weekend Leah, amuses toi bien dans la neige ! Bon weekend à toi aussi Bella ! »

« Merci, toi aussi. A lundi ! »

Je quitte l'école avec Leah qui trépigne d'impatience.

Je me gare à ma place habituelle et nous nous rendons directement dans le parc proche de notre immeuble.

Leah aime y passer du temps même s'il n'est pas très grand et qu'il possède en tout et pour tout un vieux parc de jeux constitué d'un toboggan, de deux balançoires et d'un petit parcours d'escalade.

_En même temps il ne faut pas en demander plus quand on vit dans le quartier très modeste, pour ne pas dire pauvre, de la ville._

Jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe nous enchaînons les jeux en tout genre.

Leah veut d'abord construire un igloo, suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions y entrer. Je réfrène ses ambitions et nous réalisons quelque chose de plus modeste, et qui n'est malheureusement pas la réplique exacte d'un véritable igloo. Tant pis, la petite est tout de même contente.

Puis, possédées par la vague créatrice, nous créons une famille de bonshommes de neige. Elle décide de la faire à notre effigie, son grand père prend le rôle du père. Je l'aide à faire à un petit chien pour compléter notre famille, ce qui est nettement plus difficile à réaliser que sur feuille, et je l'empêche de faire don de son bonnet et de son écharpe au petit bonhomme la représentant.

Nous sommes fières du résultat, nos personnages à côté de leur maisonnette sont plutôt réussis.

Enfin, nous terminons bien sûr par une bataille de boule de neige. Je laisse d'abord Leah me bombarder puis décide de me venger et la jette, avec précaution évidemment, dans un tas encore immaculé de neige et lui sort mon arme ultime : les chatouilles !

Après cette lutte acharnée je m'allonge un instant à ces côtés pour admirer le ciel s'assombrir peu à peu. Je m'endors presque tant cela est reposant.

Avec ces longues et lassantes journées de travail cela me fait du bien de pouvoir passer du temps comme ça avec Leah. Jouer à des jeux et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce que pourrait ressembler mon bonhomme de neige ou à bêtement représenter un « ange » sur le sol enneigé avec mon corps.

J'essaie au quotidien d'être le plus souvent possible présente pour elle mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est pas assez.

C'est trempées, épuisées mais d'humeur légère que nous rentrons nous réchauffer dans notre appartement.

.

.

* * *

><p>*Pour celles qui ne sont pas des MTV addicts (ce n'est pas non plus mon cas !) : Pimp my ride était une émission où des personnes avec des voitures dans un sale (très sale) état confiaient leur bijou à une équipe de super carrossiers qui la métamorphosaient (et pas qu'un peu).<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Salutations à toutes en ce dimanche pluvieux (pour ma part en tout cas) !**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes celles qui me suivent et qui me font part de leurs commentaires, cela me fait énormément plaisir et me permet de voir comment vous percevez les choses !**

**Sans plus de blabla voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai remarqué qu'il étaient un peu plus longs au fur et à mesure (le prochain risque de changer la donne malheureusement) !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Je sens mon dos courbaturé et mes membres ankylosés qui s'éveillent.

L'esprit embrumé je sors peu à peu du sommeil.

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et tourne la tête vers mon réveil : 9h30. Je souris, cela fait du bien d'être en weekend. Je me tourne vers Leah endormie à mes côtés. Ses cheveux sont dans un désordre innommable et sa petite bouche entrouverte laisse échapper un léger ronflement.

_Tellement adorable !_

Je reste à la couver du regard pendant quelques minutes puis la réveille en douceur, avec des baisers.

Leah se blottit contre moi et je me lève tout en la gardant dans mes bras. Bizarrement elle est nettement moins en forme que les matins de semaine.

C'est dans le calme que notre rituel matinal se déroule, avec pour fond sonore la voix sensuelle de Lana Del Rey.

Après quelques crêpes englouties et une bonne douche, Leah retrouve son énergie habituelle et a hâte d'arriver chez son grand père.

« Allez maman dépêche toi, papi et tata Rose nous attendent ! »

Toute Habillée elle m'attend devant la porte d'entrée.

« On a pas d'heure précise pour arriver ma puce, j'enfile mon manteau et c'est bon ! »

Une fois prêtes nous quittons l'appartement et nous nous mettons en route.

Charlie vit tout près du « centre ville » de Forks, dans une petite maison blanche qu'il occupe depuis qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Un bout de temps déjà.

J'ai quitté la maison après avoir fini le lycée, quelques semaines après avoir commencé mon travail au restaurant. Leah n'avait que quelques mois. Même si Charlie ne voulait pas que je parte, je ne voulais pas être une charge pour lui, j'ai aussi ressentis un besoin d'indépendance malgré ma situation.

Je me gare dans l'allée à côté de sa voiture de fonction, j'aperçois aussi la voiture de Rose. Nous avions convenu que je laisse ma voiture ici et que je parte avec elle.

Leah n'attend pas que je vienne la délivrer de son siège et court pour sonner à la porte. J'arrive à sa suite.

La porte à peine ouverte elle saute sur son pauvre grand père.

« Coucou papi ! »

Il l'attrape au vol. « Hey ! Bonjour la crevette ! »

Je m'avance pour embrasser mon père. « Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? »

Il rit. « Je t'ai dis l'autre fois que j'ai la forme ! Et toi ça va ? »

« Oui j'vais bien. »

Je le suis jusqu'au salon où Rose vient à notre rencontre. Je lui fais la bise et elle a droit au même accueil venant de Leah.

« Salut tata Rose ! »

Elle se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Salut ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu es belle avec cette salopette ! » Elle la couvre ensuite de bisous. Rosalie adore ma fille.

Mais bien vite Leah revient à ses priorités et se tourne vers Charlie. « Bon papi on y va, j'veux voir les loups, et aussi les ours ! »

Il s'amuse de son engouement, moi nettement moins. « On va attendre un peu pour sortir, d'accord ? Tu vas jouer un peu, ensuite on va aller à la Push déjeuner chez Billy et après on ira en forêt. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter. « Et pas de loups, ni d'ours. Vous les laissez où ils sont sinon personne ne sort ! »

Charlie et Rose rient, Leah fait la moue.

« J'pourrais jamais en voir… »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les animaux sauvages peuvent être très dangereux. »

Rosalie intervient. « Et tu as oublié Jake ! Si vous le prenez avec vous en forêt il va avoir peur s'il se retrouve face à un ours ou un loup. » Leah adore le chien, un peu trouillard, de mon père alors elle acquiesce.

Rose lance un regard à Charlie et ajoute « Viens, on va aller lui dire bonjour il est dehors tout seul, le pauvre. »

Main dans la main elles sortent.

« Tu veux boire un truc avant de partir ? »

« J'veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Charlie se rend dans la cuisine et reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec ma boisson.

« Merci. Donc vous allez déjeuner chez Billy ? C'est bien, parce que j'ai même pas pensé à vous préparer quelque chose. »

Charlie me fait les gros yeux. « J'aurais très bien pu cuisiner. J'ai fait des progrès tu sais depuis que tu n'es plus là. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Vu son niveau en cuisine, même avec des progrès ce serait encore une catastrophe !

Face à ma mine moqueuse il bougonne. « Bon, je suppose que vous irez au restaurant directement après votre retour de Port Angeles ? »

« Oui, j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour venir récupérer la p'tite. »

« Prends tout ton temps c'est pas un problème. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, un silence tendu. Rose nous avait laissé seuls pour une raison particulière mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet je décidais de me lancer.

« Alors, _il _a appelé ? » Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure dans la pièce.

Le visage du joyeux grand père laissa place à celui du père soucieux.

Il soupire « Oui… En fait il a appelé hier soir. »

« Et… Il t'a rien dit de spécial ? »

« Non. Il m'a juste donné de ses nouvelles, on a un peu parlé et c'est tout. » A son air renfermé il est évident qu'il n'a pas envie de s'épancher sur le sujet et je sais que c'est en partie pour me protéger.

« Tu sais je vais bien, s'il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier tu peux me le dire. »

Il me regarde la mine maussade.

« J'te promets Bella, il a rien dit d'autre… » Il devient hésitant « Il… Il m'a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles et celles de Leah.»

« De Leah ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. »

Je reste quelque peu ébahie. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il demande de ses nouvelles.

Charlie me sort de mes réflexions. « Ecoute Bella, évite de penser à lui ok ? J'veux pas que tu te fasses du mal, laisse tout ça de côté. »

Je tente un sourire pour le rassurer « T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de lui alors ça me surprend c'est tout. » Je fixe mon père et c'est à mon tour de m'inquiéter « Et toi ? Tu le prends comment ? »

« C'est sûr que ça m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre, depuis le temps je m'inquiétais un peu. Mais bon, il fait sa vie d'son côté, nous du nôtre, point. »

Malgré le dépit teintant ses paroles il ne peut cacher la lueur de peine assombrissant son regard.

_La peine d'un père démuni._

Il ne se confiera pas plus alors je n'insiste pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard Rose revient avec Leah, mon cœur se sert un peu à sa vue.

_Elle lui ressemble quand même beaucoup…_

Je fais mes dernières recommandations, embrasse Leah puis nous partons.

.

.

« A ton avis, je prends le bleu ou le rouge ? Lequel me va le mieux ? »

Debout face à moi, Rose me montre deux pulls qu'elle a essayé auparavant.

« Hum, je sais pas. Les deux sont jolis mais je pense que le rouge te va mieux. »

Elle me sourit. « C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Ca m'arrange que tu dises ça, comme ça toi tu prends le bleu ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je le prenne ? En plus on aura l'air ridicule avec le même pull mais de couleur différente ! »

« Ce qui serait ridicule c'est qu'on le porte le même jour ! Je trouve qu'il t'allait bien, surtout la couleur. En plus t'as rien acheté jusqu'à maintenant ! »

« J'ai rien acheté parce que c'est seulement la deuxième boutique qu'on fait ! Et puis j'ai pas spécialement besoin de fringues, j'suis là uniquement pour t'accompagner. »

Elle lève un sourcil. « Pas besoin de fringues vraiment ? Tu peux bien t'acheter un ou deux vêtements ! »

« Ecoute on verra ! Pour l'instant finis d'essayer le tas de vêtements que t'as pris, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Ah Bella… »

Elle retourne dans sa cabine.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, je me contente de commenter chacune des tenues qu'elle essaie, assise sur un siège face aux cabines du magasin. Cela se passe toujours ainsi lors de nos, rares, sorties shopping.

Suite à ses (nombreux) essayages nous quittons enfin la boutique pour aller déjeuner. Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de préciser que j'ai effectivement acheté le pull.

Nous nous installons dans un petit restaurant italien où nous avons nos habitudes.

A peine nos assiettes entamées, Rose m'attaque. « Bon, on traine pas trop ! Après j'veux m'acheter des chaussures, et j'compte bien te faire acheter quelques vêtements ! »

Je râle en espérant lui tenir tête « Je t'ai dis que j'en avais pas besoin ! Et puis j'aimerais bien m'arrêter à la librairie. »

« Tu te rends compte que t'as plus de livres que de vêtements ? » Sa voix est railleuse.

« N'exagère pas ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas des tonnes de fringues mais elles me suffisent. On n'est pas toutes des accros de la mode ! » Même si j'admets ne m'être rien acheté depuis plusieurs mois.

« J'te demande pas de l'être, juste de rafraîchir un peu ta garde robe ! »

Je décide de stopper notre chamaillerie « Si tu veux j'achèterais deux, trois trucs, ok ? Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre plus ! »

Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ta patronne une augmentation, même si elle a parfois mauvais caractère elle accepterait je pense ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Au lieu de dire des conneries finis ton assiette, toi qui veux qu'on se dépêche ! »

Elle rit. Pendant un moment nous mangeons dans le silence.

« Et sinon, toi et Emmett ça va ? Vous vous en sortez avec les travaux de la maison ? »

Elle me répond tout en finissant son plat de pâtes « Avec le boulot c'est un peu compliqué mais on s'en sort. En plus, les gars du garage viennent souvent nous donner un coup de main alors ça avance plutôt bien. On pourra emménager au début du printemps si tout va bien.»

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir quitter ce trou moi aussi. » Soupirais-je.

Même si je suis heureuse de voir mes amis réaliser leurs projets, la perspective de rester coincée à Forks me déprime.

« J'te comprends ma belle. Mais tu sais, Port Angeles n'est pas si loin de Forks, et puis ça reste une petite ville. » Me répond Rose.

« Oui mais c'est toujours mieux. Et ça me ferait du bien de ne plus être entourée des mêmes personnes et de pouvoir vivre ma vie sans me soucier du « qu'en dira-t-on ? » »

Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés « Je sais que c'est parfois dur pour toi, mais je te le répète : ignore les tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est eux qui devraient avoir honte de te traiter ainsi. Combien seraient capable à 22 ans d'élever seuls un enfant tout en travaillant à plein temps ? »

Elle avait toujours les mots pour me réconforter, elle est peut-être ma seule amie mais je ne l'échangerais pas pour une dizaine d'autres « soit disant » amis.

« Tu sais, maintenant ce qu'ils disent ne me touche plus autant, mais c'est quand même pesant au quotidien. Je me sens jamais parfaitement à l'aise quand je suis en dehors de chez moi, tu vois j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me scrute, comme au travail par exemple. »

« Dis-toi que c'est provisoire. Tu es jeune, bientôt tu quitteras cette ville. Ce sera pas toujours comme ça ma belle. »

Je préfère ne pas répondre. A l'inverse d'elle je ne suis pas si optimiste, comment ma situation pourrait-elle évoluer ? Il faut être lucide.

Elle ajoute avec un petit sourire « T'inquiète pas les choses changeront. Pour l'instant ne te préoccupe que des personnes qui le valent vraiment. Va de l'avant et laisse le _reste _de côté. »

Je tique à son allusion à peine voilée.

« C'est plutôt le_ reste_ qui m'a laissé de côté je dirais. » Je ne la laisse pas répondre et enchaîne d'une voix moins morne. « Mais bon, on est pas là pour avoir une conversation déprimante, mais plutôt pour faire une activité déprimante ! »

Elle se lève et je la suis. « J'aimerais qu'un jour tu deviennes une fille comme les autres ! » Elle parla d'un ton faussement désespéré.

« Etre comme les autres sa craint ! Et si par comme les autres tu insinues être superficielle et obsédée par son apparence… »

Elle réplique « Dans ton cas ce ne serait pas être superficielle de t'occuper un peu plus de ce que tu portes ! »

« Hum… »

C'est sur cette cinglante répartie que nous quittons le restaurant pour d'autres emplettes.

Rosalie nous dirige vers une boutique de vêtements à quelques mètres du restaurant. J'y suis déjà allée quelques fois pour Leah, ils ont de très beaux vêtements pour enfants.

Entrées à l'intérieur nous partons chacune de notre côté.

J'épluche une rangée de hauts divers mais m'en désintéresse vite. J'aperçois ensuite le rayon enfant et m'y approche.

Je trouve un joli pull en laine rouge, sa couleur préférée, un petit jean sympa et une jupe noire simple mais très mignonne. Je poursuis mes recherches et aperçois d'autres petites choses adorables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? » Je me tourne vers Rose que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

« Bah, je regarde les vêtements. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour Leah, c'est joli hein ? »

Elle soupire tout en jetant un bref regard à ce que j'ai dans les mains. « C'est pas pour la p'tite qu'on ai venue ici, je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé pour toi ? »

Blasée, je secoue légèrement la tête face au ton réprimandant de Rose.

« Heureusement que j'ai cherché pour toi ! Viens en cabine essayer ce que je t'ai pris ! »

Docilement, je la suis. De toute façon j'ai fait le tour du rayon enfant.

Arrivées aux cabines elle me prend des mains ce que j'ai pour me donner ce qu'elle m'a choisit.

J'essaie un jean slim et une chemise cintrée bleue. Rosalie aime beaucoup. Je ne trouve rien à redire.

J'essaie ensuite un pantalon coupe droite noir et un pull large mauves avec les épaules amples. Rose n'aime pas le pantalon mais trouve le pull sympa. Là encore je suis de son avis.

Enfin, j'essaie une robe-pull grise assez moulante. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir ne me plaît pas vraiment. Je sors tout de même de la cabine.

« Elle te va super bien ! » Rosalie est nettement plus enthousiaste.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'as vu de quoi j'ai l'air ? » Tout en parlant je désigne ma silhouette.

Elle arbore un grand sourire « Ouais, t'as l'air sexy ! »

« J'pourrais jamais la porter, elle est trop moulante ! »

Elle s'approche de moi. « Elle est pas « trop » moulante, elle est parfaite sur toi. » Elle me tourne vers le miroir « Elle souligne vraiment bien tes formes. Je t'avoue que je suis jalouse ! »

Je hausse les sourcils « Tu es jalouse de mon corps difforme? » Elle rit à mon commentaire. « Sérieusement, tu es grande et fine et tu vas me dire que tu envies ma taille de lilliputienne et mes formes d'après grossesse ? »

Même si j'exagère un peu, le contraste entre Rosalie et moi est plutôt saisissant. Une grande blonde svelte et une petite brune fade.

« C'est vrai que ton corps a un peu changé après ta grossesse, mais c'est normal ! Tu n'es plus une ado maigrichonne, tu es une jeune femme avec des formes là où il faut. A ton avis, pourquoi toutes les bécasses de Forks piaillent derrière ton dos ? Si tu te voyais clairement tu verrais tous les hommes qui te regardent, plus d'une fois j'ai dû rappeler Emmett à l'ordre ! »

Ses arguments me laissent sceptique. « Mouais… De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de robe, on est en plein mois de Février si tu ne sais pas ! »

Elle prend une expression choquée. « Non ! T'es sure ? » Elle me regarde ensuite presque agacée « Tu mets des collants si t'as froid et c'est bon ! Et s'il te plait ne dis pas que tu n'en a pas besoin, combien de robe t'as en tout ? Une ? Deux ? »

Je réplique tel un enfant capricieux « Mais j'aime pas les robes ! Tu vas pas me forcer à la prendre quand même ! En plus c'est pas pratique ! »

Son regard devient espiègle « Une robe c'est fait pour être jolie, alors le côté pratique on oublie ! Et puis t'en auras besoin si un homme t'invite à sortir, tu te souviens à quoi ressemble un homme au moins ? »

Faussement exaspérée je lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu es tellement drôle Rose ! On ne m'invite jamais à sortir donc le problème est réglé. »

« J'en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient t'inviter mais qui n'osent pas tellement tu sembles agréable ! Emmett m'a parlé d'un de ses mécaniciens qui apparemment est très intéressé par toi ! »

Elle me lance un regard mutin auquel je réponds par un petit sourire amusé.

« Bon, maintenant j'aimerais me changer et passer en caisse si c'est possible. »

Je la laisse et retourne en cabine.

Encore une fois je cède à mon amie et achète ce qu'elle m'a choisit (y compris la robe !). Depuis le temps que je ne me suis pas acheté de bouts de tissu j'admets qu'il était temps d'y remédier, et puis Rose était tellement ravie de jouer les stylistes.

_J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle en a bien profité parce que ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire !_

Sorties du magasin, Rose a pitié de moi et je me rends à la librairie le temps qu'elle s'achète des chaussures.

Malheureusement je n'y passe pas autant de temps que dans les autres boutiques.

Je parcoure les deux rayons existants, feuillette quelques livres et n'arrête mon exploration qu'après avoir dégoté un roman policier comme je les adore.

Je discute un peu avec Liam, le libraire, jusqu'à ce que Rose me rejoigne. Nous sortons ensuite de la librairie pour nous diriger jusqu'au parking où nous avons laissé la voiture.

« Le devoir nous appelle ma Bella, en route ! »

C'est sur cette phrase pleine d'entrain venant de mon amie que nous retournons à Forks.

Elle me pose chez Charlie pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture. La maison est vide alors je me mets tout de suite en route pour le restaurant où une longue soirée de travail m'attend après la longue journée de shopping passée.

_Courage Bella !_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>J'admets que jusque là il n'y a pas beaucoup de rebondissements ou d'évènements importants, pour l'instant je mets les choses en place et (très) bientôt l'histoire se mettra réellement en route.<strong>

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à indosyl, soleil83, nana10, nissa31, mlca66 et bellaeva. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis !  
><strong>

**Voici un chapitre qui va plaire à certaines, je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Le prochain ne sera peut-être pas prêt pour la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai de faire mon mieux mais je ne vous promets rien.**

**On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Ma soirée du samedi fut particulièrement éreintante.

Beaucoup des habitants de la ville ont pour habitude de venir diner en famille ce soir là, le rythme de travail fut alors intense tout au long de la soirée.

Je dus tenir une cadence folle étant seule au service, bien que par moment aidée pas Rose, et je fus plutôt fière de m'en être plus que bien débrouillée malgré la fatigue accumulée dans la journée.

Aucun incident ni maladresse de ma part n'eut été a déplorer mais je dus subir les insinuations idiotes de Rose sur les prétendus regards m'étant destinés du fameux mécano d'Emmett qui est venu diner avec des amis.

Disons que cela à apporté un peu de légèreté à ma soirée.

Suite à ce samedi chargé j'ai consacré ma journée, plus calme, du dimanche à Leah, un dimanche classique en somme.

La routine se poursuivi par la suite et après mes quelques déboires de la semaine précédente je fus tout de même satisfaite de la retrouver.

La voiture semble se porter mieux qu'avant son petit séjour au garage et « l'abonné absent » ne s'est pas nouvellement manifesté.

Le "terrible" quotidien a repris ses droits.

.

Alors que Leah est tranquillement dans sa chambre à vaquer à ses occupations, je nettoie les restes de notre déjeuner.

Je me rends ensuite dans ma chambre afin de préparer son sac de sport, qui dit mercredi après midi dit entraînement de gym.

Alors que je range son petit justaucorps Leah entre dans la pièce et s'installe sur mon lit.

« Maman, c'est bientôt la gym ? » Me demande-t-elle de sa petite voix.

« Oui ma chérie mais on ne part que dans une heure, t'as encore du temps pour jouer. »

« Tu peux m'faire une natte s'te plaît ? »

Je referme le sac et m'étend sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Si tu veux mais apporte moi ce qu'il faut tu veux bien ? »

Elle quitte aussitôt le lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Toujours allongée je l'entends fouiller dans la salle de bain puis elle revient à peine une minute plus tard avec sa brosse à cheveux et un élastique.

Une fois assise dos à moi je commence ma tâche et coiffe ses boucles châtains. Ses cheveux mi-long et très fins n'ont besoin que de quelques coups de brosse puis je les tresse de manière à qu'ils soient plaqués à sa tête. Le résultat est mignon même si je les préfère lâchés.

_Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas hérité de ma longue crinière !_

Comme toujours elle est ravie du résultat et sautille jusqu'à sa chambre pour poursuivre ses jeux.

Plus tard nous nous mettons en route pour son cours. Je décide d'ambiancer notre trajet avec un vieux tube du groupe Queen. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû puisque Leah gigote dans tous le sens, son entraîneuse risque d'avoir du mal la pauvre…

Le gymnase où s'entraîne Leah est tout simplement celui de l'école primaire de la ville.

Entrées à l'intérieur je laisse la petite se changer seule dans les vestiaires et me dirige vers le banc à l'entrée de la salle.

Je m'installe et discute un peu avec une mère assise à mes côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard Leah, habillée de son justaucorps blanc, arrive, elle me claque une bise sur la joue et sautille jusqu'à son groupe qui se met en place.

Le cours débute ensuite, je ne compte pas rester jusqu'à la fin mais j'aime de temps en temps suivre ne serait-ce que l'échauffement. Cela me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.

Quand je la regarde je n'ai aucun mal à me reconnaître à son âge : appliquée et enthousiaste pour chaque exercice, mais parfois trop agitée et tête de mule. Je suis curieuse de la voir dans quelques années si elle ne se lasse pas de ce sport. Développera-elle une sévère ténacité et un fort esprit de compétition ? J'espère sincèrement que son implication restera modérée, cela lui éviterait certaines déceptions. J'en suis la preuve.

Je suis avec beaucoup d'attention les gestes qu'effectue Leah, même si cela ne fait que 6 mois environ qu'elle a débuté la gymnastique je constate quelques progrès et une certaine aisance dans la plupart des exercices. Sans être une de ces mères idolâtrant son enfant, je la trouve très douée, bien plus que certaines de ses camarades.

L'échauffement se termine et je décide donc de rentrer.

Arrivée dans l'appartement je constate plusieurs appels en absence, tous de Charlie. Bizarre. Cela doit être urgent alors j'appelle le commissariat.

C'est son adjoint qui me répond et m'informe qu'il a dû s'absenter. Tant pis, je vais devoir attendre pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Comme à l'accoutumée j'enclenche la chaine hifi puis je profite de l'absence de Leah pour nettoyer un peu l'appart, en particulier le désordre dans sa chambre. Je trouve de nombreux dessins sur le sol, des constructions en lego plus ou moins achevées et des bouts de pâte à modeler parfois incrustés sur le sol.

_Ma fille, l'artiste dans toute sa splendeur !_

L'atelier de l'apprenti Picasso mis en ordre, je m'installe dans le salon afin de poursuivre la lecture du roman acheté le weekend dernier.

Je plonge avec délice dans l'univers sombre du livre et perds quelque peu la notion du temps.

Malheureusement, des coups retentissant à la porte me sortent de ma lecture. Comme sortie brusquement du sommeil je suis un peu irritée mais me lève, après hésitation je l'avoue, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Je constate au passage qu'il me reste une demi-heure avant la fin de l'entraînement de Leah, au moins je n'ai pas été totalement emportée par mon livre.

L'esprit un peu nébuleux j'ouvre à mon perturbateur.

_Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû_.

Merde…

Je reste figée par le choc, tel un coup violent reçu à la tête. Mon cœur entame brusquement une course frénétique et mes membres sont à la limite de l'engourdissement.

Le temps se suspend.

Me dominant de son mètre 85, l'objet de mes angoisses se tient devant moi, droit comme un i.

Je n'ose soutenir _son_ regard bien trop familier à mon goût.

J'ai du mal à y croire et pense même bêtement à une illusion que me joue mon esprit.

Je fais un percutant bond dans le passé.

_Il_ n'a pas changé. Bien trop perturbée pour l'examiner de près je reconnais tout de même un de ses jeans usés et vieux tee-shirts qu'il affectionne tant.

J'évite de me concentrer sur son visage de peur d'y retrouver les traits de mon bébé.

Après tout ce temps il m'est arrivée d'imaginer ce que ce serait de le revoir et ce que je pourrais ressentir à sa vue.

Et bien je peux affirmer que cela est tout sauf agréable.

Je me sens si mal que j'en ai la nausée, moi qui pensais pouvoir lui faire face sans difficulté… Tout cela est bien trop brusque pour moi.

Voyant mon bouleversement, il rompt le silence. « Bonjour Bella. »

Bonjour ? Il me dit bonjour ?

Mes yeux se lèvent d'eux-mêmes à l'entente de ses mots et osent affronter son regard.

Je reprends pied et le choc est remplacé par une haine virulente qui m'envahit progressivement tel un poison.

Je reste muette, je ne veux pas lui répondre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?_

Face à lui je reste droite, la plus impassible possible. Une statue de raideur et d'impassibilité. Ainsi, il ne peut voir mon chamboulement et ma rage intérieur, mais sans aucun doute il peut les sentir.

La mâchoire serrée dans le but d'éviter de lui hurler ma colère je ne lâche pas son regard bleu acier appréhensif.

Il semble chercher ses mots. Il baisse les yeux puis les relèves, une pointe d'espoir les éclairant.

« Tu vas bien ? » Sa voix est douce.

_Je rêve ? Il parle comme si nous nous étions vu la veille. _

_En même temps après 4 ans d'absence qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mes lèvres ce sont déliées sans que je ne le contrôle.

Je le vois une nouvelle fois baisser les yeux, certainement déstabilisé par mon ton froid, glacial même.

« Hum… Je… J'aimerais te parler. Je sais, ça fait longtemps » Il semble hésiter. « Je… Je peux entrer ? »

Il est clairement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais le laisser entrer ?

_Pourquoi ne pas lui préparer un café et des petits gâteaux tant qu'on y est !_

« Honnêtement j'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce que t'es venu faire ici mais je m'en fous complètement. De toute façon j'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, je dois aller chercher _ma_ fille à son entraînement. »

Puis je lui claque la porte au nez. Comme ça, d'un geste brusque.

Figée devant la porte close, je réalise ce qu'il vient de se produire.

_Il est revenu._ _Après 4 ans d'absence, sans m'avoir ne serait ce une fois appelé ou envoyé un message._

_C'est vraiment troublant de le revoir après tout ce temps, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Pourquoi est-il ici ?_

« Oh et puis merde, j'en ai rien à foutre ! » Ma voix résonne presque dans l'appartement.

D'un pas pressé je rejoins ma chambre où se trouve mon portable.

Les mains tremblantes je tente de composer le numéro du commissariat.

Et je repense aux appels manqués de Charlie.

_C'était pour ça ?_

« Allo, Bella ? »

« Devine qui vient de me rendre visite ? » Trop contrariée je ne m'embarrasse pas de préambule, de toute façon je connais la réponse à me question.

« Il est venu te voir… » Prononce t-il dans un soupir. « Je lui ai bien dit d'attendre. »

Je ris sans joie. « Tu lui a parlé alors ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Monsieur fait son grand retour, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Je crie alors que mes jambes se mettent en marche nerveusement dans ma chambre et que ma main est sur le point d'arracher mon cuir chevelu.

Heureusement que Charlie n'est pas en face de moi, il aurait peur.

En l'espace de quelques minutes je suis passée du calme à la crise de nerf.

_Tout ça à cause de ce con !_

La voix angoissée de Charlie me parvient. « Calme-toi chérie, même si tu as toutes les raisons pour, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie qu'on en parle comme ça au téléphone alors que je suis encore au travail. Il est sûrement partit voir Emmett donc viens avec Leah à la maison qu'on discute. »

A la mention de ma fille je constate que j'ai oublié le plus important. Je regarde l'heure.

« Putain ! Il faut que j'aille la chercher à son cours, j'vais être en retard. » Je parle plus pour moi-même.

En pensant à Leah ma panique redouble d'intensité. _Il ne faut pas qu'il la voit..._

Je m'adresse une dernière fois à Charlie. « Non papa, Je vais chercher ma fille et je rentre chez moi, il n'aurait pas dû venir me voir. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ou de ce qu'il fiche ici, mettez-moi en dehors de tout ça ! »

« Bella, écoute… »

Je raccroche, je ne veux rien entendre de plus au sujet d'Edward Masen.

Le fait même de le désigner par son nom provoque les pulsations frénétiques de mon pauvre cœur.

_Comment a-t-il eu le culot de revenir à Forks ?_

Toujours aussi fébrile je quitte l'appartement.

Sur le trajet je tente de reprendre mon calme et de me composer une expression neutre.

.

Quand j'entre dans le gymnase j'aperçois Leah déjà prête assise sur le banc avec quelques unes de ses camarades. A peine m'aperçoit-t-elle qu'elle quitte sa place pour me rejoindre.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? » J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop en retard.

« Non, juste un tout p'tit peu. »

J'attrape sa petite main et l'entraîne dehors.

Sur le trajet j'essaie de m'intéresser à son récit concernant son après midi mais mon attention est en partie accaparée. Moi qui d'habitude la harasse de questions à chaque fin de cours, je ne parviens pas à donner le change.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'appartement je l'installe dans le salon et lui sert son goûter, elle ne dit rien à part me demander d'allumer la télévision.

Je m'affale près d'elle sur le canapé et observe sans grand intérêt les personnages animés dans l'écran interagir.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable je constate des appels en absence de Charlie. Je ne l'appelle pas mais compose le numéro de Rosalie. C'est sa messagerie qui me répond.

« Hum… Salut Rose c'est Bella. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que ce soir je ne viendrais pas travailler, j'pense que tu sais pourquoi. Bref, c'est pas la peine de me rappeler on se voit demain comme d'hab. Bye. » Ma voix morne me fait limite de la peine. Je pense qu'elle aura compris que j'ai besoin de tranquillité.

Je raccroche et Leah prend place sur mes genoux.

« Tu vas pas travailler ce soir ? »

« Non, j'suis un peu fatiguée. »

Elle me fait un petit sourire et m'embrasse la joue. C'est sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle est contente de ne pas passer la soirée chez la voisine.

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans le même calme un peu pesant.

Je me sens mal par rapport à Leah mais je parviens à peine à interagir avec elle.

Avant d'aller au lit je lui fais couler un bain et décide de me joindre à elle dans l'espoir de me détendre.

Pendant qu'elle joue avec ses petits animaux marins je tente de me laisser aller dans l'eau savonneuse et y parvient à moitié.

Je ferme mes yeux puis les rouvre quelques minutes plus tard quand je sens la main mouillée de Leah sur ma joue.

« Ca va maman ? »

Mon cœur se sert en voyant sa mine triste.

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux humides. « Oui ça va. Je suis juste très fatiguée c'est tout. »

Elle fronce ses petits sourcils. « On dirait que t'es triste. »

_Vraiment trop perspicace cet enfant._

Je soupire. « Un petit peu c'est vrai mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. »

J'aurais pu lui mentir mais autant être honnête, et puis la plupart du temps elle le voit quand je mens. Même si j'en suis fière j'aimerais par moment qu'elle ne comprenne pas autant de choses et qu'elle se laisse totalement aller dans l'insouciance.

_Je m'y prends vraiment mal avec elle…_

Pour tenter de rattraper mon comportement de mauvaise mère je la prends dans mes bras et la berce doucement. En faisant ça je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou moi que j'essaie de rassurer mais j'espère que ses inquiétudes se dissiperont. Pour ma part je me sens mieux de l'avoir contre moi.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un certain temps sans rien dire.

Mais malheureusement sa petite voix brise le silence.

« J'aime pas quand t'es triste moi. »

Les larmes débordant de mes yeux je la sers davantage et ne réponds pas.

Pour une fois je vais arrêter d'être lâche et de laisser les choses se produire telle une fatalité irrévocable. Je vais agir et me battre.

Il y a 4 ans l'ado un peu rebelle et tenace a laissé place à une jeune adulte mollassonne et effacée.

Pour mon bien et ainsi celui de ma fille je ne vais plus laisser le passé et les autres merdes l'accompagnant me pourrir mon existence et notre équilibre déjà fragile.

Peut importe ce qu'il me veut ou veut tout court, je ne laisserais plus Edward me nuire et je ferais tout pour nous protéger de lui.

Je vais d'ailleurs mettre fin à cette hantise ridicule de prononcer verbalement ou intérieurement son prénom.

Tout en me promettant de respecter ses paroles je compte bien prendre à bras-le-corps Le problème dès demain et m'en débarrasser.

Je sens que cette journée sera longue et pénible.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ravies<strong> **de voir notre Edward chéri en père indigne ? En même temps je ne pense pas que ce soit une si grande surprise !**

**Sans trop vous en dévoiler le prochain chapitre sera légèrement différent des autres...**

**Je vous laisse sur cet "énorme et insurmontable" mystère.**

**Bye !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal.**

**Comme toujours je remercie celles qui me suivent, apparemment le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas laissé indifférentes !  
><strong>

**J'admets que c'est toujours un peu dur de voir Edward dans le mauvais rôle mais bon… **

**Le chapitre 7 arrivera (peut-être) lui aussi avec du retard (plus gros cette fois), mes vacances débutent en fin de semaine et je ne serais pas chez moi ce week end donc voilà… Je pense quand même être plus productive pendant ces vacances (même si je suis sensée bosser…)**

**Voilà donc ce « fameux-spécial » chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Il est temps d'y aller._

_Ou alors j'attends encore quelques minutes histoire d'être vraiment prêt…_

_Putain, non ! Bouge ton cul et sors une bonne fois pour toute d'ici ! A force d'attendre tu vas te dégonfler !_

_Pff… De toute façon c'est pas grave si j'attends ne serait ce que 5 minutes..._

_Et les 5 minutes vont être suivies de 5 autres minutes et ainsi de suite ! T'es venu ici pour arrêter de jouer les cons alors lève toi une bonne fois pour toute !_

Je soupire, irrité.

Je me donne mal à la tête avec cette putain de conversation intérieure.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, allongé sur ce lit étroit et inconfortable dans cet hôtel plus que minable.

Quand je suis arrivé je n'ai pas vraiment cherché de lieu précis, et puis Forks n'est pas vraiment une ville touristique peuplée d'hôtels.

_Et je ne suis pas là en touriste._

En quittant Chicago j'étais serein et déterminé, maintenant arrivé à destination je suis fébrile et je mesure l'ampleur de ce qui va suivre.

D'un élan soudain je me redresse et reste assis au bord du lit quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits après être resté un bon moment allongé.

Je me penche vers la petite table de nuit à ma droite pour attraper mon téléphone. Il est bientôt 12h, presque 2h que je suis ici. Je ne constate aucun message ou appel en absence.

_Jay a apparemment décidé de me laisser un peu tranquille. Je l'appellerais quand même ce soir._

Je me lève un peu chancelant, attrape mon gros blouson et mon écharpe -_c'est qu'il caille encore plus qu'à Chicago ici !- _et sors _enfin_ de la chambre.

_Bravo Edward, c'est un grand pas que tu viens d'faire !_

Presque à reculons je retrouve ma jolie compagne de route.

A une allure plus lente que d'habitude je parcoure le centre de la ville et observe le paysage si familier. Sans surprise rien n'a changé, je reconnais certaines boutiques comme le magasin de sport des Newton, la fleuriste ou encore le Pub irlandais ou j'avais mes habitudes. Au loin j'aperçois aussi le restaurant de Rosalie…

Ma gorge se sert face à l'impression de déjà vu, c'est comme si je revenais quelques années en arrière. Même si Forks n'a rien d'attractif je suis content de retrouver cette ville d'où je ne suis pourtant pas originaire.

_Je suis arrivé la première fois dans le but de prendre un nouveau départ, c'est une nouvelle fois ce que je compte faire aujourd'hui_.

Je me stationne enfin devant la maison du shérif. Celle qui avait été la mienne à une époque.

Je reste un moment immobile derrière le volant alors qu'un flot de souvenirs me viennent en tête.

Le long trajet que j'ai effectué de Chicago à bord de ma vieille mustang pour arriver ici m'a donné le temps de réfléchir et mettre mon esprit au clair. Cette soi-disant préparation ne m'empêche pourtant pas d'être affreusement angoissé et effrayé.

Mes retrouvailles avec Charlie sont plus qu'imminentes et j'appréhende de plus en plus sa réaction.

_Même si nos rares conversations téléphoniques ce sont dans l'ensemble bien passées, il pourrait très bien me claquer la porte au nez, ou encore me foutre son poing dans la gueule !_

Je décide de ne pas attendre plus et, la tête rentré dans mon col, je sors de la voiture et m'avance jusqu'au porche.

La main tremblante, aussi bien par le froid que par mon anxiété, j'enclenche la sonnette.

Après une autre tentative Charlie ne vient toujours pas m'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête et remarque enfin l'absence de son véhicule. Par réflexe je sors mon porte clé de ma poche, j'ai bien fait finalement de garder la clé qu'il m'avait donné.

Je pénètre alors à l'intérieur, il ne travaille qu'en début de soirée aujourd'hui alors je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à rentrer.

J'en profite alors pour parcourir les pièces, avec une grande émotion je l'avoue. Comme pour l'extérieur presque aucune modification n'a été faite.

_Pas étonnant venant de Charlie !_

J'entre d'abord dans la cuisine à gauche de l'entrée, n'y reste que quelques secondes afin de me servir un verre d'eau pour ma gorge sèche.

Je me déplace ensuite jusqu'au salon. Avec un petit sourire je contemple le vieux canapé fétiche de Charlie ainsi que son cher écran plat. Je m'assois un peu. L'odeur propre au foyer me rend nostalgique, les souvenirs sont plus ancrés dans mon esprit.

_C'est tellement bon d'être enfin de retour à la maison._

Des cadres sur le mur à ma gauche attirent alors mon attention. Je m'approche pour les voir de plus près.

J'aperçois Charlie avec quelques uns des ses amis et collègues, des photos de Bella enfant et adolescente que j'avais déjà vu mais je m'arrête sur d'autres plus récentes.

Au centre de toutes ces photos il en a une. Prise à l'extérieur on y voit Bella assise sur un banc portant dans ses bras un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture, Charlie est debout derrière elle une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Tous les deux sont souriants, une lueur de joie dans leur regard.

La boule dans ma gorge double de volume.

Il y en a plusieurs autres de Leah à différents âges. Une, sûrement prise par un photographe, où elle ne doit être âgée que de quelques semaines, une autre où elle tient à peine debout alors que sa mère la tient par les mains et enfin une dernière où elle est avec son grand père sur un petit bateau habillée d'un gros imper rouge.

J'examine de près celles-ci et remarque la ressemblance flagrante avec Bella mais aussi quelques traits m'appartenant.

_Putain, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux de voir toutes ces photos._

C'est la première fois que je vois vraiment la petite, il m'est arrivé d'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler mais je n'ai jamais osé demander à Charlie de m'envoyer une photo. A chaque fois l'image de Bella enfant me venait en tête, je n'avais même pas pensé qu'elle me ressemblerait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

_Quelque part c'est mieux pour Bella qu'elle lui ressemble plus qu'à moi._

Plongé dans mes réflexions je n'entends pas l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux.

« E-Edward ? »

Son bégaiement pourtant faible me fait presque sursauter.

Je tourne craintivement la tête vers lui. Figé près de la porte d'entrée il me regarde l'air ébahit.

Vêtu de son éternel uniforme, Charlie me renvoie la même image qu'il y a 8 ans quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Un homme, aujourd'hui âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, ayant un léger embonpoint tout en gardant sa posture imposante, les cheveux noirs grisonnant à certains endroits et arborant fidèlement son épaisse moustache le vieillissant de quelques années.

Heureux mais appréhensif je m'approche de celui qui en a tant fait pour moi dans le passé.

_Et envers qui j'ai été tellement con et ingrat._

Il m'observe faire, le choc imprimé sur son visage.

Je ne peux plus attendre pour lui parler. « Bonjour Charlie. »

Je ne vois pour l'instant aucune trace de colère, simplement l'effet de la surprise.

Il tente d'articuler des mots. « Euh… B-bonjour. »

« J'aurai peut-être dû te prévenir, désolé. » Pitoyablement je m'excuse.

Délibérément je n'ai prévenu personne de ma venue, j'ai simplement contacté Charlie après des mois de silence.

« Mmm… Heu, excuse moi mais j'ai besoin de m'assoir là. »

Je le suis alors, qu'un peu perdu, il s'installe dans le salon. Moi je préfère rester debout.

J'attends qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits et prenne la parole, il vaut mieux ne pas le brusquer davantage.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi. « Tu es là depuis quand ? »

Ma voix de petit garçon lui répond « Je suis arrivé en ville en fin de matinée et j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel. Ca fait environ une demi-heure que je t'attends ici. »

Il acquiesce de la tête les yeux dans le vague.

Il se lève soudainement et me fait signe de le suivre. On s'installe à la table de la cuisine et Charlie sort deux bières de son réfrigérateur.

_Même la marque de sa bière n'a pas changé._

Le silence règne entre nous pendant un certain temps, Charlie observe absent le paysage par la fenêtre alors qu'il médite intensément.

Alors que ses yeux ne quittent pas l'extérieur je l'entends enfin. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Même s'il semble inquiet la dureté dans son ton se fait sentir.

« Oui, sinon je n'serais pas ici. »

Son regard rencontre le mien. « Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

La colère que je guette chez lui ne se manifeste pas encore mais son trouble semble dissipé au profit d'une certaine contenue.

« Parce que justement je vais mieux et j'en ai définitivement fini avec tout _ça_. »

Un éclair de raillerie brise sa posture raide.

J'anticipe sa prochaine réplique. « Cette fois-ci c'est _vraiment_ fini. » J'appuie ma phrase de mon regard le plus sérieux.

Il semble tout de même sceptique. « Quand tu m'as appelé la dernière fois tu avais déjà tout prévu ? »

« Oui. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un temps.

« J'imagine que tu compte rester ? »

« Evidemment. » Ma réponse fuse.

Il soupire et passe ses mains sur son visage. « Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Je le sais très bien crois moi. C'est fini l'époque où je déconnais, j'ai travaillé dur et réfléchis à toutes les conséquences. J'ai changé Charlie, tu l'sais très bien. »

« J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Bella. Tout ça va lui exploser en pleine figure : ton retour, ce que moi et Emmett lui avons caché pour la protéger et tout le reste ! »

Penser à sa fille lui fait sortir de sa réserve, je me sens encore plus mal alors qu'il m'expose tous ces faits.

Il me regarde presque suppliant, comme s'il voulait que je retourne d'où je viens. Mais c'est malheureusement impossible.

« Je sais que ça va être dur pour elle mais je vais faire les choses doucement ok ? Tu savais très bien que j'allais revenir un jour, même si j'ai vraiment merdé la première année ensuite j'me suis ressaisi et c'est pour _elles_ que j'me suis battu! »

Charlie resta calme alors que je lui exposais ma détermination. Il doit comprendre à quel point je veux faire les choses bien maintenant.

Il ne dit rien alors j'ajoute plus calmement. « J'vous ai fait du mal à tous et je sais que j'mérite que vous me laissiez dans ma merde mais j'veux vraiment rattraper toutes mes conneries. T'imagine même pas à quel point j'me sens mal. Surtout quand j'vois à quel point je t'ai déçu. »

Il me fixe avec de la peine dans les yeux et ça me fout en rage contre moi-même. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait à lui et sa fille il arrive encore à avoir pitié de moi.

Il s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise son regard toujours encré dans le mien, un regard montrant sa fatigue non apparente.

« Honnêtement Edward, je sais vraiment pas quoi penser. En temps normal je t'aurai déjà jeté de chez moi après t'avoir massacré pour ce que tu as fait à ma fille, et à ma petite-fille par la même occasion. Tu ne m'as pas déçu mais tu m'as mis hors de moi quand tu as été un putain de lâche en abonnant Bella enceinte jusqu'au cou. J'te croyais plus fort que ça, merde ! Y'a que les putains de lâches qui fuient les responsabilités en se trouvant des soi-disant excuses ! T'as replongé dans tes conneries plutôt que de te comporter en homme ! »

Ses reproches d'un ton des plus sévères me font sentir encore plus petit que je ne le suis sur ma chaise.

Mais il reprend d'une voix plus calme. « Mais bon… D'un autre côté je sais que tu as tout fait sauf t'amuser pendant ton absence, tu as vécu l'enfer et j'te crois quand tu dis que tu as changé. Y'a qu'à te regarder ça crève les yeux ! Et puis en sachant toutes ces choses sur toi je ne peux pas éprouver que de la colère. J'espère juste que tout ce que tu m'as dis est vrai, de toute façon je pourrais pas t'empêcher pas de revoir Bella, et Leah a besoin d'un père, autant que ce soit son géniteur. »

Je le regarde extrêmement reconnaissant pour sa sagesse. Je ne peux qu'être davantage respectueux envers l'homme qu'il est.

J'ai tout de même besoin qu'il me rassure. « Ca veut dire que tu m'laisse une seconde chance ?»

« J'te laisse la possibilité de te rattraper, oui et de nous monter que tu as changé. »

A l'entente de ces mots je pensais ironiquement qu'il doit parler de la même manière aux petits délinquants avec qui il a affaire.

« Mais, je te mets en garde Edward. » Sa voix se durcit à l'instar de son regard sur moi. « C'est la seule chance que je te donne, si je vois que tu repars en vrille je te dégage définitivement de nos vies a tous, compris ? »

J'acquiesce docilement de la tête.

« Bien. » Il s'adoucit. « Maintenant, avant d'aller voir Bella, tu vas me raconter ce que je n'sais pas sur ces 4 dernières années. »

_Aïe !_

Je me retrouve à présent face au respecté et intransigeant flic.

Pendant un temps indéfiniment long je réponds à son interrogatoire tout en parvenant moi aussi à lui poser quelques questions.

A certains moments de la conversation nous parvenons à retrouver notre relation passée si particulière et je me sens beaucoup plus léger.

Le fait qu'il accepte mon retour me rend plus confiant pour la suite.

_Même si c'est le plus dur… _

Il me quitte ensuite pour le commissariat et je décide de partir également.

La boule refait surface dans mon estomac.

.

Trop vite à mon goût je me retrouve face à la porte de l'appartement de Bella.

_Allez, courage mec !_

Je prends une grande inspiration et donne quelques coups à la porte. Ma main est tellement engourdie que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu.

J'attends effrayé qu'elle m'ouvre la porte, si ça se trouve elle n'est même pas chez elle.

_Le lâche en moi s'en réjouit._

Les quelques secondes de torture se terminent lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la porte.

Ma respiration se coupe à sa vue.

_Bella._

Comme je l'imaginais elle reste statique devant moi, sans doute secouée.

Pour ne pas la brusquer davantage je lui laisse le temps de se remettre du choc, j'en profite pour l'examiner.

L'impression de revenir des années en arrière s'amplifie en _la_ voyant. _Putain ! _Je suis content de voir qu'elle n'a pas énormément changé.

_En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi !_

Je retrouve avec émotion ses grands yeux noisette de biche, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et ses lèvres pleines rosées.

Cependant, son visage est plus anguleux, ses traits enfantins ont presque totalement disparus.

Mon regard descend pour admirer les formes charnues de son corps qu'un simple chemisier et une paire de jeans mettent en valeur.

J'ai devant moi une jeune femme. Il n'y a, à l'évidence, plus de trace de l'adolescente de 17 ans.

Son regard ne rencontre jamais le mien, sans doute la peur, mais je peux voir sans problème son bouleversement, mais aussi de la tristesse.

La voir ainsi me fait me sentir encore plus salop.

_Bien fait pour ta gueule Masen !_

Après je ne sais combien de temps de silence j'engage doucement la conversation.

Le fait de la saluer semble la faire réagir et sortir de son état, malheureusement pas comme je le voudrais.

Son regard se soude enfin au mien, la lueur désorientée le voilant s'évanouit. Elle me transperce presque littéralement avec une intensité froide.

Son corps se contracte à l'instar de son visage dégoulinant désormais de haine qu'elle semble retenir de me jeter à la figure.

Tout son être se tient sur la défensive comme menacé par un quelconque ennemi.

En l'occurrence moi.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ou dire, mon assurance m'a complètement désertée.

Face à moi elle paraît minuscule mais la situation actuelle la rend nettement supérieure, je baisse les yeux intimidé.

_Dire qu'en temps normal j'aurai trouvé son attitude vraiment attirante !_

Je prends le peu de courage qu'il me reste et retente une approche pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin.

Comme l'idiot que je suis je ne trouve rien de mieux qu'une putain de phrase bateau. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle réplique d'une voix hostile au possible « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Evidemment elle n'allait pas me faire gentiment la conversation.

_Mais je dois quand même avouer qu'entendre sa voix me fait quelque chose._

J'ai l'air à présent d'une putain de peureuse, je bredouille quelques phrases qui sortent de ma bouche sans mon autorisation. Je crois que je viens de lui demander d'entrer chez elle afin de d'avoir une conversation.

Bien sûr je ne me fait aucune illusion et, cette fois-ci, me prépare à un nouveau rejet.

Sa colère lui délie totalement les lèvres et du même ton sec et glacial elle m'envoie définitivement balader.

Avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

Je reste comme un con devant la porte. Sa réaction ne me surprend pas -_je reconnais là son caractère bouillant !- _mais cela me fait quand même mal. Elle n'a jamais eu ce comportement envers moi.

_Même lors de nos disputes pendant sa grossesse…_

Mais même si cela m'atteint particulièrement il est hors de question que je fasse machine arrière. Je compte bien retrouver ma place auprès de toutes ces personnes que j'ai, pendant trop longtemps, laissé tomber.

_Et aussi trouver ma place auprès de celle que j'ai laissé avant d'avoir pu m'en faire une._

Après ce début de retrouvailles mitigé, je les poursuis en prenant la route de Port Angeles. Avant de le quitter, Charlie m'a donné l'adresse de la future maison d'Emmett et Rose, apparemment ils y seraient en ce moment.

Les chamboulements émotionnels ne sont pas encore terminés pour la journée.

L'idée de revoir mon meilleur ami et sa femme me donne, comme pour Bella, un sacré coup au cœur.

_Après les émotions de jeune fille hormonée, les réflexions gnangnan. Il manque plus que tu chiales bordel !_

J'imagine que la réaction d'Emmett sera semblable à celle de Bella mais je pense qu'il sera plus « indulgent » envers moi.

A cause de son caractère mais aussi parce qu'il me connaît depuis plus de temps. Il m'a _réellement _connu.

C'est d'ailleurs faux de ma part de le qualifier de meilleur ami, Em' est un frère.

Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus le cas pour lui.

J'ai raté tellement de choses que je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera.

Les yeux rivés sur la route j'esquisse un petit sourire en pensant à ma prochaine destination.

_Depuis l'temps qu'il rêvait de construire une jolie maison pour sa Rose. Son projet semble enfin aboutir on dirait._

J'aurai voulu être là dès le début et poser avec lui les premières briques.

Comme j'aurai voulu réaliser notre projet commun d'atelier mécanique.

Ce qui m'aurait permis d'aider Bella…

_Si je continue cette liste merdique j'en ai pas fini._

Bref. Autant éviter de me foutre le cafard pour me concentrer sur le présent et ce qui va suivre.

Quand je me gare il n'y a personne dehors, juste une seule voiture présente. La jeep d'Emmett.

Comme il y a quelques heures je prends un temps de me préparer et en profite pour examiner le chantier. Ce n'en est d'ailleurs plus tellement un puisque la maison semble complètement construite.

Le bruit derrière l'habitation m'alerte alors je ne me dirige pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Je ne vois alors qu'Emmett en plein bricolage. A l'inverse de Bella il est resté à l'identique. Excepté peut-être ses cheveux qui sont plus courts.

Quand il me voit il ne semble pas me reconnaître ou réaliser et reste pétrifié à l'instar de Bella plus tôt.

Puis les premières paroles s'échangent, dans un climat moins hostile qu'auparavant mais tout de même distant de sa part.

J'apprends que Rosalie n'est pas ici.

Après un premier quart d'heure tendu, Emmett reprend peu à peu son naturel léger et ose même un peu d'humour. Bien sûr notre complicité passée n'est pas de retour.

Il m'entraîne ensuite à l'intérieur et m'offre une bière tout en répondant à mes questions sur les travaux de la maison. J'essaie d'aborder des sujets plutôt légers.

Jusqu'à la nuit tombée il me parle aussi de son boulot, de Rose, des nouvelles de Forks. Nous venons ensuite à parler de moi et de ma venue ici.

Emmett connaît évidemment tous mes problèmes et la raison de mon départ il y a 4 ans et, comme Charlie, je ne lui donnais presque jamais de mes nouvelles. Il n'a donc aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai fait ces 4 putains d'années.

Alors je lui raconte ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps passé, presque en détail parce que ce serait trop long.

Il m'écoute et m'interrompt peu. A la fin, je lui laisse le temps de tout digérer en espérant ne pas me faire une nouvelle fois rejeter.

Ce serait juste de sa part mais il en sait bien plus que Bella alors j'espère quand même qu'il me laisse une chance.

Après quelques minutes de silence Emmett se tourne vers moi, empoigne mon épaule de sa grosse paluche et me dit une seule phrase : « Si tu fous l'camp une nouvelle fois comme un gros mal propre j'te rattrape et te bote ton p'tit cul, compris Masen ? »

Bien qu'il soit en grande partie sérieux je souris soulagé et heureux de retrouver mon gaillard préféré.

Même si tout n'est pas encore gagné.

On quitte par la suite la maison en abordant le sujet le plus délicat : Bella.

Protecteur, il me fait la morale et prend sa défense mais il me conseille ensuite. En plus de Charlie je vais vraiment avoir besoin de l'aide du couple pour ouvrir le dialogue avec elle.

_Surtout si elle est toujours aussi têtue ! _

Avant de regagner chacun notre véhicule il m'invite chez lui pour le diner mais je préfère passer ma première soirée ici avec Charlie.

_Emmett est sûrement celui qui m'en veut le moins et puis j'ai vraiment envie de me retrouver avec Charlie._

_Surtout que je suis crevé de cette journée plus que pénible pour mes nerfs, affronter la meilleure amie de Bella risquerait de causer ma mort cérébrale !_

Je conduis tranquillement jusqu'à la maison avec une sensation de semi soulagement.

Le plus facile a été fait, j'ai renoué avec Charlie et Emmett.

Mais maintenant le plus dur arrive.

Il faut que Bella m'écoute et me laisse une chance de rattraper au mieux mes conneries et mon absence.

Et c'est là que cela se complique.

Elle pourrait accepter de me laisser m'expliquer et m'excuser et souhaiter malgré tout que je disparaisse complètement de sa vie.

Mon absence a été trop longue pour être pardonnée et elle ne veut probablement pas de quelqu'un comme _moi_ auprès de Leah.

Leah… _Ma_ fille.

Là encore énormément de choses à rattraper et à me faire pardonner…

Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber, je compte bien me comporter en homme et me guérir de cette maladie atroce qu'on appelle la lâcheté.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Vu l'avancée de l'histoire je pense que ce ne sera pas le seul chapitre du PDV d'Edward donc j'attends votre avis !**

**A la prochaine pour le retour de notre desperate housewife !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes** **!**

**Et bien finalement j'ai pu écrire et vous poster ce chapitre dans les temps, j'ai été plutôt inspirée on va dire !**

**L'attitude de certains personnages semble vous laisser perplexe, vous y verrez peut-être un peu plus clair dès maintenant. **

**Pour celles qui sont vraiment dans le flou (apparemment la plupart ^^) il vous faudra attendre le chapitre 8...**

**Bises !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

« Bella ! Arrêtes de torturer toutes ces tables, elles sont impeccables ! »

La voix aigüe de Rose me sort de ma rêverie et je stoppe, avec difficulté je l'avoue, mon activité inutile. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me suis mise à nettoyer compulsivement toutes les tables après que la plupart des clients aient désertés le restaurant en fin de matinée.

Tout ceci après avoir astiqué le comptoir.

Puis aligné méthodiquement les verres.

Et lavé toutes les vitres.

Non, je ne suis pas atteinte de TOC et oui, je suis effectivement angoissée.

A partir du moment où Edward a fait son apparition devant la porte de mon appartement une horrible boule a élu domicile dans mon estomac.

Ma nuit fut horriblement courte et épuisante, le lever et ce qui a suivit fut pire.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : rester cloîtrée chez moi avec ma fille mais je dû être raisonnable alors, à reculons, je nous ai préparé à sortir. Le plus dur fut (d'essayer) de ne rien laisser paraître à Leah.

En franchissant le seuil de ma porte ma paranoïa a pris de l'ampleur, j'ai même pensé l'y trouver.

Sur la route menant à l'école puis à mon travail j'ai scruté avec attention les environs par peur de le croiser.

Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il se montre au restaurant ou pire, qu'il se rende à l'école de Leah.

_Ce serait dramatique._

Mais bon, j'espère tout de même que Charlie saura le retenir.

_Il sait que ça pourrait mal finir, en particulier pour lui !_

Tant bien que mal j'ai effectué mes tâches, certaines plus utiles que d'autres, sous l'œil soucieux de Rosalie. Evidemment elle sait tout de la journée d'hier mais elle a bien compris dès mon arrivée qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder _ce_ sujet.

En plus de la peur, la colère ne m'a pas quittée elle aussi et comme lorsque je suis très contrariée je m'occupe comme je le peux, autant les mains que l'esprit, et Rose sait qu'il est souhaitable de me laisser dans mon mutisme. Bien sûr cela ne durera pas, elle attendra que je sois un minimum calmée pour engager la conversation.

_Et bien, elle va devoir attendre._

Le restaurant est désormais vide alors je me rends par automatisme dans les cuisines pour débuter avec Jared la préparation des repas du déjeuner.

Comme Rose, il ne cherche pas à me parler, évidemment il a aussi remarqué mon trouble, et c'est dans le silence que nous nettoyons et découpons la viande et les légumes.

S'il y a bien une activité apaisante pour les nerfs en plus du ménage, c'est la cuisine. Dans la même transe que précédemment je lave, épluche et coupe les aliments qui me tombent sous la main.

« Ecoutes Bella, là je peux plus attendre ! »

Je lève brusquement la tête quand Rose fait son entrée fracassante. Elle m'observe les sourcils froncés par le mécontentement.

Elle tourne ensuite la tête vers Jared me faisant face.

« Si tu veux fumer une cigarette profite-en je te remplace. »

Comprenant son sous-entendu il nous laisse. Rose prend alors sa place mais s'adosse contre le plan de travail.

Face à son regard scrutateur je ne peux empêcher un profond soupir et lâche le couteau et la pomme de terre que je tenais. Elle incline sa tête sur le côté. _Signe avant-coureur d'un remontage de bretelle par maman Rose !_

« Bon maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ta p'tite tête ? » Comme je le disais, maman Rose est en action.

Je hausse un sourcil. « Je peux m'installer sur un divan avant ? »

Elle roule des yeux en entendant ma réponse. « Arrête tes bêtises ! Je n'vais pas t'embêter longtemps, je veux juste qu'on aborde une bonne fois pour toute le sujet. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle secoue la tête « Non, Emmett m'a tout expliqué hier soir quand il est rentré, je peux te dire que j'étais sur le cul ! »

« Tu as vu Edward ? »

Son visage s'assombrit. « Oui mais brièvement. » Elle marqua un temps avant de reprendre. « Ecoute, je sais que Charlie et Emmett ont été plutôt indulgent avec lui mais ce n'sera pas mon cas Bella. Sache que je suis totalement de ton côté et que je suis presque autant enragée que toi contre ce connard ! »

Le ton dur mais calme de Rose s'est progressivement teinté d'une certaine rage. Même si face aux réactions des garçons j'ai à un moment douté, je ne suis pas surprise de la rancœur évidente qu'elle ressent.

Rosalie est à l'image d'une louve : protectrice envers les siens au point de devenir sans pitié si quelqu'un s'en prend à l'un d'eux.

« Je suis contente de voir que je n'suis pas seule contre tous… »

Elle soupire irritée. « Honnêtement je ne les comprends pas. Ils auraient dû le jeter à coup de pied au cul, ça me dépasse ! Emmett m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tout de suite lui jeter la pierre mais pour moi il n'a aucune excuse ! »

L'espace de quelques secondes nous ne dîmes plus rien.

« Franchement Rose, je me fous de ce qu'il a pu faire, tout c'que je veux c'est qu'il parte et me laisse tranquille. Si tu savais à quel point je lui en veux d'être revenu, à croire qu'il fait ça pour me pourrir la vie ! »

Elle s'approche de moi et passe un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne le laisserais pas vous approcher toi et la puce, et si les garçons osent le défendre ça ira très mal ! »

Elle me sert doucement en signe de réconfort.

« Merci Rose. De toute façon je suis bien décidée à l'envoyer balader, il est hors de question qu'il approche Leah ! »

Elle me sert un peu plus en réponse à mon ton rageur. « Ne te mets pas dans tout tes états, il mérite que tu lui sois complètement indifférente. Allez ! Détends-toi, évite de penser à tout ça et arrête de tout nettoyer comme une maniaque complètement toquée ! »

Je souris franchement à ses derniers mots. Elle a raison, il faut que je me calme.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir !_

Dans une humeur plus légère, ponctuée de discussions banales nous reprîmes notre tâche. Jared nous rejoint ensuite et une heure avant le début du service je quitte la cuisine afin de dresser les tables.

Pendant les heures qui suivent je m'occupe des clients avec une certaine sérénité qui me vient de je ne sais où. Je parviens à rester entièrement concentrée sur mon travail et même l'attitude hautaine de _certaines_ ne m'atteint pas. Rose m'arracha d'ailleurs quelques rires grâce à ses répliques sarcastiques à peine dissimulées.

C'est ensuite qu'avec un inhabituel entrain je nettoie la salle et encaisse les derniers clients en ce début d'après midi.

Parmi eux je retrouve la bande de mécaniciens d'Emmett, sans ce dernier.

_Sûrement en train de profiter de ces retrouvailles avec son cher meilleur ami !_

Celui qui s'était occupé de mon 4x4 me rejoint au comptoir. Il me demande des nouvelles de la voiture et nous discutons un peu. J'apprends enfin son prénom : Riley et qu'il vient de Port Angeles. Quand je lui demande des nouvelles d'Emmett sa mine s'assombrit légèrement.

_J'espère que ce dernier n'a pas trop parlé de moi en détail à ses copains ! Personne excepté lui, Rosalie et Charlie sont au courant pour Edward et moi._

Quand le restaurant se vide définitivement je souffle un peu. Mais ça ne dure pas.

Ce que je craignais horriblement arriva, à croire que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse qui existe.

Mon anxiété revient subitement lorsque j'aperçois Edward à travers la vitre s'apprêtant à entrer. Mes doigts se crispent sur le bord du comptoir à l'instar de mon corps qui a décidé de ne plus bouger.

Rosalie qui se situe près des tables le voit tout comme moi s'avancer vers la porte du restaurant, cependant sa réaction est nettement plus vive que la mienne. En l'espace des quelques secondes elle m'accorde un bref regard puis se précipite à l'entrée.

Je l'observe lui barrer la route et le pousser vers l'extérieur, tout en veillant à bien refermer la porte.

Je n'entends pas le son de leurs voix mais leur échange semble des plus vifs et des plus inamicales, surtout du côté de Rose.

Elle agite les bras dans tous les sens_ -signe de grande colère chez elle- _et je parviens à distinguer, contrairement chez Edward, le bruit de sa voix à travers la vitre.

Ce dernier paraît plus calme et tente apparemment de l'apaiser, sans succès visible. A certains moments son regard rencontre le mien. Je peux y lire une certaine supplication mais je reste statique.

Il est hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de sortir.

_En plus Rosalie me tuerait sûrement._

Elle s'apprête à rentrer après avoir réussi à le repousser lorsque j'aperçois un peu plus loin Charlie.

_Traître !_

Furieuse, Rosalie rentre enfin alors qu'Edward s'éloigne, m'accordant un dernier regard que je fuis.

« Mais quel con ce mec, putain ! »

Aux mots criés de mon amie je sors de mon état tétanique et contourne le bar.

« Détends-toi Rose, comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure ça sert à rien de se mettre dans tous ses états. » Ma voix est étrangement posée.

Elle semble se calmer en m'entendant. « Ouais je sais mais maintenant qu'il est là c'est plus la même chose. »

Sa phrase à peine prononcée Charlie passe la porte et à sa vue Rosalie s'agite à nouveau.

« Bonjour les filles, écoutez je… »

Elle ne le laisse pas finir. « Non, on n'a pas envie d'écouter tu vois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Et en plus tu l'accompagne ! Tu crois vraiment que Bella a besoin de le voir maintenant, t'imagine s'il était venu quelques minutes plus tôt avec la salle pleine de clients ? »

Sa voix furibonde résonne presque entre les murs mais elle n'a pas tord, il s'en est fallu de peu que nous nous soyons tous donnés en spectacle.

Charlie tente visiblement de s'imposer face à sa colère et prends son ton le plus ferme et convainquant. « Je suis désolé Rose, mais Edward a la tête dur tu l'sais alors je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de venir, il voulait absolument parler à Bella. Depuis qu'il est levé il vraiment agité et… »

« Je m'en fiche ! » La voix de Rosalie claque. « Ecoute moi bien Charlie Swan je n'sais pas ce qui vous a pris à toi et Emmett mais vous avez pété un câble ! Vous l'accueillez comme le fils prodigue alors qu'il a disparu pendant plus de 4 ans en abandonnant Bella et Leah, sans parler de nous ! Ca n'te fait rien à toi qu'il ait traité ta fille de cette manière ? »

Charlie tourne alors sa tête vers moi la mine triste mais malheureusement pour lui je reste stoïque.

_Il n'a qu'à pas le soutenir ! Merde, il a peut-être passé plus de temps avec Edward qu'avec moi durant sa vie mais je suis sa fille !_

Se doutant de mon ressentiment à son égard il détourne les yeux pour se concentrer sur Rosalie.

« Bien sûr que je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait mais les choses sont plus compliquées tu l'sais. Maintenant qu'il est là il va falloir en parler et tout mettre à plat. »

C'est alors qu'il s'adresse pour la première fois à moi. « Je ne veux pas te forcer Bella mais ce serait bien que tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire, après si tu n'veux plus le voir c'est ton choix. Et avant il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées sur mes intentions ou celles d'Emmett. On peut se voir après le travail ? »

« Si tu veux. » Ma petite voix s'élève à peine.

Même si je n'en ai pas envie c'est nécessaire.

Rosalie prends la parole d'une voix plus calme. « Le restaurant est vide alors autant que vous vous voyiez maintenant. »

Je la regarde silencieuse pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesce.

Le trajet jusque chez Charlie se fait dans un silence tendu. Il se prolonge quand nous nous installons dans le salon l'un en face de l'autre.

Je le regarde dans l'expectative. « Alors ? Je t'écoute. »

Il est peut-être mon père mais je ne prends pas la peine d'utiliser un ton aimable. Je me retiens tout juste de lui hurler dessus.

« Déjà, sache que je ne savais pas du tout qu'il allait revenir en ville. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi et les autres. »

« Pourtant tu l'as eu au téléphone la semaine dernière, il ne t'avait rien dit ? »

Il s'empresse de répondre. « Non ! Et en y réfléchissant il n'a aussi fait aucune insinuation. »

Nous restions silencieux puis il reprend.

« Tu sais, même si tu pense le contraire, je ne lui ai pas pardonné son absence… »

« Ah, bon ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer avec sarcasme.

« Bien sûr Bella, et c'est pareil pour Emmett ! Peut-être que je l'ai accepté mais je n'arrive pas encore à avoir un comportement normal avec lui et même si avec le temps les choses vont mieux je ne pourrais jamais tout lui pardonner. »

Je souffle lassée tandis que je tente de croire ses paroles.

« Ecoute papa, je pourrais comprendre que tu sois heureux de le retrouver, j'ai bien remarqué ton inquiétude pour lui durant toutes ces années. Mais je pense que toi tu peux comprendre que je n'peux pas accepter qu'il débarque ici et que _jamais_ je ne pourrais avoir une relation ne serait-ce cordiale avec lui. »

Il se frotte les yeux visiblement aussi épuisé que je le suis. « Oui je comprends tout ça ne t'inquiète pas. Mais comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure tu as besoin de l'écouter, tu n'as pas envie qu'il s'explique ? »

« A part remuer les mauvais souvenirs j'vois pas à quoi ça servirait. »

« Tu ne sais pas tout au sujet d'Edward. » Lâche t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils un peu perdue. « Je sais qu'il a un passé difficile mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Quand tu es arrivée à Forks j'ai préféré ne pas te dire certaines choses le concernant mais là, c'est différent. » Il inspire difficilement. « Même si c'est dur pour toi, ce qui est normal, tu devrais le laisser t'expliquer. »

Evidemment il ne compte pas lui-même tout me dire.

Je hausse le ton, irritée. « Comme tu dis, c'est dur pour moi de laisser l'homme qui a complètement bouleversé mon existence revenir dans ma vie après tout ce temps ! Tu dis que tu me comprends mais tu l'aide à entrer en contact avec moi et tu veux que je l'écoute comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas important. Et tu as pensé à Leah et aux conséquences sur elle ? Alors non, peut importe ces putains d'explications je n'en veux pas ! »

Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant un certain temps.

J'ai l'horrible impression que mon propre père ne me soutiens pas et un ancien sentiment de jalousie envers Edward refait surface.

_A croire que son passé excuse tout !_

Charlie se rapproche de moi et amoindrit la distance crée entre nous durant notre conversation.

« Quand je fais tout ça c'est surtout à toi et Leah que je pense ! Si je veux que tu lui parle c'est pour que tu sache toutes les raisons de son départ et que tu puisses en connaissance de cause prendre la bonne décision. Si tu n'veux plus le revoir par la suite je te soutiendrais et lui demanderais de quitter la ville mais si ça s'trouve, après votre conversation, tu pourrais envisager l'idée que Leah puisse connaître son père. »

Que Leah connaisse son père… Voilà le problème majeur que je trouve improbable vu la situation. Mais ayant moi-même en partie grandi sans Charlie, l'idée que ma fille vive sans père me tord le ventre.

Malgré l'homme qu'est son père.

Ce dilemme que vient de soulever Charlie pourrait faire largement pencher la balance.

_Après tout je ne perdrais rien à en savoir plus sur lui et sa longue disparition._

« Pff, je sais pas. Je suis totalement perdue depuis hier. Il faut que j'y pense. »

« Prends ton temps mais n'oublie pas que je n'ferais jamais quelque chose de mauvais pour toi et ma petite fille. »

J'acquiesce en silence. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le contraire le concernant.

Charlie est seulement extrêmement généreux et bienveillant, en particulier avec les personnes auxquelles il tient.

_Le problème est que deux des personnes qu'il aime le plus sont en grand conflit._

Le sujet se clôt sur ses derniers mots. Avant de retrouver chacun son travail nous parlons encore un peu.

Depuis le temps je prends de ses nouvelles même s'il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler dans la petite routine du shérif (excepté bien sûr Edward). J'ai cru à un moment déceler de la gêne chez lui à propos de mes questions mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Moi qui pensais me sentir plus légère après avoir eu le point de vue de Charlie, rien n'a changer.

A vrai dire je me sens encore plus chamboulée.

Il était jusqu'à présent hors de question que je laisse la moindre chance à Edward mais une pointe de doute a finalement réussi à infiltrer mes fermes intentions.

Une pointe de curiosité aussi.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Attention, voici certainement un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire avec (beaucoup) de révélations en perspective.**

**J'en connais qui vont être contentes !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans que j'en aie vraiment conscience.

Heureusement ils furent plutôt calmes, je ne vis ni Edward, ni mon père. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment, dans une si petite ville, il fut possible que je ne les croise ne serait ce qu'une fois.

_C'est rare que je sois aussi chanceuse._

Le fait de ne pas avoir cette « pression » près de moi me permis de réfléchir posément à la situation. Je réfléchis d'ailleurs un peu trop intensément par moment, au point d'oublier des commandes à servir ou d'arriver en retard à la garderie pour récupérer Leah.

Mes méninges ont certes surchauffé à m'en donner la migraine mais je mis certaines choses au clair et je pus atténuer mon anxiété.

Rosalie, en parfaite amie qu'elle est, me laissa dans ma bulle se contentant par moment de m'écouter ou me conseiller au mieux. Bien sûr dès mon retour de chez Charlie mercredi, je lui fis un résumé de notre conversation. Elle resta dubitative mais me conseilla seulement de faire au mieux pour moi et ma fille.

Nous arrivons en fin de semaine et malheureusement après un long et tortueux questionnement qui m'a parfois mené très loin, je pris certaines décisions.

Je dis « malheureusement » parce qu'en temps qu'adulte responsable ces décisions ne vont pas forcément dans le sens que je souhaiterais.

_Etre adulte, ça craint !_

Evidemment, je vois toujours Edward comme « l'ennemi public numéro 1 » et la possibilité que les choses redeviennent à l'identique qu'il y a 4 ans sont proches de zéro, voire en dessous.

Cependant, je ne connais pas exactement les raisons de son départ, maintenant qu'il est là je peux enfin éclaircir ce mystère qui m'a longtemps torturé. De plus, je sais que j'aurais du mal à me débarrasser de lui si je ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de me parler au moins une fois.

Je compte alors obtenir de lui des explications, même si cela risque de passer par des excuses dont je me passerais bien et qui risquent de malmener mes nerfs et ma patience.

_De toute façon c'est pas comme si Edward était du genre à s'épancher et à exprimer sans complexe ses sentiments._

Alors, même si je crains ce moment, il va falloir que je le contacte après le travail pour lui donner rendez vous et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Une fois n'est pas coutume je me retrouve seule en ce début de soirée du vendredi afin de fermer les restaurant. Rosalie ayant rejoint Emmett sur le chantier de leur maison, le service du soir ne sera exceptionnellement pas assuré.

Je sers les derniers clients en café et pâtisseries puis nettoie tranquillement la salle.

Une fois la salle vidée entièrement mise en ordre je peux enfin me diriger vers les vestiaires. Couverte de mon manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants pour affronter le froid particulièrement piquant en ce début de nuit je quitte les lieux après une dernière vérification.

C'est un souffle glacial qui m'accueille en sortant, toute tremblotante je parviens difficilement à verrouiller la porte.

Je me tourne et amorce un pas mais sursaute et m'immobilise à la vue d'une silhouette familière. Edward.

La tête légèrement basse contre son manteau il me regarde anxieux.

« Bonsoir. » Murmure t-il presque alors que de la fumée sort de sa bouche.

Prise au dépourvu je me contente le saluer de la même manière.

« Je n'vais pas te déranger longtemps t'inquiète pas. J'ai attendu un peu mais j'voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir ce week end ? »

« Heu, oui. J-justement je comptais appeler chez Charlie, t'es bien chez lui en ce moment ? »

« Hum, non j'suis à l'hôtel. Demain c'est possible ? »

« Ouais demain, en début d'après midi de préférence. »

« Ok, demain vers 14h chez toi ? «

« Ok. »

On se fixe en silence l'espace de quelques secondes.

Puis il ajoute la voix toujours aussi basse. « Bon, bah à demain alors. » Et il s'en va.

Je le regarde disparaître dans l'obscurité puis rejoins ma voiture. Finalement je n'aurais pas à lui téléphoner. Surtout que je ne connais pas le numéro de son hôtel, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre que Charlie ne l'héberge pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème et au contraire cela m'arrange, je n'aurai pas à mentir à Leah sur la raison pour laquelle elle ne peut plus se rendre chez son grand-père.

En y repensant un bref sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, j'ai réussi à lui adresser la parole sans trop de difficultés. Même si mon cœur battait à tout rompre pendant notre échange ce n'était rien comparé à la dernière fois.

_Tu fais des progrès Swan !_

Le reste de la soirée se passe plutôt bien, je tente de ne pas m'infliger plus d'angoisse que j'en ai et me concentre sur Leah.

Je ne doute pas qu'elle se rend compte de mon état émotionnel, je crois même que certains de ses jeux farfelus avaient pour but de me distraire et me dérider.

D'habitude curieuse sur tout elle ne m'a posé aucune question, elle a sûrement conscience que j'ai ce que l'on appelle des « problèmes d'adultes » et qu'il serait délicat de tout clairement lui expliquer.

_Si elle savait ce qui est en train de se passer…_

Pour me faire pardonner de ces derniers jours je décide de la chouchouter.

Je nous fais couler un bain ultra moussant et la laisse s'amuser avec mes cheveux.

Affublée d'un « magnifique » chignon je lui prépare son plat préféré : des spaghettis accompagnés de leur traditionnelle sauce bolognaise. Elle dévore dans un silence de gourmet son assiette puis je nous installe devant son dessin animé préféré, Peter Pan bien sûr, où j'en profite pour la câliner.

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me préparer à la journée qui m'attend.

.

Cela doit faire une demi-heure que j'ai déposé Leah chez Rose et mon stress a rapidement monté en flèche.

Il est précisément 13h50, je descends de mon immeuble pour attendre Edward. Je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai envie de vomir et de remonter en vitesse m'enfermer chez moi mais à part ça je vais bien. J'attends avec une impatience étrange ce qu'il a à me dire.

Edward arrive enfin avec quelques minutes d'avance et je nous dirige dans le parc à côté, je suis prête à l'entendre mais pas à l'accueillir chez moi.

Nous nous installons sur le seul banc présent.

Le silence perdure un moment. Assis côte à côte et séparés de quelques centimètres la tension est bien plus que palpable. Je garde les yeux baissé sur mes chaussures et je peux sentir que son regard est aussi perdu que le mien.

Puis je sens mon profil brûlé par ses iris.

« Je te remercie de m'accorder un moment, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. »

Je ne réponds pas et le laisse continuer.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça aussi brusquement, j'ai complètement perturbé votre quotidien à tous… Mais j'avais peur des conséquences si j'avais prévenu Charlie, qu'il m'empêche de venir ou que tu fuies pour m'éviter. »

« J'aurai fait la même chose que maintenant. C'est pas mon genre de fuir comme ça. » Je réplique calmement.

Il reste silencieux le temps d'encaisser mon reproche à peine voilé.

Il reprend d'une voix moins assurée. « Je te dois énormément d'explications, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais tout te dire aujourd'hui. »

« Commence par le début, on verra après. »

Il fait une pause avant de se lancer.

« T'imagine même pas à quel point ça a été dur de partir, te quitter. Tout quitter. » Je pouvais sentir la douleur à travers ses mots.

« T'imagine même pas à quel point ça a été dur d'élever seule un enfant à peine sortie du lycée. » Mon ton reste monocorde.

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer son regard triste et enchaîne. « Ecoutes, tu comprendras que tes excuses et tes regrets je m'en fiche alors ne prends pas cette peine. Tout c'que je veux c'est savoir ce que tu as fait ces dernières années et essayer de comprendre pourquoi mon père semble aussi clément envers toi. »

Je ne me laisse pas attendrir par son air misérable et détourne les yeux.

Il soupire. « C'est important pour moi que tu saches toute l'histoire mais je veux aussi que tu comprennes que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir été si con. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre alors je me tais.

Pendant plusieurs minutes le calme règne.

« Ca a été un choc d'apprendre que tu étais enceinte. »

Perdue dans mes pensées je sursaute presque à ses mots.

« Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que j'ai eu énormément de mal à gérer ta grossesse. Je n'savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour t'aider et à mon âge j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter. »

« J'étais plus jeune que toi et c'est moi qui la portais, tu penses que pour moi c'était plus simple ? »

« Je n'dis pas ça pour me défendre au contraire. » Il se racle la gorge. « J'étais sensé prendre mes responsabilités, le pire c'est que j'en avais conscience et je voulais vraiment que tu puisses compter sur moi. Le problème c'est que j'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, imaginer devenir père me terrorisait. »

Je lui jette un bref coup d'œil alors qu'il se passe une main dans les cheveux et je remarque enfin qu'il les a inhabituellement courts.

« Alors quand tu m'as vu si énorme, sur le point d'accoucher tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou ? »

Il secoue la tête avant de répondre. « Non, je serais resté si ça n'avait été que ça. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec ta vie d'avant Forks. »

Il esquisse un petit sourire triste. « Oui, comme on dit mon passé m'a rattrapé. » Son regard se fixe au loin et j'avoue avoir pitié de son expression mélancolique.

_Mais rien qu'un peu._

Plusieurs suppositions font leur chemin dans ma tête suite à sa déclaration.

« C'est ton père ? »

« Non, mais on va dire que c'est aussi merdique. »

De ce que je connais, entre autre, sur le triste passé d'Edward c'est son ordure de père, Edward sénior, un alcoolique qui s'est contenté d'ignorer totalement son fils et maltraiter sa femme avant de les abandonner quand Edward n'avait que 8 ans.

Lors de la période où j'accusais le coup sur son départ l'idée qu'il ait repris contact avec son géniteur m'avait _légèrement_ effleuré l'esprit.

_Bien sûr pour moi il était évident qu'il ne voulait simplement pas avoir un enfant à charge._

Maintenant tournée vers lui je ne le quitte pas des yeux attendant qu'il lève enfin le mystère.

Le dos vouté, les coudes posés sur ses genoux alors que ses mains jointes soutiennent sa tête, il semble perdu entre l'anxiété de me faire ses aveux et la douleur d'évoquer ses souvenirs anciens.

Je ne le devrais peut-être pas mais la compassion m'envahit, je retiens de justesse ma main de se poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

_Malgré tout, Edward ne mérite pas la vie qu'il a eue._

Lentement il se redresse et s'adosse contre le dossier du banc sans toutefois me regarder.

« Ca ne se voyait peut-être pas mais au fil des mois j'angoissais de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression que jamais on s'en sortirait et à certains moments je regrettais même qu'on n'ait pas détecté plus tôt ta grossesse pour que tu puisses avorter. »

Il expire fortement avant de continuer. « Tu allais accoucher juste avant de passer tes examens de fin d'année et bien sûr tu n'allais pas faire ta rentrée à la fac. Quant à moi… Cela faisait à peine quelques années que j'avais un travail fixe et je n'roulais pas sur l'or, en plus de ça avec Emmett on commençait à monter notre projet de garage donc c'était vraiment pas le moment. Et comme je l'ai dis plus tôt je me voyais difficilement élever un enfant, j'étais persuadé d'être un mauvais père.

Bref, le fait qu'on soit si jeune, les difficultés financières et la peur de devenir comme mon géniteur ont fait que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je pense que tu l'avais remarqué ? Ce que tu n'as pas vu par contre ce sont les symptômes de dépression qui sont réapparu chez moi. Je n'en avais pas eu depuis mon arrivée à Forks et j'ai très mal géré la chose. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, Emmett a eu quelques doutes mais j'ai réussi à les dissiper. C'est à ce moment que je passais moins de temps avec toi et les autres, je restais presque tous les soirs au garage ou au pub. J'ai fait l'erreur de m'isoler. »

Il arrête son récit ce qui me permit de réfléchir à ses mots.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'époque. Je voyais bien qu'il était perturbé mais pas au point de déprimer. Puis je fais soudainement le lien avec certains éléments.

_Il avait peur de devenir comme son père…_

Je murmure. « Tu es devenu alcoolique, c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? »

Son sourire triste réapparaît et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. « Non, et quelque part j'en suis content. Certaines personnes deviennent alcoolique parce qu'un de leur parent l'a été mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Son expression s'assombrit. « Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais tu sais qu'après la mort de ma mère j'ai été baladé dans plusieurs foyers d'accueil. Ils étaient tous loin d'être accueillants ce qui fait que j'ai eu énormément de mal à faire mon deuil. Je me suis enfoncé dans une dépression et je n'ai trouvé qu'une personne pour « m'aider ». Cette personne m'a permis, on va dire, d'oublier quand je le souhaitais mon quotidien.

Ca a commencé par des joints puis progressivement j'ai eu besoin de plus, je consommais régulièrement et de plus en plus fréquemment tout ce qui me permettais de planer le plus possible. Ca a duré jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans ma dernière famille d'accueil. Contrairement aux autres ils étaient très attentifs à moi et ont vite découvert mon addiction. Le père, Carlisle, était médecin donc il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait chez moi et il m'a pris en charge. J'étais guéri à la fois de ma dépression et de ma toxicomanie en quelques mois. »

Il marque une nouvelle pause mais je ne le quitte plus des yeux, soufflée.

_Putain, si je m'attendais à tout ça !_

Je repense à ce que Charlie disait, les choses sont bien plus compliquées en fait.

Il n'a pas besoin de continuer pour que je comprenne la suite.

« Il s'est passé la même chose qu'à cette époque. Tu as replongé. »

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à te reprendre quand tu as senti que tu partais en vrille ? »

Même si ce qui lui ait arrivé est malheureux je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après ce qu'il a vécu, il n'a pas réagi.

« C'est vrai que j'aurai pu le faire mais j'ai mal agi. Plutôt que de chercher de l'aide, auprès de Charlie par exemple, j'ai cru être suffisamment fort. Au final je me suis retrouvé un soir à la limite de l'overdose et c'était trop tard. »

Son regard me transperce avec intensité. « Je suis parti parce que je savais que j'étais foutu et que je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi dans mon état. Crois-le ou non mais j'ai fait ça pour toi et Leah. » Sa voix forte me percuta avant de s'atténuer. « J'ai mis Charlie au courant quelques semaines après mon départ. »

« Il sait tout ? »

« Ce qu'il ne savait pas je le lui ai dit ces derniers jours. »

« Alors quand tu es parti c'était pour entrer en clinique de désintox ? Tu aurais pu quand même me donner de tes nouvelles, tu sais que je t'en aurais voulu mais j'aurais compris. »

« Justement, je ne suis pas entré tout de suite en clinique. Je suis retourné à Chicago et les choses ont empiré. Je me suis retrouvé seul et je souffrais de t'avoir quitté de cette manière alors je me suis complètement laissé aller. Pendant plus d'un an j'ai enchaîné les p'tits boulots pour me payer mes doses et le studio miteux où je vivais. Je n'ai pas réussi à me raisonner pour me prendre en main, pour ça il m'a fallu un électrochoc. »

Il se tait et me fixe avec gravité.

_Apparemment le plus important n'a pas encore été dit._

Il semble avoir du mal à délier ses lèvres et cela m'inquiète un peu. Après ce que je viens d'entendre je me demande ce qui pourrait être pire.

Je tente de le rassurer. « Avec ce que je sais maintenant tu peux tout me dire. »

Il soupire plus accablé que jamais. « Comme je l'ai dis je regrette tellement tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai fais les mauvais choix, j'ai été lâche et je n'ai pas affronté les problèmes comme je l'aurais dû. J'aurais dû me comporter en homme pour toi et _notre_ fille plutôt que d'agir comme un putain de gamin trouillard ! Je me lui laisser aller à la facilité en me cachant derrière mes vieux démons. »

Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Bref, mon besoin toujours plus important de drogues a fait que mes très faibles revenus ne suffisait plus. J'ai essayé de me contenter du « peu » que je pouvais me payer mais bien sûr c'est devenu difficilement vivable et je pétais les plombs. C'est là que mon dealer m'a proposé un plan pour me faire plus d'argent. Au départ j'étais quand même hésitant mais il m'avait assuré que je n'aurais presque rien à faire alors je l'ai suivi. Pour faire court, un soir je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et ça s'est mal terminé. »

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je vois la honte inonder ses yeux. Il poursuit.

« Une « transaction » a mal tourné et j'en suis venu aux mains avec un gars, la police a été alertée et nous a tous embarqué. Au lieu de la prison ils m'ont placé dans un centre où je devais faire des travaux d'intérêt général en plus de me soigner, j'y suis resté une année mais à ma sortie j'ai dû continuer la thérapie et ils m'ont surveillé encore pendant quelques mois. »

Le choc me crispe et je baisse les yeux sur mes doigts que je triturais jusqu'à présent.

« Putain… » Fut tout ce que je pu dire.

Comment les choses ont-elles autant dérapées ?

Je pense que la seule réponse possible est qu'Edward s'est coincé dans un engrenage dont il n'a pas vu les conséquences catastrophiques se profiler. Mais bon, il est difficile de se mette à la place de personnes comme Edward lorsqu'on a jamais goûté aux effets des drogues.

Quelque part la prison est, on peut dire, ce qu'il lui est arrivé de moins pire. Il pourrait bien être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

_Bon sang._ _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Edward ?_

Moi qui l'imaginais installé peinard dans une quelconque ville en train de refaire sa vie en compagnie d'une jolie fille… En connaissant la triste vérité j'aurais préféré avoir raison.

Pendant que j'encaisse ses révélations il me scrute dans l'expectative, il semble chercher quelque chose dans mon regard. Peut-être de la déception, de la colère, du mépris ou de la compassion ?

Honnêtement je ne peux, à l'heure actuelle, rien ressentir de tout ça. Disons que j'ai besoin de réaliser tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cependant, je dois connaître la fin de l'histoire.

« Et tu as fait quoi ensuite ? » Ma voix est faible et tremblotante à l'image de mon trouble intérieur.

« Les choses se sont petit à petit arrangées. Le centre a été une sacrée claque et je me suis pris en main. Pour atteindre mon nouveau but je me suis mis un coup de pied au cul pour enfin me comporter en adulte responsable. Tout en poursuivant ma thérapie je me suis remis en selle en travaillant dans un petit garage. C'est Jasper, mon psy, qui m'a aidé a trouvé ce job. Ce qui est drôle dans l'histoire c'est qu'il est le fils du couple qui m'a accueillit avant ma majorité, Carlisle et Esmée. A l'époque il était à la fac et on ne s'était vu que deux ou trois fois. Il m'a suivit après mon internement et est devenu mon ami, avec sa femme et ses parents que j'ai retrouvé ils sont, en quelque sorte, ma seconde famille. »

A l'évocation de ces personnes son ton s'est allégé considérablement et je ne peux que ressentir une certaine sympathie pour eux. Je suis tout de même ravie qu'il ait trouvé l'aide qu'il lui fallait après son calvaire.

_Nous aurions pu être là pour lui si il nous avait laissé faire mais bon…_

« Alors jusqu'à maintenant tu étais avec eux ? »

Je me demande pourquoi il a décidé de revenir si apparemment il avait retrouvé la paix et un équilibre.

« Hum, ces dernières semaines oui. Mais le fait de me retrouver dans la ville où j'ai grandi, avec mes bons et surtout mauvais souvenirs mais aussi le fait de retourner sur la tombe ma mère m'ont donné l'envie de changer d'air et m'exiler pendant un moment. Environ deux semaines après la fin de ma thérapie je suis parti en Irlande, à Limerick. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interrompre. « Mais tu n'avais personne là-bas, comment tu as fais ? »

Les parents d'Edward sont d'origine irlandaise mais à la mort d'Elisabeth, sa mère, ils n'ont trouvé aucun proche pouvant s'occuper de lui, que ce soit sur le continent ou en Irlande.

« Au début je me suis trouvé une chambre d'hôtel, j'y suis resté à peine quelques jours. A l'aide de certains objets que j'avais de ma mère j'ai pu retrouver d'anciens amis à elle. Notamment un couple, Siobhan et Alistair qui m'ont accueilli chez eux. Le temps que j'ai passé là-bas m'a fait un bien fou, la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds c'était avec ma mère quelques mois avant sa mort. J'en ai appris énormément sur ma famille et je me suis recentré sur mes priorités et mis certaines choses au clair. Je le savais déjà depuis mon _séjour_ au centre mais j'étais plus que déterminé à revenir à Forks. »

Sur la fin de son long récit il me regarde avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir ?

_Je n'aime pas ça._

Et c'est là, je le sens, que la conversation va prendre un nouveau tournant.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Évidemment avec un chapitre comme celui-ci j'attends avec im-pa-tience vos avis !<strong>

**Suite de la conversation de nos « tourtereaux » la semaine prochaine !**

**PS : normalement ce chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de légèrement le couper et en garder pour le prochain.**

**Bises.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Désolée du retard mais le bac approche à grand (très grand) pas :/ et il faut bien que je bosse un peu !**

**Je pense d'ailleurs que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire donc je tarderais un peu à publier.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews mais bon, vous savez que je vous en remercie et les réponses à vos questions se trouveront peut-être dans ce chapitre (faut espérer en tout cas !).**

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard il est plus long que les autres et avec un petit quelque chose qui manquait jusqu'à maintenant et que vous apprécierez (ou pas) !**

**PS : je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc désolée pour les possibles fautes !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Je sais que tout ça est brutal pour toi mais s'il te plaît j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses ! »

Je reprends pied et tourne la tête vers Edward. Cela doit faire un bout de temps déjà que je suis perdue dans les méandres de mes réflexions.

Malgré ça, je suis à court de mots.

« Hum, franchement je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward. Je... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour prendre conscience de toutes ces informations. »

« Prends tout ton temps. » Il me fait son habituel petit sourire en coin.

_Il m'avait manqué celui-là._

Je laisse quelques secondes passer et le regarde sortir un paquet de cigarette de son manteau.

« Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé tu reviens finalement ici. Tu aurais pu rester en Irlande et reprendre tout à zéro, ou alors rester à Chicago auprès de ta famille. »

« C'est vous ma famille. » Dit-il comme une évidence.

« Si tu l'dis… Même si Charlie t'as pris sous son aile quand tu as débarqué ici et que Emmett est ton plus vieil ami ça ne change pas. Si tu pensais arriver ici et te refaire une place aussi facilement dans nos vies tu es vraiment optimiste, voire très égoïste. »

Il acquiesce doucement de la tête tout en tirant plusieurs taffes de sa cigarette.

« Peut-être que tes raisons sont plus acceptables que celles que j'imaginais jusqu'à maintenant et que je comprends le fait que tu veuilles retrouver les personnes qui a une époque ont été là pour toi, mais est-ce que tu as été là pour eux toi ? Quand Emmett a repris le garage de Billy après son accident ? Quand Charlie a dû prendre soin de son meilleur ami ? Quand Em' et Rose ont commencé la construction de leur maison ? »

_Quand j'ai accouché de Leah ?_

« Tu avais peut-être de gros problèmes mais tu aurais pu nous donner plus de nouvelles de toi et t'inquiéter de notre sort, nous montrer que tu ne nous avais pas oublié et que nous comptions toujours pour toi. De mon point de vue personnel tu as plus donné l'impression que tu ne reviendrais jamais et que tu voulais couper définitivement les ponts avec nous. »

Ma gorge s'assèche d'avoir autant parlé. Je scrute Edward dont la mine s'est affectée à mesure de mes mots.

D'un côté j'aimerais lui dire à quel point je souffre d'apprendre ce qu'il a traversé et que j'espère que maintenant le meilleur est à venir pour lui. Seulement de l'autre, je dois être impartiale et dure envers lui car il nous a aussi fait souffrir et certaines conséquences de ces actes sont irrécupérables. Les conséquences sur ma fille par exemple.

Il termine nerveusement sa cigarette avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme je te l'ai dis je pensais faire au mieux même si j'avais conscience que je faisais malgré tout n'importe quoi. Je ne voulais pas vous nuire avec mes conneries pour que vous puissiez vivre tranquillement. Mais bon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas disparaître totalement alors je donnais de temps en temps de mes nouvelles à Charlie et Emmett. »

J'eu un rictus de dépit à sa dernière phrase.

« En parlant de ça, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de me téléphoner directement, au moins lorsque tu es parti. »

« Charlie et Emmett connaissaient déjà mes problèmes passés, je voulais te préserver, surtout avec ce que tu vivais. »

Je réponds instantanément très en colère. « Tu ne m'as pas préservé, tu m'as caché des choses que je devais savoir avec la complicité de mon père ! Pendant longtemps je me suis sentie mal et abandonnée, maintenant je me sens limite trahie et mise de côté par vos cachoteries. J'aurais aimé comprendre dès le début et pas 4 ans plus tard ! »

« Charlie était d'accord avec moi sur le fait de te laisser dans l'ignorance, je l'sais on a eu tord mais c'était tout sauf pour te faire du mal ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais crois moi que j'aurais agis différemment si j'avais su ! » Sa voix est aussi forte que la mienne.

« Tu pensais que j'aurais mal réagi en apprenant le fait que tu sois un junkie ? »

« Non, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de tolérant et ouvert d'esprit, exactement comme ton père. Je m'étais dis que de toute façon dans mon état je ne pouvais pas t'approcher, encore moins Leah. »

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu restes définitivement à Forks ou tu vas repartir ? » Les mots fusent de ma bouche sans réfléchir.

Edward me fixe en silence et la vive tension qui s'est installée plus tôt redescend un peu.

Il réduit l'espace nous séparant. « Ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que je ne compte pas repartir une nouvelle fois, je reste pour de bon. Même si cela va prendre du temps je veux retrouver ma place parmi vous. » Il passe une énième fois la main sur ses cheveux. « Je… Hum, j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec Leah et rattraper ce que j'ai raté. »

A la mention de ma fille je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. « Tu crois que je vais accepter aussi facilement ? Il faudrait d'abord que je te fasse confiance ce qui est loin d'être le cas ! »

« Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ça change. » Il murmure presque.

Je souffle épuisée. « Et tu crois aussi que c'est simple ? Leah n'a que 4 ans et même si elle est très intelligente je ne vais pas t'introduire dans sa vie comme ça ! Il est hors de question de la perturber ! Alors si tu veux la voir tu vas devoir attendre, et encore ce n'est pas sûr que ça se fasse. Comprends bien que si tu entres dans sa vie c'est pour ne pas en sortir. »

« Je comprends, je comprends. Tu doutes encore de moi mais je vais faire en sorte que ça ne dure pas, et ne t'inquiète pas je ferais au mieux pour ne pas perturber votre quotidien. »

Nous nous dévisageons sans un mot. Je vois à quel point il semble déterminé mais aussi serein et confiant.

En apparence Edward est un homme comme les autres, sans trace des troubles et des traumatismes qu'il a connu il y a peu. Au final j'ai l'impression de le retrouver exactement tel qu'il était quand il m'a quitté.

A l'exception bien sûr de ses cheveux qu'il a coupé très court, des traits encore plus durs de son visage, il doit avoir 28 ans je crois, et de cette lueur sombre qui trouble ses iris.

Quand je le vois, des souvenirs me viennent à l'esprit et l'envie de lui accorder toute ma confiance obstrue ma raison, j'en oublie presque ces dernières années. Je dis bien presque…

Je soupire de frustration.

Je comptais en finir avec lui et pourquoi pas me défouler un peu pour tous mes moments de colère, de tristesse et de déprime dont il est responsable mais il m'a coupé dans mon élan avec toutes ces révélations.

Désormais je suis partagée entre rancœur et compréhension.

_Quel bordel !_

Je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de clore cette conversation et me retrouver un peu seule.

Je me lève du banc et ressens la tension dans mes membres après être restée pendant un certain temps dans la même position.

Edward me regarde faire sans expression.

« Ecoutes, je pense que j'en sais suffisamment pour l'instant. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire le point là. »

Comprenant mon départ imminent, il se redresse à son tour.

« Si tu veux m'appeler ou me voir c'est quand tu veux, je suis à l'hôtel pour l'instant mais je cherche à m'installer sur Port Angeles. »

« Euh, ok. Honnêtement j'aimerais que me laisse un peu d'espace pour l'instant, après on verra. »

Ses yeux se voilent. « Ok, c'est comme tu veux. »

Je recule, hésitante, de quelques pas. « Bon, bah salut. Et merci d'avoir été honnête. »

Les mains dans les poches, il me fait un sourire encore plus beau que les précédents. « A bientôt j'espère. »

Je me retourne définitivement et rejoins mon appartement.

La porte à peine claquée je me jette, encore couverte de mes couches de vêtements, sur le canapé.

Ces derniers jours m'ont montré à quel point une simple conversation peut être épuisante.

_Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec tout le reste !_

J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table base et compose le numéro de Rose.

« Bella ! Tu viens de rentrer ? Ca va ? »

Ma voix affaiblie par la fatigue lui répond. « Oui on vient de se quitter et oui ça va mais je suis crevée. Dis, ça n'te dérange pas de me garder la p'tite pendant encore un moment je vais m'allonger un peu là ? »

« Pas de problème, si tu veux je la garde cette nuit ? »

« Nan c'est bon, merci. Je viendrais dans une heure environ. »

« Ok, reposes-toi bien ma belle ! »

« Merci, bisous. »

« Bisous. »

Toujours assise sur le canapé je me débarrasse de mon manteau et du reste que je laisse en plan pour me diriger dans ma chambre et en particulier dans mon lit.

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant c'est de repos, on verra pour la suite.

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Juillet 2006<em>

_« Hé, Belli-Bella ! Va voir si tu peux détacher Eddie de sa caisse ! »_

_« Va le faire toi ! J'ai pas envie d'bouger ! »_

_« Je l'ai déjà fait ça n'a pas marché, c'est à ton tour ! »_

_Rrrrr !_

_Satisfait de m'avoir cloué le bec cet idiot d'Emmett me nargue d'un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ses mamours avec Rose._

_Comme si j'avais envie de quitter ma place._

_Je retourne à la contemplation des flammes dansantes du feu que j'ai moi-même allumé plus tôt._

_J'entends à côté Jared et son frère Quil se dire des âneries alors que les couples Emmett/Rose et Sam/Emily nous offrent un spectacle des plus romantico-guimauve._

_Alors que la chaleur du feu brûle agréablement mon visage je sens un léger courant d'air que la nuit récemment tombée nous apporte._

_On peut dire que les vacances commencent bien._

_Malheureusement le devoir m'appelle, ou plutôt Emmett, et je quitte ma place. _

_Il ne me faut que quelques mètres pour faire le trajet du feu de camp au garage. Je peux déjà entendre le bruit des outils._

_Depuis mon arrivée à la Push il y a quelques heures je n'ai pas vu Masen, même au moment du repas il ne s'est pas montré._

_A peine entrée dans l'entrepôt je l'aperçois, dos à moi et penché sur le capot ouvert de sa voiture._

_Sa Ford mustang noire de 1967 qu'il a pu s'offrir après des mois de travail. Depuis il ne fait que de la bidouiller !_

_Je connais peu ce cher Edward Masen mais on ne peut pas passer à côté de son grand intérêt pour les voitures anciennes._

_Un mec fan d'automobile, quelle originalité me direz-vous !_

_A environ un mètre de lui je décide de manifester ma présence. _

_« Hé Masen ! »_

_Il se redresse lentement et me fait enfin face._

_Un petit sourire me vient alors que je constate son allure. Ses cheveux châtains cuivrés sont plus désordonnés que d'habitude, il semble légèrement transpirant et ne porte qu'un marcel blanc couvert de traces noires et un jean troué aux genoux._

_Certaines filles de mon lycée le qualifieraient de « super sexy » du fait de son côté négligé._

_Je le reconnais aussi et lui trouverais même des airs à la James Dean mais quand on connait un peu mieux Edward il y a plus intrigant chez lui._

_Après mon bref examen je remarque qu'il me détaille aussi, en particulier la petite robe que Rose et Emily m'ont « contraintes » de porter. Un bout de tissu minuscule qui me donne l'impression de me balader nue !_

_Gênée par son regard je romps le silence._

_« Après les tentatives d'Emmett, Sam et Jared c'est à mon tour de t'embêter ! » _

_Il me fait son magnifique sourire en coin. «Je viendrais peut-être un peu plus tard. » _

_« Tu as dis la même chose la dernière fois, tu n'as plus d'excuses ! Je sais que ton bolide est plus intéressant que nous mais essaye au moins de faire acte de présence histoire de faire plaisir à Em'. »_

_Il s'adosse contre la voiture, ses mains dans les poches. « J'imagine qu'il est en plein rituel d'accouplement avec Rose donc j'pense pas qu'il se soucie de moi en ce moment. »_

_Je souffle. « Oui mais tu avais dis tu serais là, j'me retrouve à tenir la chandelle aux amoureux et à observer les gamineries des jumeaux, tu pourrais être solidaire ! En plus tu n'as pas mangé, je t'ai fait ton « super sandwich » pour rien ! »_

_Son sourire s'agrandit. « Désolé princesse, la prochaine fois j'assurerais et puis le sandwich n'est pas perdu. » _

_Ma pseudo colère ne peut rien contre sa voix douce et rauque qui me fait comme toujours le même effet troublant. _

_Ridicule je sais ! Masen sait toujours y faire avec moi._

_Comme lorsqu'il veut qu'en plus de la dizaine de sandwichs habituels pour notre soirée je lui prépare son préféré blindé de morceaux de poulet, de tranches de tomate, de fromage et de sauce épicée !_

_Devant sa moue repentante j'ajoute, orgueilleuse « Actuellement il fait son chemin dans l'appareil digestif d'Emmett donc c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas perdu. »_

_Il grogne. « Connard. »_

_Mon rire retentit entre les murs et Edward ne tarde pas à me suivre._

_Il s'approche de quelques pas alors que je calme mes rires. _

_« Tu es très jolie. »_

_Ma gêne se manifeste une nouvelle fois et je vois une lueur appréciatrice dans ses yeux bleus._

_Comme un signe de défense je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine. « Hum, merci. » _

_« Tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent. »_

_« Quand je n'aurais plus la sensation d'être nue avec peut-être ! »_

_A ma remarque il hausse les sourcils puis se racle la gorge._

_« Dis, plutôt que de rejoindre les autres, ça te dis un p'tit tour en voiture ? »_

_Je prends une mine faussement flattée. « Tu me laisserais le privilège de monter dans ton bolide ? »_

_Il secoue la tête visiblement amusé. « Arrêtes tes conneries et montes ! »_

_Je m'installe côté passager sur le siège en cuir noir alors que Edward abaisse le capot avant de me rejoindre._

_« Voyons voir les prouesse de mon super bolide ! »_

_Il démarre alors et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres à l'entente du moteur vrombissant. Nous roulons tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie du garage. Je tourne la tête vers ma fenêtre et vois au loin nos amis toujours à leur place autour du feu._

_Soudainement Masen accélère et nous partons._

_Il roule vite, très vite même sur la route déserte qui s'étend devant nous. Le plaisir qu'il prend est évident alors je ne rouspète pas, de toute façon j'apprécie aussi la vitesse. Je vois à peine clairement le paysage qui défile et me dis qu'il ne manquerait que le toit ouvrant pour profiter pleinement de la balade._

_Notre trajet se fait en silence. Un silence qui n'a rien de gênant, cela se passe souvent ainsi entre nous et c'est d'ailleurs ce que nous aimons. Les paroles inutiles nous agacent autant l'un que l'autre et je sais que cela met Edward mal à l'aise lorsque des sujets personnels sont abordés._

_Je quitte la fenêtre des yeux pour le scruter discrètement. Ses traits sont détendus mais une certaine concentration émane de lui. J'imagine que cette simple virée et un moyen pour lui d'évaluer le résultat de ses diverses manipulations passées._

_Il ralentit alors que nous longeons à présent les falaises de la Push en partie bordées par la forêt presque omniprésente dans ce coin de l'Etat de Washington. Malgré ce que l'on peut dire sur Forks le paysage est vraiment beau, différent de tous ceux que j'ai connus avant mon arrivée._

_Nous arrivons sur le parking légèrement surélevé face à la mer. Edward se gare._

_Il se tourne vers moi et pose son bras sur le dossier derrière ma nuque._

_« Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

_Avec un sourire fier il attend ma réponse._

_« Et bien, pour un vieux modèle elle se débrouille pas trop mal ! » Je réponds hautaine._

_Il s'esclaffe « En parlant de vieux modèles on pourrait pt'être aborder le cas de ta Chevrolet ? »_

_« Je sais très bien qu'elle est toute rouillée, qu'elle a du mal à rouler tellement elle est vieille etc, etc… Donc pas la peine d'en parler une fois de plus ! »_

_« Oh, allez Bella ! Si tu me laissais faire elle deviendrait un vrai p'tit bijou. Comme la mienne ! »_

_Je lève les yeux blasée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Edward cherche à mettre la main sur mon pauvre 4x4 dans le but d'en faire « un vrai objet de collection »._

_« Pff ! Avec toutes les heures que tu passes les mains dans le cambouis j'me demande comment tu ne te lasses pas ! »_

_Et c'est là que monsieur se lance dans une explication sur son passe temps favoris sans oublier de me détailler les divers opérations qu'il a effectué sur sa chère mustang._

_Même si je n'en comprends que le tiers je le regarde amusée par son enthousiasme enfantin mais aussi attendrie par cette lueur brillante dans ses iris._

_Les moments où il est si ouvert et bavard sont rares alors j'en profite._

_Edward est le genre de personne plutôt renfermée avec une part assez sombre émanant de lui. Comme je l'ai dis, j'en connais peu sur lui mais ses allures de bad boy ténébreux sont révélatrices de son passé difficile._

_Quand je suis arrivée il y a 2 ans, il venait tout juste de partir de chez mon père qui l'avait hébergé depuis son arrivée en ville. Charlie ne m'en a pas tellement dit sur lui et tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de son passé c'est Edward lui-même qui m'en a parlé._

_Au début nous ne nous parlions presque pas, par timidité et gêne principalement mais surtout de mon côté parce que cette période fut particulièrement difficile._

_Je suis arrivée dans cette ville presque étrangère pour moi, seulement quelques semaines après le décès de ma mère. Je dus alors m'adapter à un nouveau mode de vie et apprendre à mieux connaître mon père. De son côté Masen avait « ses zones d'ombres »._

_Mais après s'être autant côtoyés les premières paroles se sont échangées, à cette période je faisais la connaissance de Rose et Emmett donc c'était inévitable, et nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus._

_Tout d'abord nous avions abordés des sujets banals dans le but de se trouver peut-être des points communs. Puis il m'a parlé de sa mère morte d'un cancer qu'il adorait et qui a tant souffert à cause de son con de père. Il a aussi évoqué les foyers dans lesquels il a dû vivre et sa nouvelle vie ici. Moi je lui ai parlé de Renée, ma mère, de sa passion pour les voyages qui nous a conduites à vivre dans plusieurs pays d'Europe, de l'accident de voiture qui l'a tuée mais aussi de ma relation avec Charlie._

_Parler avec lui est facile, sans prise de tête et malgré nos 6 ans d'écart j'ai l'impression que nous nous ressemblons._

_Il ne « m'embête » pas longtemps avec la mécanique et pendant ce qui me semble des heures nous discutons d'autres sujets. Malheureusement ces sujets tournent pour la plupart autour de moi et Masen prends un malin plaisir à me titiller avec ses questions._

_« Alors comme ça y'a un gars de ton lycée qui te court après ? » _

_La moue moqueuse qu'il arbore me fait grogner intérieurement._

_« Qui t'a dit ça ? Rose j'imagine. »_

_Son sourire s'élargit. « Et bien non, c'est Charlie qui m'a parlé d'un charmant garçon du nom de Tyler qui s'est apparemment donné pour mission de devenir ton chevalier servant ! »_

_Cette fois si mon grognement s'extériorise alors que cet imbécile se bidonne à mes côtés._

_« Génial! Vas-y, rigole idiot ! J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, il est juste un peu collant ! »_

_« Il paraît qu'il est venu un jour dans ton lycée avec un bouquet de roses pour toi ? »_

_« Oui. Parce que la veille au réfectoire il avait renversé un verre de soda sur mes chaussures. »_

_La mention des idioties de Tyler fit remonter mon agacement. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais hâte d'être en vacances._

_« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme lui dans ton lycée. C'est franchement pathétique ! »_

_Je fais la moue. « Il m'a offert des fleurs pour s'excuser de sa maladresse, c'est une gentil attention quand même, non ? » _

_« Tu va me dire que tu es ce genre de fille ? En extase pour des simples roses ? »_

_Je ris, sarcastique. « Bien sur que non mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Ca prouve que Tyler est un gentil garçon, idiot peut-être mais gentil. »_

_Edward fronce les sourcils. « Tu y crois vraiment à son numéro ? Pitié Bella, tu veux que j'te rappelle qu'elle est la principale obsession des gars à ton âge ? Et ne me contredis pas parce que je sors à peine de cette période ! »_

_Je hausse un sourcil. « Tu ne fais qu'en sortir ? » dis-je railleuse. « De façon tu n'peux pas comprendre, je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais offert de fleurs à une fille ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Sa voix se fait plus grave._

_« Et bien, sans te vexer, tu n'es pas le genre de garçon délicat et sensible aux choses romantiques ! La preuve, tu te moques de ce que Tyler a fait pour moi. »_

_Edward m'observe en silence avec un petit sourire mutin, apparemment je ne l'ai pas trop vexé. En même temps je ne fais que de dire la vérité !_

_« C'est vrai je ne suis pas très « délicat » mais honnêtement ça n'a rien de romantique son geste ! Pour toi il suffit d'un bouquet de fleur pour être considéré comme romantique. » A mesure de ces mots Edward se penche dans ma direction. « Tu vois, l'homme indélicat et rustre que je suis aurait agit différemment à la place de ce cher Tyler. Pour commencer je t'aurais offert des lys blancs parce que ce sont tes fleurs préférés, puis je l'aurais fait en privé parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention. »_

_Ces derniers mots furent soufflés tout près de mon visage._

_Je le regarde silencieuse. Bêtement je reste bloquée sur le fait qu'il connaisse mes fleurs préférée alors que je suis sûre que même mon père ne le sait pas._

_L'ambiance au sein de la voiture change radicalement alors que le ton d'Edward ne semble plus être à la plaisanterie._

_« Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas ces choses toutes simples à propos de toi et qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à te connaître. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais offert de fleur à une fille mais c'est parce qu'aucune fille ne m'a donné l'envie d'apprendre à la connaître et de lui faire ce genre de cadeau. Et puis, honnêtement, je préfère des cadeaux plus symboliques et qui durent. » Ses doigts caressent alors le bracelet à mon poignet._

_Une chaîne en argent où est accroché un petit cœur en diamant, il a appartenu à Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward et il me l'a offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire._

_Alors que je quitte du regard l'objet, je vois comme au ralenti son visage approcher du mien puis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Je reste immobile, un peu déroutée par ce geste supposé innocent._

_Il recule de quelques millimètres et se met à caresser lentement ma joue du revers de sa main, mon regard encontre le sien et s'y accroche. _

_Je ne peux pas définir ce qu'il se passe entre nous, beaucoup trop surprise et perturbée par la profondeur de ses beaux yeux bleus._

_Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de semblable entre nous._

_Mon cœur stoppe sa course effrénée lorsqu'il frôle mes lèvres des siennes et qu'il les lie enfin, je ferme mes yeux. _

_Au début je n'ose pas bouger et me laisse faire, il recule de peu son visage pour me scruter. Le regard plus sombre il s'approche une nouvelle fois. C'est fois-ci je ne peux que participer au baiser alors que ses lèvres bougent lentement contre les miennes._

_J'ai l'impression d'embrasser pour la première fois…_

_C'est doux et lent, mon cœur en émoi cogne littéralement._

_Puis nos langues se rencontrent pour la première fois. Edward se fait plus pressant, un de ses mains part à la découverte de mes cuisses nue alors que l'autre enveloppe ma joue. Une chaleur jusqu'à présent peu connue se loge dans mon bas ventre et ma main empoigne la tignasse d'Edward._

_Le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de sensuel et fougueux. Nos mains se tâtent avec envie et malgré nos respirations erratiques nous ne parvenons pas à nous séparer._

_Malheureusement un étourdissement me vient et je décide d'être raisonnable, Edward descend alors ses lèvres sur mon cou qu'il torture agréablement. Des petits gémissements sortent de ma bouche gonflée, je suis de plus en plus excitée surtout lorsque les grognements d'Edward me parviennent._

_Son souffle saccadé percute mon oreille. « J'ai tellement envie de toi là… »_

_Je m'entends à peine lui répondre « moi aussi… »_

_Il remonte son visage qui frôle à présent le mien. Nos souffles se mélangent alors que nous plongeons chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Le sien est brillant mais je n'en vois pas plus, mon esprit est obnubilé par ses grandes mains et ses lèvres tout aussi gonflées que les miennes._

_« Suis-moi à l'arrière. » Prononce-t-il faiblement._

_Je suis incapable de lui répondre me contentant de le suivre. Il s'installe au centre de la banquette arrière et me réceptionne entre ses cuisses._

_Nos bouches ont vite fait de se retrouver et pendant un long moment seul le bruit de nos baisers et de nos respirations trouble le silence dans l'habitacle._

_Comme je le désirais tant ses mains se font plus exploratrices, elles palpent d'abord mes seins à travers le tissu de ma robe puis descendent. Elles progressent du bas de mes cuisses jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses qu'elles agrippent rudement, un petit couinement aigu sort de ma bouche._

_Edward remonte une de ses mains pour atteindre mes mèches folles et doucement, sa jumelle passe la barrière de mon sous-vêtement. Ma tête tombe contre son cou alors que ses doigts trouvent mes plis intimes. _

_« Putain, t'es trempée ! »_

_Ses caresses me font pousser de profonds gémissements et je ne peux m'empêcher d'onduler mon bassin comme une chienne en chaleur._

_Je pousse un petit cri quand ses doigts me pénètrent._

_Après quelques va-et-vient il retire ses doigts et alors que ma bouche embrasse inlassablement son cou, je l'entends distinctement lécher ses doigts._

_Instinctivement mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes, le goût de mes fluides intimes mélangés à sa salive me rend fiévreuse de désir et nos langues se livrent alors une bataille des plus acharnées._

_Je sens ses mains remonter davantage ma robe puis faire doucement glisser ma petite culotte. Totalement fébrile je tente de l'aider jusqu'à m'en être totalement débarrassée, c'est alors qu'Edward stoppe notre baiser._

_Il ouvre la bouche, essoufflé. « Ai-aides-moi à me déshabiller… »_

_Avec précipitation il retire son marcel et tremblante je déboutonne son jean. Il relève son bassin, m'entraînant avec lui, ce qui me permet tout juste de libérer son membre tendu à l'extrême._

_Bordel de merde !_

_Je reste figé l'espace de quelques secondes, son sexe semble tellement sensible que je n'ose pas le toucher._

_« S'il te plaît vas-y…__ » __Son ton suppliant me sort de ma contemplation._

_Avant d'accéder à sa demande je décide de retirer complètement ma robe qui me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant nue, Edward en profite pour m'observer dans les moindres détails, en particulier ma poitrine._

_Malheureusement pour lui je lui coupe la vue et approche de son torse nu. Légèrement parsemé de poils il n'est pas particulièrement athlétique et puissant mais je le trouve parfait. _

_Je me retiens d'engloutir entre mes lèvres son membre actuellement impressionnant et décide de le faire languir. J'embrasse et trace de ma langue les moindres contours de son torse, j'insiste particulièrement sur ses pectoraux et le tatouage qui recouvre le côté droit._

_Il se laisse docilement faire m'encourageant de par ses faibles gémissements._

_Quand je remonte mon visage je vois ses yeux clos et ses traits tendus par le plaisir. Encore plus beau que d'habitude._

_Il se reconcentre sur moi alors que j'attrape son sexe. Après deux ou trois caresses je l'engloutis entre mes chairs._

_Nous poussons tous les deux un profond gémissement de bien-être._

_Nos yeux ne se quittent pas et nos lèvres se frôlent doucement alors que je bouge lentement entre ses cuisses. La tension entre nous est tellement forte que je me retiens de me déhancher sur lui comme une sauvage. _

_J'ai l'impression d'être littéralement écartelée de l'intérieur mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce sont les plus agréables sensations que j'ai vécu de ma courte vie. _

_Ses mains depuis le début agrippant mes hanches, il décide de prendre les commandes et accélère le rythme. Ses lèvres entrouvertes me donnent envie de les baiser violement. Malheureusement il me bloque la vue de son magnifique visage en l'enfouissant dans mon cou._

_« Putain Bella, tu m'rends dingue! » Rugit-il alors._

_Tout en restant connectés il me pousse afin que je m'allonge sur la banquette, il m'observe quelques secondes à genoux entre mes cuisses._

_Ses yeux me transpercent et je profite de l'image sublime qu'il me renvoie, le corps couvert de sueur à peine éclairé par les faibles lumières extérieures._

_« Parfaite… » Prononce-t-il faiblement avant de me recouvrir de son corps._

_Ce bref moment de calme est balayé par un Edward dominateur et agréablement brutal._

_Nos corps sont presque collés alors qu'il effectue de profonds et frénétiques coups de rein. Je ne m'entends plus gémir et crier mais les grognements et gémissements d'Edward m'allument comme jamais._

_Je ne pensais pas ressentir autant de plaisir que ça en deviendrait presque une torture, quelque chose de fort et incontrôlable._

_Edward écarte mes jambes qu'il cale dans le creux de ses bras et devient plus rude encore._

_Il me martèle continuellement et j'ai l'impression que cela ne cessera jamais. Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas…_

_Puis le point de rupture arrive, comme si quelque chose de fort et d'incroyablement bon éclatait en moi. L'orgasme je pense._

_Je crie le nom de mon amant telle une délivrance et à peine cela se termine pour moi que c'est à son tour. Ses coups de rein s'accélèrent, son corps tout entier tremble puis il hurle mon nom._

_Son corps couvert de sueur recouvre toujours le mien alors que nos respirations tentent de se stabiliser._

_Le temps semble ne pas vouloir reprendre son cour depuis le premier baiser échangé._

_Edward se relève à genoux entre mes cuisses. Une nouvelle fois nos regards se soudent, l'esprit embué je ne parviens pas a lire ses émotions mais probablement nous partageons les mêmes._

_Doucement nous changeons de position et je me retrouve contre son torse bouillant. Aucun mot ne brise le silence, tant mieux. Je profite du calme et de mon état de béatitude, je réfléchirais à la situation plus tard. _

_Mes yeux se ferment, bercée par le battement de cœur d'Edward contre mon oreille et de ses caresses sur mes cheveux. _

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà enfin de quoi justifier le « rated M » !<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Après plus de 3 semaines d'absence me voilà enfin !**

**Concernant le chapitre précédent je tiens à vous donner quelques précisions tout en répondant au message de Tornade. Effectivement Bella n'était plus vierge lors du FB et pour celles qui se le demandent, ils n'ont pas utilisé de préservatif (ce qui n'est pas bien évidemment). Ce souvenir de Bella est en vérité le soir de la conception de Leah, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'où le lieu peu "romantique" et l'oubli de protection !**

**Si certains points de l'histoire vous laisse perplexe n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.**

**Sinon, voici un chapitre assez court et où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, vous pourrez constater par vous-même à quel point je n'ai pas eu le temps ces jours-ci pour être inspirée.**

**Bonne lecture quand même et à très vite j'espère !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées. Cinq, je crois.

Je pensais que le retour d'Edward bouleverserait beaucoup de choses, si ce n'est pas tout dans mon quotidien. En fait pas tellement.

Les jours qui ont suivit notre confrontation je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui, ce qui fut une bonne chose. Il n'a pas cherché à me contacter et je ne l'ai jamais vu lors de mes visites chez Charlie ou Rose. En gros, il me laissait du temps et de l'espace.

_Cette patience montre à quel point il a changé…_

Je n'ai pas réellement pris le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements mais j'ai bien compris que les cartes étaient entre mes mains.

Charlie et les autres n'ont plus abordé _le sujet_ et ont relativement agis comme si tout était normal.

Après deux semaines passées ainsi, j'ai commencé à m'interroger au sujet d'Edward et à quoi il occupait ses journées.

Pour m'être une ou deux fois rendue au garage je savais qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas embauché, je l'avais pensé pourtant. Puis un soir, ma curiosité l'emportant, j'ai « innocemment » interrogé Charlie. Emmett, pour des raisons évidentes, n'a pas souhaité le reprendre tout de suite alors il a trouvé du travail à Port Angeles. Il aide à réceptionner et parfois livrer la marchandise arrivant au port, c'est plutôt épuisant et évidemment loin d'être attrayant mais apparemment il ne se plaint pas.

D'après Charlie, il travaille de très tôt le matin jusqu'à parfois tard le soir et ce presque 7 jours sur 7. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles. D'ailleurs mon père et Emmett le voyaient à peine, surtout depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement quelques jours auparavant.

Je fus quelque part soulagée de savoir toutes ces choses, d'apprendre qu'effectivement il avait repris une vie normale loin des démons passés.

Je me concentrais alors sur d'autres éléments plus légers à l'image de mon humeur. Je tentais de multiplier les activités avec ma Leah ce qui nous conduisit plusieurs fois à donner un coup de main pour la décoration de la maison du couple McCarthy.

_Leah avec un rouleau de peinture vaut le détour !_

Ils ont prévu d'emménager vers la fin du mois de mars et la pendaison de crémaillère par la même occasion.

Rose m'a aussi fait part de leur désir de pouponner.

Après plusieurs échecs il y a 3 ans ils avaient décidés d'attendre encore un peu, d'autant plus que le restaurant et le garage leurs prenaient beaucoup de temps. Cette fois-ci c'est le bon moment pour eux, leur situation professionnelle est on ne peut plus stable et il faut bien un peu de monde pour peupler cette grande maison !

J'assistais donc depuis quelques semaines à un changement de comportement chez Rosalie, légèrement excitée et totalement préoccupée par son appareil reproducteur.

_Oui je sais, écœurant ! Et encore je ne raconte pas les fabuleux détails auxquels j'ai eu le droit…_

De son côté, Emmett fait davantage profil bas à ce sujet même si je ne doute pas de son enthousiasme, tant sur la fin toute proche des travaux que sur leur « projet bébé ».

Bref, les péripéties de mon couple préféré ajouté à d'autres petits « changements » ont eu de quoi me distraire.

J'ai pu constater, en plus de Rosalie, une attitude plutôt étrange chez Charlie. Quand j'y repense cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il est comme ça mais ces dernières semaines cela a été plus frappant. Il semble particulièrement occupé puisque je le vois peu et quand c'est le cas il a comme des absences et des mystérieuses préoccupations. Ce qui m'a le plus alertée c'est lorsque j'ai refusé qu'il prenne Leah un week end et que je n'ai obtenu aucune réaction de sa part, en temps normal il aurait râlé et cherché à obtenir gain de cause.

Je n'ai pas voulu le questionner à ce propos, je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise et puis, de toute façon, je ne pense pas obtenir de réelle réponse. Il doit sûrement être inquiet par rapport à Edward et trop gêné pour aborder son cas avec moi.

Entre les bizarreries de Rose et Charlie je peux heureusement compter sur ma fille qui, elle, reste fidèle à elle-même, excepté peut-être quelques centimètres en plus.

Mon éternelle routine m'est aussi restée fidèle hormis ces éléments. Enfin, si on ne mentionne pas, bien sur, mes petites conversations avec Riley lors de ses quelques venues à l'heure du déjeuner.

Des conversations courtes, plutôt sympa je dois avouer, mais dont je n'ai jamais été l'instigatrice.

En fait, il n'y a que Rosalie pour y accorder de l'importance.

Et après trois semaines d'absence, et surtout de silence, Masen a refait son apparition.

_A croire qu'il aime me prendre au dépourvu…_

C'était justement un jour où je profitais de ma pause en compagnie de Riley. Il est arrivé, les traits du visage tirés par la fatigue, sa barbe un peu plus longue et vêtu du même manteau et du même vieux jean que la dernière fois.

Après un timide « bonjour » il s'est installé au comptoir et m'a commandé une bière qu'il a bu en silence pendant qu'avec Riley nous échangions nos dernières paroles.

Puis, une fois seuls (Rose s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine après l'avoir vu entrer) nous avons attendu quelques minutes avant de briser le silence.

Le ton était maladroit et gêné mais la conversation plutôt simple. Il a demandé de mes nouvelles et de celles de Leah mais nous avons surtout parlé de lui.

Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir ce « sale boulot » comme il l'appelle, les demandes d'emplois sont de plus en plus rares et apparemment il n'a à se plaindre de sa paie.

Même s'il a bien insisté sur le fait que cette situation était temporaire et que même si Emmett ne le prend pas au garage il reviendra à ses premiers amours.

Son attitude était en totale opposition avec son apparence et je ne pus qu'éprouver de la sympathie envers lui. Il était visiblement épuisé et devais sans doute en avoir marre de ce travail qui lui laissait très peu de répit mais il ne s'est à aucun moment plaint.

Au contraire, il ironisait sur le fait que toutes ces tâches l'entretenait physiquement et qu'il préférait ça à s'ennuyer dans son appart très peu meublé.

D'ailleurs Masen m'a aussi parlé avec enthousiasme de son cher appartement, situé tout près du port dans un des anciens bâtiments abritant autrefois du matériel nautique. C'est apparemment un petit loft avec une jolie vue sur la mer. Il m'a invité à venir un de ces jours, avec Leah bien sur.

J'irai peut-être par curiosité mais il y a de fortes chances que j'y aille seule.

Il en profité ensuite pour me questionner sur Leah. Je lui ai parlé de l'école et de la gym, ce qui m'a valu un sourire triste de sa part. Lancé sur le sujet il enchaîné les questions. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à rattraper à propos de Leah mais j'ai coupé court à la conversation en lui promettant que je lui dirais tout ce qu'il veut savoir les prochaines fois que l'on se verra.

Je ne pouvais pas comme ça lui raconter en détail la petite vie de ma-_notre_ fille. Il va falloir du temps.

Il ne m'a cependant pas demandé si j'avais enfin décidé de lui accorder un moment avec elle.

Par contre, il m'a fait comprendre que l'argent qu'il gagnait ne servait pas qu'à le faire vivre et qu'il comptait bien m'aider financièrement. Ne pouvant contenir ma fierté la conversation s'est terminée avec une légère tension, j'ai retrouvé l'Edward buté que j'ai si souvent connu et finalement je n'ai pas cherché à lutter.

En fait, c'est une bonne chose qu'il souhaite s'impliquer autant avec Leah, et puis c'est normal après tout. S'il veut faire partie de sa vie il se doit de s'occuper d'elle, au moins presque autant que moi.

_Même si c'est dur, va falloir serrer les dents et faire taire ma putain de fierté mal placée._

En résumé cette conversation a eu le don de pencher la balance en sa faveur. Et elle n'a pas cessé de le faire jusqu'à présent.

Il est revenu presque tous les jours au restaurant, au grand déplaisir de Rose, simplement pour prendre une bière ou commander un repas pour diner.

Il s'est fait discret et n'a jamais été trop insistant comme je le craignais. Nous parlions très peu mais surtout de sujets bateaux comme le travail.

Ses journées étaient toujours aussi remplies mais il prenait maintenant le temps de venir me voir ou de passer un moment avec Charlie ou Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce qu'ils se disaient mais les choses semblaient aller de mieux en mieux.

Malgré la rareté de ces moments je ne pouvais que constater les efforts qu'il faisait. Il enchaînait les journées épuisantes sans râler, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu qu'Edward n'a jamais été du genre fainéant mais quand même. Il a commencé à me donner de l'argent mais j'ai bien insisté sur le fait que je le dépenserais uniquement pour la petite. Justement à ce sujet il était facile de remarquer qu'il se retenait de me parler de certaines choses mais il a laissé une nouvelle fois de côté son impatience et son côté tête de mule.

Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de calme et de réserve, il s'est petit à petit fait une place dans mon quotidien sans me bousculer et en me laissant du temps. La rancœur est toujours présente et le sera toujours d'ailleurs, mais il faut savoir avancer. Il a su aussi atténuer ma méfiance à son égard mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes.

Je me dis qu'il ne se tue pas à la tâche pour rien et que ce serait vraiment étrange qu'il replonge après tout les efforts qu'il a fait durant ces 4 dernières années. Je pense honnêtement que la seule chose qui pourrait lui donner envie de fuir une nouvelle fois et retrouver ses addictions serait un rejet de ma part.

Ces derniers jours j'envisage donc d'organiser une rencontre entre lui et Leah. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire, si c'est le bon moment mais je préfère ne pas me prendre la tête et faire les choses comme je le sens. De toute façon il ne faut pas se voiler la face, cela doit bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Bien sur je pense à ça de manière très sérieuse en mettant certaines choses au point.

Le plus important : cette rencontre se fera _évidemment_ en ma présence. Hors de question de le laisser seul avec ma fille.

_Il va falloir que je m'habitue à employer le « notre »… Quoique, pour l'instant c'est surtout MA fille !_

Il faut aussi que je parle à Edward avant. Malgré cette fameuse conversation il y a quelques semaines et les quelques autres plutôt courtes je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment, et il faut que je lui parle un peu de Leah histoire que cela se passe au mieux entre eux.

Je vais, enfin, devoir faire le plus délicat : préparer Leah. A ce niveau là je suis un peu larguée, je ne sais pas tellement quoi lui dire et comment le faire. Bien sur, il n'est pas question de tout de suite présenter Edward comme étant son père. C'est une enfant très intuitive donc cela complique la chose, je ne peux pas lui dire n'importe quoi et je n'en ai pas envie de toute manière. Il faudrait que j'expose la situation de manière différente pour que ce ne soit pas en contradiction avec la vérité qui viendra progressivement. Je veux faire les choses en douceur.

_Dur, dur tout ça…_

A bientôt 5 ans, Leah a déjà abordé la question de « son papa ». Avec tous ses petits camarades de classe qui ont leurs deux parents près d'eux, la situation est bien entendu difficile et j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle ressente le moins possible ce manque et reçoive tout l'amour que peuvent apporter une mère et un père réunis. Evidement, par moment cela ne suffit pas.

_Et j'en voudrais éternellement à Edward pour ça._

Plutôt que de le faire passer pour mort ou une autre connerie du genre j'ai été honnête, et je dois le préciser, contre l'avis de mon père et de mes amis. Je pense personnellement que les enfants ne sont pas si naïfs qu'on le pense et qu'il faut simplement aborder certains sujets différemment qu'on le ferait avec un adulte.

Notamment avec l'exemple de certains de ces camarades dont les parents sont séparés, je lui ai expliqué qu'il existait, pour diverses raisons, beaucoup de familles où les enfants ne vivent qu'avec un seul parent et qu'elle était donc loin d'être la seule. Quand elle m'a demandé où est son père et pourquoi, je lui ai répondu qu'il vivait très loin et que je ne savais pas où il était. Mon seul petit mensonge, qui s'est avéré ne pas en être un, était d'affirmer qu'il allait peut-être revenir. Si Masen n'était pas revenu j'aurai attendu quelques années pour lui dire la triste vérité.

Je sais que ce sont des explications plutôt dures à entendre pour une petite fille et je culpabilise encore d'avoir autant porté atteinte à son innocence d'enfant, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. N'importe quelle autre réponse aurait été aussi délicate.

Si tout ce passe bien avec Edward, j'espère lui faire oublier ces moments passés.

C'est la principale raison qui m'encourage à lui laisser une chance, la possibilité qu'un jour Leah puisse vivre auprès de ses deux parents. Quelque part c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit de retour parmi nous. Même si me concernant j'aimerais le voir loin de moi et que je ressens toujours un aussi grand malaise près de lui. Pour l'instant je pense à Leah et je fais au mieux pour elle, moi je passe après.

La disparition si brutale de ma mère m'affecte toujours autant et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à vivre ce que je vis…

Hier, Rose m'a proposé de passer la soirée au garage avec les gars, c'est quelque chose que l'on fait souvent. Certains vendredis soirs, après le boulot, on emporte des plats là-bas que l'on déguste avec tout le monde, on passe la soirée à discuter, rire et boire.

_J'ai tendance à oublier que je ne suis qu'une jeune femme de 22 ans, heureusement que les autres sont là pour me rappeler que je ne suis que la benjamine de la bande !_

Edward sera de la partie aussi et d'ailleurs Rose avait hésité à me proposer de venir. Normalement je l'aurais évité mais c'est une bonne occasion pour pouvoir lui parler un peu, surtout que c'est impossible de le faire dans la journée.

Avec soin je prépare en compagnie de Rose notre repas et essaye de mettre de côté mon anxiété.

On verra bien ce qu'il se passe, après ces quelques semaines passées j'ai moins de raisons de m'inquiéter.

Je l'espère en tout cas.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oui je sais, ça faisait longtemps ! **

**Désolée pour les quelques personnes qui me suivent mais je suis dans une période un peu compliquée. **

**Je manque à la fois de temps, de motivation et d'inspiration, vous le remarquerez avec ce chapitre.**

**En tout cas je remercie une nouvelle fois celles qui ont pris le temps de poster un message.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Il est presque 20h lorsque Rose gare son Audi devant le garage.

Evidemment le premier à venir vers nous, ou plutôt vers le coffre chargé de nourriture, n'est autre qu'Emmett. A sa suite nous voyons arriver tous les autres : Sam et sa femme Emily, les frères Ateara, James (le gros lourd de la dernière fois) et sa compagne (une jolie grande rousse), Riley et bien sur Edward. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu certains, je suis donc contente de les retrouver. Notamment Emily qui m'accueille avec une grande étreinte comme à son habitude.

Je pense que cette soirée sera le bon moyen pour moi de décompresser un peu. Un peu plus tôt j'ai déposé Leah chez sa copine Claire, je n'aurais donc pas à trop culpabiliser de la laisser pour passer du bon temps.

Après avoir salué tout ce petit monde nous nous dirigeons aussitôt à l'étage supérieur du garage. Là-bas est aménagé une grande salle de pause pour les gars avec un coin cuisine, un petit salon et une grande table pour les repas.

Nous nous organisons ensuite selon nos habitudes, avec les filles nous finissons de préparer le repas pendant que les gars nettoient le reste de la salle et mettent la table.

Pendant ce temps j'apprends un peu à connaître la femme de James, Victoria elle s'appelle. Je dis un peu parce qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde et semble un peu froide, Emily qui la connait davantage n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. On verra bien.

« Bon les filles c'est bientôt prêt j'espère, j'crève la dalle moi ! »

« Eh bien donne-nous un coup de main au lieu de te plaindre ! »

Comme toujours les pleurnicheries d'Emmett ne trouvent que les réprimandes de sa chère femme.

« Pff ! Vous n'étiez pas sensées tout préparer au restaurant ? »

« Tu peux bien attendre 5 minutes, non ? De toute façon c'est prêt maintenant ! »

Emily et moi sourions, amusée de leur chamaillerie tout en prenant les plats.

« Dis, tu es sûre de vouloir un deuxième enfant ? »

Rose se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Ca lui donnera peut-être envie de mûrir un peu. »

Toujours en riant nous approchons de la table.

Em' qui nous a entendues intervient. « Arrête tes conneries Bella ! Bon, à table tout le monde ! »

C'est après ce cri du cœur que nous nous installons enfin. Je prends place entre Riley et Emily et vois Edward s'installer à côté d'Emmett qui me fait face. J'attendrais la fin du repas pour lui parler un peu, de toute façon je ne comptais pas le faire entourés de la bande.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'installe autour de la table.

Je prends des nouvelles de Riley mais discute surtout avec Emily. La conversation tourne principalement autour de Leah et de son fils Jacob, maintenant âgé de 7 ans.

Tout au long de la discussion je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi.

« Tu sais, ce serais bien qu'un de ces jours on organise une sortie avec les petits. On pourrait les emmener à la plage vu que les beaux jours arrivent ou à l'aquarium de Port Angeles ? »

Je souris, enthousiaste par la proposition d'Emy. « C'est une super idée, j'pense qu'ils adoreraient. Mais bon, il faudrait qu'on trouve le temps pour le faire. »

Emily étant infirmière, c'est difficile de trouver un moment où nous sommes libres en même temps.

« On trouvera bien ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues, Leah a dû pousser depuis ! Tu sais, Jake me parle souvent d'elle, il lui a même fait un dessin. Apparemment la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus elle a été très critique sur une de ses « œuvres » ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Je m'esclaffe bruyamment accompagnée par Emily. « Le pauvre, j'espère qu'elle a pas été trop dure avec lui ! En tout cas elle aussi me parle de lui parfois. »

« Raison de plus pour passer un après midi ensemble ! »

Le silence se fait entre nous alors que nous finissons nos assiettes.

J'allais reprendre la parole mais Riley m'interpelle. « Le week end dernier j'ai vu ton père en ville avec ta fille. Elle est vraiment mignonne comme gamine ! »

« Ah, merci. » Je réponds doucement.

« Tout le portrait de sa mère. » Me dit-il alors avec un grand sourire.

Je ne réponds pas mais lui offre un léger sourire.

Nous poursuivons le repas alors que peu à peu tout le monde s'intéresse aux nouveaux venus en ville, Riley et Victoria. Cette dernière semble davantage enthousiaste que Riley par cette attention collective et se fait un plaisir de nous parler de sa petite vie.

De temps en temps je croise le regard d'Edward, visiblement contrarié.

J'écoute un peu distraitement la conversation tout en me concentrant sur mon succulent plat de lasagnes.

« Quand même, elle est pas un peu jeune pour avoir une fille ? »

Je lève subitement les yeux de mon assiette à l'entente de la voix grave et réprobatrice de Victoria, le silence se fait soudainement autour de la table.

_Suis-je parano en pensant que c'est de moi qu'elle parle ?_

Son regard se pose brièvement sur chacune des personnes autour de la table pour enfin se fixer au mien.

_Apparemment non._

« Ta fille a 4 ans, c'est ça ? Et toi tu dois en avoir à peine vingt non ? »

_Presque, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? _

_Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a amené à parler de moi._

« Hum… J'en ai 22. » Ma voix beaucoup moins assurée que dans ma tête lui répond.

« Ah, bon ? Tu fais tellement jeune, je t'en aurais donné 18 ou 19 grand max ! »

En contraste avec sa vexante désinvolture, l'ambiance s'est nettement refroidit. Je vois tous les autres visiblement gênés, surtout James, Edward et Rosalie sont eux clairement remontés. D'un simple coup d'œil j'intime Rosalie de ne rien dire. Pas la peine d'envenimer les choses.

« Et bien non, j'ai eu 22 ans en octobre dernier. » Je tente de prendre de l'assurance et de paraître impassible.

Même si j'ai vraiment envie de la remettre sèchement à sa place.

« Et bah, ça doit pas être la joie ! Même à mon âge j'aimerais pas devoir m'occuper d'un gosse. »

Je ne sais pas si elle se veut méchante mais le ton qu'elle emploie est plutôt innocent. Elle paraît surtout d'une franchise un peu naïve.

Elle ajoute l'air de rien « En plus t'es seule pour t'occuper d'elle apparemment. C'est sûr que pour les mecs c'est facile de se barrer, surtout qu'à cet âge ça n'assume pas beaucoup de choses ! »

Immédiatement je tourne les yeux vers Edward qui se lève brusquement.

« Bon les gars assez de bla bla, j'ai trop attendu comme ça le super gâteau des filles ! » Emmett, notre sauveur, se lève. « Masen, viens avec moi prendre le dessert. »

Il le suit en silence après m'avoir accordé un dernier regard.

« C'est vrai qu'il donne envie, avec tout ce chocolat… » Sam finit de détourner l'attention et nous passons à autre chose.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai le droit à ce genre de remarque alors autant ne pas s'en préoccuper davantage.

_Putain, depuis quand je suis devenue aussi détachée à ce sujet ?_

_A croire que je m'améliore à tous les niveaux ces temps-ci._

Une fois le dessert dégusté et la salle nettoyée, nous décidons de descendre.

Vu la température hivernale nous étions plutôt réticents au départ mais Jared et Quil ne veulent pas rester enfermés. Nous allumons alors un feu dans notre coin habituel. Sam et Emmett descendent les caisses de boissons tandis que Rose et Emy pensent à apporter la chaîne sans fil.

Ma première bière de la soirée à la main, je reste debout près du feu tout en profitant du son sortant des enceintes.

Un peu plus loin tous les gars et Emily sont en grande conversation, Edward s'éloigne le téléphone à l'oreille et Rose et Victoria s'assoient à l'écart.

Je vois d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil cette dernière s'approcher.

« Hey ! Désolée pour t'à l'heure, j'ai pas trop fait attention à c'que je disais. » Sa voix est bien moins assurée que plus tôt.

A mon avis, vu d'où elle vient, ses excuses ne viennent pas de sa propre initiative.

En me balançant légèrement au son de la musique je réponds d'une voix égale. « C'est pas grave. »

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop vexée ? »

Je souris, désabusée. « Non, t'inquiète. »

« Ok. »

Elle reste quelques encore secondes à mes côtés puis, voyant que je ne compte pas engager la conversation, retourne à sa place.

J'observe distraitement les grandes flammes crépitantes et croise le regard moqueur d'Emily de l'autre côté du feu. Complice, Je réponds à son sourire.

Je scrute alors brièvement Victoria, elle enchaîne les phrases à un débit presque inhumain alors que Rosalie tente visiblement de cacher son ennui. Je ne voulais pas au début émettre de jugement au vu de ses vêtements un peu courts pour la saison et de son allure très sophistiquée mais après tout ce qui a pu sortir de sa bouche dans la soirée…

_Comme on dit, les clichés ont la vie dure._

« Alors, _on_ t'embête encore ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est la voix chaude de Riley qui m'interpelle.

« Hum, non. _On_ vient s'excuser cette fois ! »

Il rigole doucement. « C'est qu'elle est capable de dire des choses intelligentes quand elle veut ! »

Tout en ricanant discrètement je me tourne vers sa silhouette. « T'es un peu dur avec elle, la pauvre ! »

Ses prunelles sombres me sondent avec malice. « Si tu la connaissais mieux, ce n'est pas elle que tu plaindrais ! Elle squatte presque tous les jours le garage, j'peux te dire que c'est un enfer pour tous même pour son copain. A croire qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ! »

« Ca vous fait un peu de distraction au moins, une jolie distraction ! »

« Mouais… Pas mon genre personnellement. »

Nous restons dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes.

Au loin je vois Edward revenir vers nous.

« Dis, Bella ? » Je tourne la tête vers Riley. « J'voulais te demander un truc… Hum, j'aimerais bien t'inviter un soir au restaurant. A Port Angeles ils viennent d'ouvrir un restaurant de fruits de mer il a l'air pas mal. »

« Tu vas manger chez la concurrence ? » Je réplique instantanément, plus pour gagner du temps que dans une tentative d'humour.

Son sourire se décrispe. « Vous n'êtes pas tellement spécialisés dans les fruits de mer, et puis c'est évident que je préfèrerais toujours les hamburgers maisons de Rose ! »

Je tente un sourire et détourne mon regard. Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

_Pathétique ! _

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Edward, malgré la distance qui nous sépare je me perds dans la profondeur de ses iris bleutés qui me fixent. Il se tient à l'écart du groupe, adossé contre sa voiture garée tout près alors qu'il fume tranquillement sa cigarette.

« Alors ? »

Je détourne mon attention vers Riley.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps. Entre le restaurant et Leah… »

« Justement, ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu. »

« Hum, je sais pas… »

« Allez. J'te promets qu'on va passer une soirée sympa. » Il ponctue cette phrase d'une petite moue qui m'arrache un sourire.

L'air espiègle qu'il arbore fini de me convaincre.

_Après tout Riley est un gars gentil, j'espère juste qu'il n'en attend pas plus._

« Ok. Hum… Vendredi soir c'est bon pour toi ? »

Sa moue se transforme en grand sourire. « Ouais. Je passe te chercher vers 19h chez toi ? »

« Ok. »

Nous échangeons ensuite deux, trois banalités jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien à dire.

Puis j'entends les premiers accords de _Creep_.

Immédiatement mes yeux se posent sur Masen. _Sa chanson._

_La notre aussi…_

Ses lèvres articulent doucement les paroles à l'instar des miennes, son regard quant à lui se perd au loin.

_Cette chanson lui fait toujours le même effet._

Je me décide enfin à bouger et je quitte le feu et Riley pour le rejoindre.

Il me remarque enfin et ne me quitte du regard qu'au moment où je m'installe à ses côtés. En silence nous écoutons la fin de la chanson.

Il sort son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et m'en propose une. Je ne sais plus quand j'ai fumé pour la dernière fois mais j'accepte.

L'espace d'un instant on se croirait revenus plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où notre relation était si simple, si saine. Je repense brièvement à tous ces moments comme celui-ci où nous nous contentions d'être ensemble, sans paroles échangées, juste le fait de sentir la présence de l'autre.

_Il faut que je stoppe cette nostalgie devenue trop pesante…_

« Tu vas bien ? »

Edward tourne la tête vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Oui, ça peut aller. »

Les cernes qui creusent son visage le contredisent.

« Pas trop épuisé ces temps-ci ? »

« Un peu oui, mais j'ai pris le rythme maintenant. »

« Evite de trop te tuer à la tâche quand même. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Son sourire devient moqueur. « J'pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Je soupire. « Je n'passe pas mes journées à faire des allers-retours et à manipuler de gros engins. Tu compte faire ça encore longtemps ? »

« Le temps de pouvoir retourner dans un garage, de préférence celui d'Emmett. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer et pour pouvoir t'aider un peu. »

« Je te remercie pour ça mais te fatigue pas trop quand même. »

« T'as pas à me remercier, et encore moins à t'inquiéter. Après tout ce qui s'est passé c'est tout à fait normal. » Son regard se fit plus intense avant de détourner son attention vers nos amis un peu plus loin.

Après avoir tiré ma dernière latte je laisse tomber mon mégot et les observe moi aussi.

Les garçons, excepté Sam qui tient Emily dans ses bras, se font des passes avec un ballon tandis que les filles sont installées confortablement près du feu. De notre place on peut les entendre chahuter joyeusement.

Je me tourne vers le profil d'Edward qui regarde la scène avec un petit sourire.

« Ca ne te manque pas Chicago ? »

A la mention de sa ville natale ses traits se durcissent. « J'aime ma ville et la famille Cullen me manque mais je me sens mieux ici. »

« Ca bouge quand même plus qu'ici. »

« J'préfère le calme, on étouffe parfois dans les villes comme Chicago. Et puis c'est pas pour l'ambiance que j'suis ici. »

Je l'observe pendant quelques minutes en silence avant de me lancer.

« Tu sais, Edward… » Il me regarde enfin. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines… »

Il se tourne complètement dans ma direction, l'air tout aussi sérieux que le mien.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi vis-à-vis de ce que tu sais n'a pas changé et j'ai tout le temps peur que tu décides une nouvelle fois de partir. Mais bon, je me rends compte de tous les efforts que tu as fais, tu passes des journées épuisantes pour m'aider financièrement et tu ne m'as jamais mis de pression pour quoi que ce soit. »

Il m'écoute patiemment.

« Bref, dis-moi quand tu es disponible et on pourrait organiser un après-midi avec Leah. »

Son visage s'éclaire instantanément. « C'est vrai ? Hum, ce week end j'travaille pas, si c'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? »

Un peu oui. « Autant le faire avant que la semaine reprenne. Par contre on fait ça dimanche, le temps que je prépare Leah. »

Il acquiesce vivement de la tête. « Ok, pas de problème. »

Il semble clairement enthousiaste mais je durcis le ton. « Je vais l'emmener sur la plage de la Push et tu nous rejoindras, au moins elle ne se posera pas trop de questions vu qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu avant. Ecoutes, j'vais pas lui inventer d'histoire, déjà parce qu'elle saura bientôt qui tu es et aussi parce que j'veux pas lui mentir. Pour l'instant je compte juste lui dire le minimum : que tu es un ami qu'on a connu avant sa naissance et qui est retourné vivre parmi sa famille. »

Docile, il acquiesce une nouvelle fois. « D'accord, de toute façon je ne me voyais pas tout de suite me présenter à elle comme étant son père. On fera ça doucement. » Il semble maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. « Je… Je pensais pas que tu serais d'accord pour que je la voie aussi vite. J'étais même sûr que jamais ça n'arriverait ! »

« Si comme tu le dis tu restes ici pour de bon, un jour tu finiras bien par la rencontrer. Autant que ce soit prévu. »

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un long moment, chacun dans ses réflexions.

_De mon côté c'est plutôt dans mes angoisses que je suis._

Puis Emmett nous interpelle mettant fin à notre tête à tête.

Nous rejoignons ensemble tout le monde.

« Merci Bella. »

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer ses prunelles brillantes.

« Je t'appelle demain. » Je réponds sans montrer l'émotion que ses mots ont provoquée.

Je me dirige ensuite vers Rosalie sans lui adresser de regard.

Je passe le reste de la soirée avec elle et essaye de mettre de côté ce qu'il s'est dit plus tôt avec Edward.

Il est très tard lorsque nous quittons tous le garage.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : la fameuse rencontre pèrefille**

**Bye !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre de rédemption, les miracles existent !**

**Je manque un peu d'inspiration concernant l'histoire, surtout que je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle fiction qui m'inspire un peu plus (pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas) !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bellaeva : Merci de ta compréhension, de toute façon même si mon inspiration décide de disparaître à tout jamais (non, je ne dramatise pas !) je finirais l'histoire ! J'espère que leur rencontre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**vanina63 : justement c'est tout à fait ce que Bella pense mais c'est un peu difficile pour elle de gérer au mieux la situation. Ne t'inquiète pas, la petite Leah ne vivra pas dans le mensonge !  
><strong>

**indosyl : c'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas lui ouvrir grand les bras ;) Surtout avec ce qu'il traine derrière lui !  
><strong>

**mlca66 : De rien ! Dsl pour l'attente, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus speed !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

« Leah ! Viens ici ma chérie ! »

J'entends ses petits pas s'approcher.

« Assis-toi à côté de moi, je dois te parler. »

Je referme et pose mon livre sur la table basse alors que la petite prend place sur le canapé.

Après m'être un peu trop trituré les méninges il est grand temps de la mettre au courant.

Je l'ai déjà fais plus tôt au téléphone avec Charlie, juste après avoir récupéré Leah chez sa copine.

A l'instar d'Edward il avait été surpris mais j'ai sentis, au son de sa voix, de l'enthousiasme. Un peu d'inquiétude aussi alors qu'il enchainait les questions.

Avec Rosalie, il a finit de me rassurer sur mes choix.

Hier soir je n'ai finalement pas pu tenir ma langue bien longtemps et j'ai donc raconté à mon amie ma conversation avec Edward sur le chemin du retour. Je pensais qu'elle me désapprouverait mais c'était tout le contraire. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas, et ne sera jamais je pense, la fan numéro 1 de Masen, elle a été totalement en accord avec ma décision.

Tout comme moi elle pense au bien être de ma fille.

S'il a vraiment tourné la page, ce qui semble être le cas, Leah doit pouvoir connaître son père. Et Edward a le droit de connaître sa fille, malgré ses actes passés.

Ce serait très mal de ma part d'empêcher ça.

_Et puis, quelque part, sa longue absence était nécessaire. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé approcher ma fille alors qu'il était accro à ses merdes !_

Je regarde le visage songeur de Leah qui attend sagement à mes côtés. La pauvre, je dois l'avoir inquiétée !

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a maman ? »

Je la rassure avec un sourire. « Rien de grave. C'est juste que demain je t'emmène passer l'après-midi sur la plage de la Push. On va se promener et faire une petit pique nique. »

Elle devient immédiatement plus enthousiaste. « Y'aura pt'être des baleines ! »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. « Oui peut-être… Par contre on ne sera pas toutes seules. Un ami va nous rejoindre là-bas. »

« Tonton Emmett ? »

« Non, c'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Il s'appelle Edward. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « C'est ton n'amoureux ? »

« Non ! » Je réponds vivement. Elle m'observe toujours de sa mine interrogative, comment cette idée a pu lui venir à l'esprit ?

_Il a fallu qu'elle tombe__ presque__ juste ! Je ne me serais pas étonné qu'elle ait tout de suite compris qui est Edward pour elle !_

Je poursuis mes explications. « Il vivait à Forks il y a quelques années mais il est retourné vivre dans la ville où il a grandit, Chicago. Si tu veux je te montrerais où c'est sur la carte du pays. »

Elle acquiesce de la tête. « Pourquoi il est revenu ici ? »

« Heu… » Je suis un peu prise au dépourvu. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu et il avait aussi envie de revenir dans l'coin. »

Elle n'ajoute rien ce qui me soulage. Il faut tout de même que je me prépare aux éventuelles questions qu'elle pourrait me poser.

Malgré la fatigue j'essaie de me concentrer sur la route devant moi. Sans surprise j'ai eu un sommeil plutôt agité, très court mais peuplé de rêves étranges.

J'aimerais prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté mais malheureusement je n'y parviens pas.

Enfin… Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes de la plage et de notre rendez-vous avec Edward alors il se sert plus à rien de faire du souci.

Pour me distraire je me concentre sur Leah qui chantonne sur la banquette arrière.

Elle au moins est détendue. Pour elle nous ne faisons que sortir nous balader avec un vieil ami. Un vieil ami qu'elle ne connait pas encore.

Je ne vois pourquoi je m'inquiète, honnêtement ce serait vraiment surprenant si les choses se déroulaient mal.

Il est environ 10h30 quand je me gare sur le parking surplombant la plage. Je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois où Edward et moi nous sommes retrouvés ici.

_Si Leah savait qu'elle a été conçue ici même… _

Nous avons rendez-vous à 11h. Je descends du véhicule puis libère Leah de son siège.

Je ne vois Edward nulle part, en même temps nous avons presque une demi-heure d'avance. Je souhaite l'attendre sur le parking mais Leah en décide autrement et me tire par le bras jusqu'à l'étendue de galets.

Nous nous approchons doucement de l'eau, certainement glacée, alors que les bourrasques de vent nous giflent le visage. Je lève légèrement la tête pour observer la grisaille du ciel.

_C'est pas le temps idéal pour une balade sur la plage._

Arrivées à quelques mètres des vagues plus agitées que d'ordinaire je ressers ma prise sur la main de Leah qui évidemment n'a qu'une seule idée en tête face à ce spectacle.

« Non chérie, tu restes près de moi ! Si tu veux on s'approche de l'eau mais tu me tiens la main. »

Elle ne perd rien de son enthousiasme et sautille à mes côtés. Après quelques minutes je décide de lui lâcher la main tout en m'assurant de rester près d'elle.

_Moi, soucieuse ? Non, juste mère d'une adorable casse-cou !_

Le bruit d'un moteur familier détourne mon attention, je vois au loin une mustang se garer.

_Ca y est…_

Je tourne la tête du côté de Leah qui joue avec des cailloux.

« Viens Leah ! Edward est arrivé. »

Elle jette ses derniers cailloux à la mer puis me rejoint. Main dans la main nous avançons en direction d'Edward qui vient aussi à notre rencontre.

A mesure que nous approchons je constate que ses yeux sont rivés sur la petite à mes côtés, il se mordille distraitement la lèvre alors que ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Tous les signes d'un Edward Masen nerveux.

Bizarrement je ne le suis pas tellement. J'essaie surtout de paraître détachée devant Leah.

Alors qu'à peine quelques mètres nous séparent j'engage la conversation.

« Salut, Edward. »

« Salut. » Il me regarde tout en arborant un petit sourire. « Ca va ? »

« Oui, nous allons bien malgré le froid. » Je baisse les yeux et m'adresse à ma fille. « Leah tu dis bonjour à Edward. »

Elle pose un regard insouciant, quoique un peu intimidé sur lui tout en serrant ma jambe d'un de ses bras.

« B'jour Edard. »

Il sourit devant sa prononciation un peu maladroite. Mal assuré, il s'accroupit devant la petite.

« Bonjour Leah, je suis content de te voir. »

Mon cœur se sert alors que j'observe ses yeux briller d'émotion. Il se relève ensuite et semble reprendre ses esprits.

« Ca vous dis de vous mettre au chaud, le temps n'est pas terrible pour une balade. On pourrait aller au café de Sue ? »

Je regarde Leah qui ne semble pas protester. « Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Le café n'étant qu'à quelques mètres nous faisons la route à pied. Je tiens toujours la main de Leah qui marche entre nous. Le trajet se fait en silence, discrètement, je zieute Masen qui, une nouvelle fois, ne quitte pas Leah des yeux alors que celle-ci marche tranquillement toujours aussi insouciante à ce qui l'entoure.

Enfin arrivés à destination nous nous installons sur les sièges en cuir et profitons de la chaleur du lieu.

La propriétaire, Sue Clearwater, vient nous saluer tout en prenant notre commande, elle semble contente de nous voir tous ensemble mais je trouve qu'elle me scrute bizarrement.

Après avoir reçu nos plats et boissons, Edward rompt le silence qui perdurait.

Il engage doucement la conversation avec Leah, lui pose surtout des questions sur l'école et elle lui répond avec beaucoup d'entrain tout en profitant pour me raconter quelque chose s'étant produit dans la semaine.

Moi je reste en retrait et me contente de les écouter discuter tranquillement.

Maintenant c'est au tour de Leah de se faire curieuse.

« Tu vis où ? » Elle lui demande tout en sirotant son chocolat au lait.

« A Port Angeles, tout près du port. »

« Oh ! Avec tous les bateaux ? »

« Oui mais ce sont surtout des bateaux de pêche. »

« Mon papi il a un petit bateau pour la pêche et des fois il m'emmène avec lui ! »

« Oui je sais, je suis déjà parti pêcher avec lui. » Edward répond tout en lui souriant.

Leah fronce alors les sourcils. « Tu le connais ? »

« Bien sur ! Je l'ai connu avant de connaitre ta maman. » Il me jette un bref regard.

« Maman m'a dit que tu vivais avant à… » Elle lève la tête dans ma direction. « C'est où que t'as dis ? »

Je réponds doucement. « C'est Chicago, ma puce. »

« Ah oui ! » Elle s'exclame tout en se ré intéressant à son interlocuteur. « C'est comment Chi-ca-go ? » Elle prononce le dernier mot avec lenteur comme pour chaque nouveau mot qu'elle découvre.

« C'est beaucoup plus grand que Forks ! Beaucoup moins vert aussi ! » Son sourire ne le quitte plus à présent. Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu aussi souriant.

J'aime le voir ainsi.

Excitée, Leah se tourne vers moi tout en pressant mon bras. « Maman, on ira là-bas un jour ? »

Je regarde Edward les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de répondre.

« Heu… On verra chérie. C'est un peu loin Chicago. » Ma voix trompe un peu mon malaise et je décide de détourner son attention. « Le temps semble s'adoucir, on retourne sur la plage ? »

Les deux acquiescent, une plus vivement que l'autre, et nous quittons les lieux après que Masen m'ait pris de court en payant l'intégralité de nos consommations.

La température est, cette fois-ci, davantage supportable et le vent moins violent. Avec Edward nous marchons côte à côte au bord de la mer alors que Leah trottine joyeusement devant nous.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui. «Dis, tu as fini de t'installer finalement ? »

« J'ai acheté deux ou trois meubles qui me manquaient, c'est à peu près tout. Tu sais, la déco c'est pas mon truc et puis, même si je suis bien là bas j'espère, un peu plus tard, trouver quelque chose de plus grand. »

« Ah bon ? J'croyais que c'était largement suffisant pour toi ? »

« Mouais… » Il répond un peu dubitatif.

« Edaaaard ! »

Leah qui était à quelques mètres de nous court pour se poster face à ce cher « Edard ».

« J'ai vu une baleine là bas, vient j'vais te la montrer ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle le tire par le bras, il ne peut que la suivre docilement.

Je les suis amusée, effectivement en regardant au loin je peux apercevoir une énorme masse sombre à la surface de l'eau.

Alors que je me rapproche d'eux j'entends Leah expliquer à Edward tout ce qu'elle sait sur les mammifères marins, ce dernier l'écoute très attentivement.

Je reste une nouvelle fois en retrait et les laisse profiter du moment. De temps en temps je leur jette un petit coup d'œil, mes lèvres se courbent alors d'elles même.

Je m'approche au bord de l'eau, trempe ma main et la retire vivement à cause de la température, attrape quelques cailloux et fais comme ma fille plus tôt. Malheureusement mes ricochets n'ont de ricochet que le nom.

Au bout d'un certain temps je me renseigne sur l'heure, il est presque 15h.

_Leah devrait être à la sieste._

« Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ! » Je m'exclame tout fort.

Edward et Leah se tournent vers moi.

« Pas tout de suite maman ! » Réplique cette dernière.

Je fais quelques pas dans leur direction. « Ma puce tu devrais être au lit en ce moment ! Et puis ça risque de pleuvoir dans peu de temps. »

Elle me dégaine sa fameuse moue suppliante.

« Ta maman a raison mais c'est pas grave on reviendra ici bientôt ? » Edward prononce les derniers mots en me scrutant.

Je regarde Leah à ses pieds. « Oui, on pourra toujours revenir. Un jour où il fera beau cette fois ! »

« D'accord. » Elle répond alors d'une petite voix tout en se jetant presque à mes pieds pour que je la porte.

_Evidemment qu'elle est épuisée cette tête de mule !_

Je nous conduis jusqu'à la voiture, Masen sur mes talons. Après avoir installé Leah sur son siège je me tourne vers lui.

« Tu veux nous suivre à l'appart ? »

« Heu… Ouais. » Il répond, un peu surpris par ma demande.

_Moi-même je le suis un peu._

A peine rentrés chez nous, Leah se dirige dans sa chambre, plus précisément dans son lit. Je laisse Edward dans le salon pour la border.

_Vu l'heure qu'il est je ne vais pas la laisser dormir longtemps._

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« J'veux bien une bière si tu en as. »

Après m'être munie d'une bière et d'un verre de soda je rejoins Edward sur le canapé.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, lui me parle beaucoup de Leah.

« T'es disponible quand cette semaine ? »

« Pour voir Leah ? » Il semble une nouvelle fois surpris.

« Oui, pour quoi d'autre ! »

« Hum… Mes horaires de travail sont pas toujours fixes donc je t'appellerais dans la semaine pour te dire. »

« Ok. »

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour lui de partir.

C'est alors que Leah pointe le bout de son nez.

« T'es déjà debout chérie ? »

Elle nous rejoint devant la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, c'était juste un p'tit dodo. »

« Tu vas pouvoir dire au revoir à Edward, il s'en va. »

Leah s'avance alors vers lui et tire sur la manche de son manteau pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur.

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. « Au revoir Edard. »

L'expression qu'il arbore n'a pas de prix.

Il passe tendrement la main dans ses boucles. « A bientôt Leah. Si tu veux on pourra se revoir bientôt. »

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

Il se relève ensuite et Leah nous quitte pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« J'ai passé une super journée avec la petite, merci beaucoup Bella. »

Un peu mal à l'aise je ne lui adresse qu'un léger sourire. « C'est rien, remercie surtout Leah pour son petit cour sur la biologie marine ! »

Il rit. « Oui, c'était vraiment instructif. Cette gamine est vraiment géniale, je regrette d'avoir été autant absent. » Son regard se voile.

« C'est mauvais de ressasser le passé, penses plutôt à aller de l'avant. »

Son sourire refait surface, son regard sur moi porte une lueur particulière. « Oui, tu as raison. Bon je vous laisse, peut-être qu'on se verra dans la semaine. »

« Si tu passes au restaurant y'a des chances. »

Il grimace. « Avec Rose dans les parages j'essaie d'éviter. »

Je souris à l'évocation de mon amie. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, même si elle est loin de t'apprécier elle est contente que Leah fasse enfin la connaissance de son père. »

« C'est vrai ? » Il hausse les sourcils. « Elle est pas si impitoyable finalement. Allez, j'y vais vraiment cette fois. »

Il se retourne et ouvre la porte.

« Salut Edward. »

Avant de sortir il s'approche vers moi et dépose un bref baiser sur ma joue.

« Merci encore. »

Je me retrouve enfin seule dans le salon et le peu d'angoisse qu'il me restait s'évanouit après que la porte ce soit refermée sur Edward.

_Peut-être que ce soir je pourrais enfin passer une nuit correcte._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Votre verdict ?<strong>

**Sachez que j'ai voulu être la moins mélo possible et faire les choses simplement.**

**Bye !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Je remercie indosyl et bellaeva pour leur fidélité.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.**  
><strong>

Avec une foutue joie je pose mes fesses sur un siège du comptoir de Liam. Il vient de suite à ma rencontre et me sert ma bière préférée alors que nous échangeons quelques banalités.

Dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté Forks.

Et pourtant cela va faire bientôt deux mois que je suis de retour. Depuis je dois m'adapter aux changements.

Celui, tout d'abord, qui m'occupe le plus et qui pourtant n'est pas le plus important. Ce putain de sale boulot ! Les mecs qui sont la dedans depuis des années ont bien du courage, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir retrouver mes outils et mettre le nez dans un moteur. Ce n'est pas tellement le nombre d'heure que je fais chaque jour qui me pose problème, comme on dit faut ce qu'il faut, mais ce n'est évidement pas dans ce domaine que je compte faire carrière.

L'appel d'Emmett hier soir me donne l'espoir de pouvoir dire prochainement _à Dieu_ à mon patron. De ce que j'ai compris il vient de recevoir une Pontiac de 1966 dans un sale état et il voudrait que j'y jette un œil.

_Rien que d'y penser j'suis aussi excité qu'un putain de puceau !_

Mes relations avec mon ami de toujours avancent plutôt bien. Je peux remercier son côté magnanime.

_Oui,_ _quand il ne dit pas conneries sur conneries Emmett McCarthy est un gars vraiment bien._

Sans tout oublier, il est passé au dessus de mon attitude inadmissible et de mes silences pour me laisser ainsi la possibilité de me rattraper. On ne peut pas en dire autant de sa femme. De toute façon entre Rosalie et moi ça à toujours été tendu.

Avec Charlie les choses vont dans le même sens, nous sommes loin de notre relation passée mais elle s'en approche peu à peu.

Le fait qu'ils m'aient tous les deux aussi bien accueillis m'a dans un premier temps surpris, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'ils ont célébré mon retour. Je vois clairement malgré tout à quel point je les ai blessé mais ils ont apparemment décidés d'aller de l'avant et me permettre de leur monter toute ma bonne volonté à me repentir.

C'est là qu'on voit à quel point le shérif Swan est quelqu'un de bien, prêt à me laisser une seconde chance alors que c'est sa fille qui a le plus souffert de la situation. Là encore. Je crois que la concernant, l'expression « tel père, telle fille » prend tout son sens.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait été si conciliante au sujet de Leah. Putain, quand je repense aux premiers jours… Elle semblait si hostile, totalement sur la défensive. Je suis bien content d'être parvenu à la mettre en confiance, à lui montrer les changements chez moi. J'aurai pu patienter encore des mois, je m'y étais préparé d'ailleurs. Il m'a fallu un bon gros bottage de cul de ma part pour être aussi patient.

Encore une preuve de tout le chemin parcouru. Depuis mon entrée dans le centre de désintoxication je fais un énorme travail sur moi-même, ça fait un peu cul-cul dit comme ça je sais. Pour me sortir de toutes mes merdes j'ai du me remettre totalement en question, faire le tri et changer ce qui n'allait pas. On a beau critiquer les psys mais ils peuvent être bien utiles quand on est autant baisé de la tête comme je l'étais. Sans Jasper, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de replonger dans les traumatismes de mon passé. Ce qui était indispensable.

Ah… Sacré Jay. Lui et sa femme complètement tarée me manquent. Ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. Il faut que je les appelle.

Je quitte le bar et rentre à l'appart. Appart que j'adore, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance. Il n'est pas très grand mais vraiment bien aménagé, tellement que le peu de meuble que j'ai apporté suffit. Ce que je préfère c'est la vue sur l'océan, malgré les bateaux de pêche et de marchandise.

_D'après Alice, la femme de Jay, c'est un petit loft dans le style urbain…_

Je me pose sur mon vieux canapé en cuir pour prendre des nouvelles de Chicago. Ses dernières semaines je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé aux Cullen alors je me rattrape ce soir.

J'appelle d'abord Esmée qui à l'air bien contente de me parler, elle me tient au téléphone pendant plus d'une heure alors que Carlisle est de garde à l'hôpital. Avec Jasper la conversation ne diffère pas, à l'instar de ses parents peu de choses ont bougé de son côté et la conversation tourne principalement autour de moi. Comme Esmée il me pose un grand nombre de question et même si ça m'ennuie un peu je ne râle pas, je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu pour moi. Je mentionne vaguement mon travail et peu mes amis, je leur parle surtout de la journée passée avec Bella et Leah.

_La meilleure depuis tellement longtemps._

Si Esmée et Jasper m'ont un peu ennuyé avec leurs questions, j'ai dû les rendre dingue avec Leah. Bella est un sujet douloureux à aborder mais parler de ma fille est quelque chose que je pourrais faire pendant des heures.

En arrivant sur la plage ce jour là j'avais envie de gerber comme jamais puis je me suis senti très vite beaucoup mieux.

En un regard j'avais déjà complètement craqué pour cette gamine.

J'ai d'abord été frappé par leur ressemblance, en Leah j'ai vu une sorte de « mini Bella ». Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits délicats du visage, le même teint de porcelaine. Puis j'ai remarqué avec une certaine fierté ses quelques traits me correspondant.

Les débuts étaient un peu maladroits mais l'ambiance s'est par la suite réchauffée autour des bons petits plats de Sue.

Entendre Leah me raconter sa petite vie fut un grand moment. Malgré sa petite voix enfantine on voit qu'elle est très éveillée pour son âge, elle est curieuse sans aller à l'excès et peut ainsi parler de divers sujets, mais c'est aussi une grande rêveuse dotée d'une imagination plutôt comique. Quand elle parle son visage s'amine et adopte par moment des mimiques propres à sa mère. Elle m'a encore plus surpris par la suite sur la plage, avec son petit exposé sur la faune marine. Vraiment excellent ! En repensant à tout ça, dans mon salon à peine éclairé, un sourire que j'imagine idiot déforme ma bouche.

Bella a vraiment fait un boulot génial avec elle. Il faut être idiot pour ne pas voir quelle bonne mère elle fait.

Ce qui est apparemment le cas de beaucoup de gens ici.

La colère que j'ai jusqu'à maintenant parvenu à canaliser à bien faillit faire son grand retour après certaines confessions de Charlie.

Si Bella n'avait pas eu Leah ou si j'avais été présent pour elle, il est certain qu'elle serait aujourd'hui diplômée. A l'époque elle avait hâte de voir ses années lycées se terminer pour enfin quitter la ville et étudier ce qu'elle aime. Elle a travaillé dur pour atteindre son objectif.

Elle aurait pu avorter ou essayer malgré tout de jongler entre Leah et les cours. Et bien non. Elle a tout abandonné sans aucune hésitation et s'est totalement dévouée pour sa fille. Elle a sacrifié ses ambitions et oublie de profiter de sa jeunesse.

A L'époque de sa grossesse, lorsque j'étais encore avec elle, c'était prévu qu'elle fasse sa rentrée à la fac et qu'on s'organise alors en conséquence. Mais je suis parti.

_Quel putain de con !_

Et tout ce qu'elle a en retour c'est le mépris et la médisance des gens. Même si ces personnes ne savent pas qui elle est et ne méritent pas qu'on s'en intéresse ça doit être difficile pour elle. Difficile quand on vit dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connait.

Je ne le lui dirais jamais parce que je sais qu'elle ne serait malgré tout pas d'accord avec moi, mais je sais que j'ai foutu en l'air sa vie.

Elle aurait pu devenir avocate ou juge pour enfant comme elle en rêvait.

_Tout ce que je dis est vrai mais faut que j'arrête d'y penser, putain ! Comme le dit Jay, ça ne va pas du tout m'aider. _

Si elle savait à quel point je l'admire.

_Je suis encore plus dingue de cette fille qu'avant._

Avec un profond sentiment de malaise je pars m'enterrer au fond de mon lit.

.

« Putain, c'est quoi ct'arbitre à la con ! »

« C'est bon mec, calme toi avant de tout casser. »

Je tente de retenir Emmett qui devient fou devant l'écran de la télévision.

« Oui Emmett, parce que si tu bousilles ma télé je te jette dans une cellule ! »

« Hey vieux chef, n'abuse pas de tes pouvoirs ! »

Je souris en voyant la mine grognon de Charlie alors qu'Emmett ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux. Il se pose à mes côtés et me tend une des bières qu'il a rapportées de la cuisine.

« Alors, ça va bien ? »

« Ouai, j'ai pas à me plaindre. » Je prends plusieurs gorgées de boisson et vois Charlie acquiescer. « Et toi ? »

« Et bien oui, moi aussi j'ai pas à me plaindre… » Il me fait alors un grand sourire, le genre de sourire des gens bien heureux… Bizarre.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

Après une énième gueulante d'Emmett contre l'arbitre du match on s'intéresse à notre tour sur ce qu'il se passe. Les Mariners se prennent une sacrée raclée et bientôt Charlie ne peu plus retenir ses cris de contestation. Personnellement, le base ball c'est pas trop mon truc.

Dégouté par la défaite de son équipe, Emmett nous quitte peu après la fin du match.

Nous avons passés l'après midi dans son garage en compagnie du fameux bijou dont il m'avait parlé la veille. Et il n'a pas menti, une pure merveille, mais qui a besoin d'un bon lifting. C'est con mais mes mains ont légèrement tremblé sous l'excitation d'ouvrir le capot.

_Faut vite que je m'y remette !_

Dire que demain je serais à Port Angeles de bon matin pour décharger des bateaux…

Je m'installe dans la cuisine avec Charlie qui termine de préparer le repas. Un petit diner en tête à tête avec le chef Swan…

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre des cours de cuisine ? » Je me sers des spaghettis accompagnée de sauce bolognaise. C'est la première fois que je vois Charlie cuisiner. Vraiment choquant !

« Fallait bien que j'apprenne à me débrouiller depuis que Bella est partie, même si elle m'apporte de temps en temps des plats. De toute façon j'étais un peu obligé d'apprendre à cuisiner les spaghettis, c'est le plat préféré de Leah. »

« Ah bon !? »

J'approche prudemment de ma bouche la fourchette recouverte de pâte, Charlie me voit faire en ronchonnant. Je lui souris amusé et engloutis enfin ma bouchée.

« Mmm, c'est pas mal du tout ! » Je lui réponds la bouche à moitié pleine.

Il me rend à contre cœur mon sourire. « Evite de parler la bouche pleine, je me bats suffisamment avec Leah à cause de ça ! »

A la mention de la petite j'ai un petit sourire attendri, ce que Charlie voit malheureusement.

« Bella m'a raconté votre journée à la Push. » A sa façon de me regarder le moment de rigolade est terminé.

« Ah… J'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour elle. »

« Apparemment oui, elle avait l'air soulagée et beaucoup moins tendue. »

« C'est bien...» Je suis content de sa réponse. « Et pour Leah ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Un sourire déforme sa moustache bien fournie. « Tu lui a fais une très bonne impression il paraît. Elle parle beaucoup de toi. »

« Ah ouais ? » Je ne peux plus retenir mon air béat.

_Putain, c'est génial ça !_

Il acquiesce de la tête. « Elle a hâte de te revoir… » Il sourit, railleur. « Elle aurait dit plusieurs fois à sa mère qu'elle te trouve beau. » Il rit carrément à la fin de sa phrase mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Putain, ma fille me trouve beau ! Si des ailes pouvaient me pousser, je ne toucherais plus le sol !

_Mec, juste, fermes ta gueule !_

Charlie me regarde un sourcil haussé. « Cette gamine est parfois très loin de la réalité… » Il continue d'un ton plus sérieux. « Tu vas bientôt la revoir alors ? J'espère que ça se passera aussi bien. »

« Je ferais tout pour. »

« Si Bella te laisses la voir régulièrement j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. » Son expression est lourde de sens.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et appuie mes coudes sur la table. « Jusqu'à maintenant je ne lui ai mis aucune pression et je ne compte pas sauter des étapes. On fera comme elle le voudra. »

« Je sais que tu as été très patient et j'en suis content mais saches que je garde toujours un œil sur toi. » Malgré les apparences c'est bien le père qui parle.

« Ca je le sais, shérif. »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire désabusé. « Fais pas le malin ! A part ça je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

« Vas-y. »

Il s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette avant de s'adosser contre sa chaise. « En fait je voulais juste savoir si tu allais vraiment bien… Tu sais, par rapport à ce que tu prenais ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, songeur, puis comprends bien vite de quoi il fait allusion. « Tu parles de la drogue ? A ce niveau t'as pas à t'inquiéter tout va bien, même si j'étais susceptible de replonger j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y penser avec le boulot. »

« Ok, ravi de l'entendre. J'veux surtout pas que ça se passe comme il y a quatre ans alors si y'a le moindre souci tu appelle. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu la leçon. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dis, je t'ai accepté, Emmett aussi l'a fait et Bella a apparemment décidé de te laisser approcher Leah mais on ne te laissera rien passer. T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. »

Depuis mon retour il emploie une nouvelle fois le ton qu'il réserve aux quelques délinquants auxquels il a eu affaire, même si ça me blesse je le mérite.

_Je n'ai ni tué, ni blessé, ni volé mais j'ai fait beaucoup de mal, en particulier à moi-même. Et puis pour quelqu'un comme Charlie, la consommation de drogue n'est pas à prendre à la légère._

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable.

« J'ai fini de jouer les cons, Charlie. »

Je retourne à Port Angeles juste après le diner.

.

La semaine se termine enfin, d'habitude je m'en fiche un peu mais là c'est différent. Aujourd'hui je vois Leah et Bella.

Hier j'ai appelé cette dernière pour savoir ce qu'on ferait, elle m'a simplement dit d'être chez elle en début d'après midi et qu'on verrait ensuite. Elle n'avait pas trop le temps de rester au téléphone, elle avait rendez vous. Avec Riley.

Je suis content de savoir qu'elle parvient à trouver un peu de temps pour elle mais quand même.

_C'est sûr que tu préférerais que ce soit avec toi le rendez vous, hein Masen ?_

_Redescends sur terre !_

Trop excité pour faire la grasse mat' je me suis levé très tôt, pas à l'aube non plus, et j'en ai donc profité pour prendre un bon gros petit dej' dans un café en ville et pour bidouiller un peu ma caisse.

_Oui, je sais, y'a plus grand-chose à faire dessus mais ça me détend !_

Pas assez vite à mon goût l'heure est venue de me mettre en route. Je conduis bien plus vite que d'habitude et ma stationne à peine 20 minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble de Bella.

_J'ai l'air d'une nana hystérique et vous savez quoi, j'assume totalement !_

Je donne quelques coups à sa porte et entends alors des petits pas se précipiter à l'intérieur. Ca me fait sourire.

« Coucou Edard ! »

Le joli minois de Leah m'apparait alors qu'elle entrouvre la porte.

« Salut mademoiselle. »

Nous quittons l'appartement après qu'elles aient eu le temps d'enfiler chaussures et manteaux. Pour faire plus simple Bella et Leah montent avec moi en voiture.

Le nombre de distractions dans le coin étant très limité, nous décidons, ou plutôt Leah, de retourner sur la plage.

Comme la dernière fois, Bella reste en retrait pour me laisser seul avec la petite. C'est très gentil de sa part mais honnêtement je préférerais qu'elle soit à nos côtés.

Leah, qui apparemment a ses habitudes ici, m'entraîne dans un coin boueux et à défaut d'avoir du sable me demande de l'aider à réaliser des sculptures. Un peu réticent je me tourne du côté de Bella pour avoir son avis mais elle se contente simplement de demander à Leah de retrousser ses manches.

Le jeu est salissant mais plutôt marrant et Bella doit bien vite se joindre à nous. Sous les directives de la petite nous réalisons un château, ou du moins un truc y ressemblant. Au final je suis surpris de voir que cette merde est plutôt compacte.

Nous nous approchons ensuite de la mer, très calme aujourd'hui, afin de nous nettoyer. Nous marchons près du bord et Leah devient plus excitée qu'elle ne l'est déjà quand elle aperçoit des petites embarcations passer au loin.

Elle me parle alors du bateau de Charlie et souhaite que je les accompagne à leur prochaine sortie pêche, je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Bella puis le lui promets. J'en profite ensuite pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes plutôt drôles avec son grand père sur ce sujet et je parviens à lui décrocher quelques rires. Surtout après avoir raconté une chute mémorable quand un poisson s'est jeté sur moi.

_Il était quand même gros ce poisson !_

« Maman, j'peux tremper mes pieds dans l'eau ? » Leah s'accroche aux bras de sa mère qui la regarde les yeux écarquillés.

« Chérie, l'eau est beaucoup trop froide, tu ne pourras même pas y mettre un orteil ! »

« Steuplaiiiit, j'veux essayer ! »

Je regarde amusé Bella faire la grimace.

« J'ai même pas apporté de serviette. »

« C'est pas grave, ça va sécher tout seul ! »

Bella me jette un coup d'œil amusé alors que je me retiens de rire. Je baisse les yeux sur Leah qui n'a pas décidé de lâcher sa mère. Coriace la petite !

_Comme ses parents je dirais._

Bella observe la moue suppliante de Leah avant de soupirer.

« Quelque secondes c'est tout. »

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour sautiller et serrer un peu plus sa mère contre avec ses petits bras. Elle s'assoit à terre pour retirer en vitesse ses chaussures puis, toujours assise, lève la tête dans ma direction.

« Edard, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Heu… »

Malheureusement pour moi, et pour mes pieds, Leah a la bonne idée de me sortir la même moue que pour Bella. Honnêtement elle n'en avait pas besoin…

Je me retrouve alors quelques secondes plus tard pieds nus, serrant un peu trop fort la main de Leah.

« Bon courage ! » La voix de Bella retentit derrière moi et j'imagine le sourire qu'elle doit avoir.

« Putain… »

« Edard, faut pas dire de gros mots ! »

Je regarde Leah tout sourire qui attend impatiemment que je me décide à avancer vers l'eau.

Putain ! Je me retiens tout juste de crier ce qui me fait pousser un couinement tout sauf viril. Avec Leah toujours aussi sautillante nous faisons quelques pas sous les yeux de Bella qui s'est assise sur les galets.

Quand je sens mes pieds paralysés, c'est-à-dire après une minute de trempette, j'entraîne Leah hors de l'eau en lui rappelant l'ordre de sa mère.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors que je m'installe à leurs côtés. Bella me tend des mouchoirs qu'elle utilise pour sécher les pieds de Leah. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle les frictionne et je fais de même de mon côté.

_Cette enfant est dingue !_

Nous restons assis à fixer la mer, La petite somnole dans les bras de sa mère.

« T'as passée une bonne semaine ? »

Bella tourne la tête pour me regarder. « Hum, oui. Ca s'est passé comme d'habitude. »

Je souris. « Comme d'habitude ne veut pas forcément dire bien. »

Elle me rend mon sourire ironique. « Peut-être mais chez moi ça veut dire routinier et ennuyeux. » Elle installe confortablement dans ses bras Leah qui s'est endormit. « Et toi ? Toujours aussi « génial » le travail ? »

« Si tu savais… C'est un peu « comme d'habitude », dans le sens Bella du terme. »

La voir rire de ma connerie me donne l'envie d'en sortir d'autres, même si je passe pour un idiot. Elle est encore plus belle quand elle sourit.

« J'ai parlé à Charlie, il m'a dit que tu étais retourné au garage. »

« Ouais, le temps d'une après midi. Emmett voulait que je l'aide sur une voiture. »

« Si ça se trouve il va te reprendre. »

Je soupire. « Honnêtement je sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. » Je baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard. « Tu serais d'accord si je retournais travailler avec lui ? »

« D'accord ? »

Je retrouve son regard, devenu perplexe. « Bah oui. Peut-être que l'idée de retrouver ma place là-bas ne te plaît pas. Tu vois… Retrouver ma place d'avant. »

C'est à son tour de soupirer. « Que ça me plaise ou pas, sur ce sujet je n'ai pas trop mon mot à dire. Même si honnêtement ça va me faire bizarre, je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi. »

« Moi aussi je le pense mais, je n'ai pas envie de te perturber encore plus. Surtout si ton copain devient mon collègue… »

« Mon copain ? »

« Riley. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler sèchement.

Bella semble nerveuse et se concentre sur la petite endormie dans ses bras. « Riley n'est pas mon copain. On est sorti ensemble mais il ne s'est… J'ai juste accepté son invitation. »

« Ok. » Je ne veux pas davantage en parler. Je regrette même d'en avoir parlé.

Nous restons silencieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous décidons de quitter les lieux, je prends la petite et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Tout en marchant je regarde la petite bouille de Leah blottie contre mon torse.

Plus tard, Bella me fait une nouvelle fois entrer chez elle et je peux ainsi mettre la petite dans son lit et la border.

Je pensais qu'il serait dur de prendre le rôle de père mais pour l'instant je me débrouille pas mal. J'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur lorsque je prendrais davantage de responsabilité envers Leah. Elle m'accepte facilement mais cela va peut-être changer quand elle saura qui je suis réellement pour elle.

En attendant je faire en sorte de me faire aimer d'elle, à défaut de sa mère.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Et non, vous n'êtes pas victimes d'hallucination… Me revoilà enfin dans les parages !**

**Je m'excuse auprès de celles qui attendaient, mais ces temps-ci j'ai d'autres priorités, le genre de priorités qui n'attendent pas, elles !**

**Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour clore ce chapitre et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en publier un autre. Peut-être les « vacances » qui viennent m'aideront (*croise les doigts*).**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à chacun de vos messages mais, comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de les lire. Merci à toutes et plus particulièrement à Lilouand pour son coup de pouce !**

**Fini le bla bla est place à la lecture.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que je bloque devant le rayonnage des boissons. Dans sa liste, Rose n'a rien spécifié ce qui ne m'aide pas, si ce que je choisis ne lui conviens pas…

Je tourne rapidement la tête pour constater que Leah n'a évidemment pas la patience d'attendre tranquillement que je me décide, elle doit sûrement être dans une des quelques allées du magasin à multiplier les roues et autres acrobaties.

_Ce qu'elle a en tête ne doit pas beaucoup l'aider à rester calme._

Je reste bêtement immobile pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de me décider à bouger. Je prends quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit, de soda et pour les alcools je fais simple : bière, vodka et évidemment du champagne. S'il manque quelque chose je repasserais tant pis.

Je quitte enfin ce rayon pour celui des confiseries. Et devinez qui je retrouve là-bas…

« Maman, faut prendre plein de bonbons tata Rose elle a dit ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sont ses propres mots! »

J'attrape le paquet de sucettes que Leah a emprisonné dans ses bras.

« Si, parce qu'après on en aura plus si tonton Memmett mange tout ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra suffisamment de bonbons pour tout le monde. »

Sous l'œil avisé de Leah je remplis le caddie de quelques paquets.

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas toutes ces courses pour toi… »

Je me retourne sur la voix enjouée d'Edward alors que la petite se jette déjà sur lui.

« Edard ! »

Elle lui plaque un gros bisou sur la joue alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

« Salut crevette, salut Bella. »

« Salut Edward. Pour te répondre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas nous nourrir de cochonneries et de vodka ! »

Il rit de ma remarque. « Rose t'as chargé des provisions ? »

Je soupire. « Et oui ! Elle a gribouillé deux, trois mots sur une feuille et il faut que je me débrouille avec ça ! »

Leah qui a retrouvé sa place sur le sol tire sur la veste d'Edward. « Maman arrête pas de tourner dans le magasin en parlant toute seule, on y va ? »

Edward me jette un coup d'œil moqueur. « On va y aller ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il se tourne vers moi. « Si tu veux je te donne un coup de main ? »

J'empoigne mon caddie bien chargé et nous dirige vers la caisse un peu plus loin.

« C'est bon j'ai fini. De toute façon on ne va pas nourrir toute la ville, ça suffira bien ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous voilà enfin sortis du magasin, Edward m'aide à charger la voiture.

« A quelle heure je te la ramène ? »

Je me tourne brièvement vers Leah qui trépigne d'impatience à nos côtés. « Vu que je serais à Port Angeles je viendrais chez toi, en début de soirée je pense. C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Oui, pas de problème. »

Je referme la voiture et me tourne vers Leah.

« Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Je souris. « Oui, c'est bon ! Tu es sage, ok ? Et tu écoutes Edward ! » Je tente un regard sévère mais la petite ne semble pas impressionnée. Et Edward, lui, semble retenir un rire.

« Oui maman, je sais ! Bisou ! »

Je me baisse pour recevoir son fameux bisou et un câlin. C'est peut-être ridicule mais même pour quelques heures elle va me manquer.

Elle rejoint Edward et attrape la main qu'il lui tend.

«Bon, tu le sais mais si y'a le moindre souci… »

Il sourit « Je t'appelle. »

Ils partent donc et je prends la route jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je me rends compte du temps passé dans les rayons, moi qui voulais faire ça sans traîner ! J'espère que Leah ne sera pas en retard à son entraînement.

Cela fait des jours qu'elle me harcèle avec cette journée si spéciale. Depuis quelques jours elle tient absolument à ce que Edward l'accompagne à la gym.

J'ai un bref sourire en repensant à son enthousiasme.

C'est dingue de voir à quel point elle s'est si vite attachée à lui. Bien sûr le sentiment est réciproque. Depuis ce fameux après midi sur la plage il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne me parle d'Edward.

_« Edard est très beau, t'as vu ça maman ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand, Edard ! Comme Memmett ! »_

_« Il faut que Edard il vienne pêcher avec papi et moi ! »_

De son côté, Edward me bombarde de questions dès qu'il en l'occasion. Sur l'école, ses habitudes, ce qu'elle aime manger, ses jeux préférés, ses anecdotes les plus marquantes...

J'aurai vraiment dû le prendre en photo lorsque je lui ai sorti un vieil album photo rempli de photos de Leah bébé.

Depuis ces dernières semaines ils ont eu à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, le lien entre eux s'est crée naturellement je dirais. Très vite, Edward a trouvé une place dans notre quotidien ce qui, bizarrement je l'admets, ne m'a pas particulièrement perturbé.

D'un accord tacite, nous n'abordons plus les sujets sensibles et nous nous concentrons davantage sur la petite. Si elle n'avait pas émis le besoin de la présence d'Edward je n'aurai peut-être pas autorisée toutes ces sorties ensemble, en fait je me contente de faire avancer les choses selon son rythme.

Dans le même temps je suis tout de même un peu perplexe. Leah n'a justement pas l'air d'être dérangée par cette place importante qu'occupe Edward parmi nous, par ses liens si forts avec notre entourage alors qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant. Elle, qui est d'habitude si curieuse, ne se préoccupe pas de ce détail...

Et me voilà encore à me prendre la tête !

Seule dans la voiture, je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude.

_Je parviens à me lasser de moi-même, bravo !_

Le principal dans tout ça est que la relation père/fille se crée sous les meilleurs auspices, Leah passe de bons moments et Edward va de l'avant.

_L'égoïste que je suis parfois a envie de dire : « et moi dans tout ça ? »_

J'arrive enfin devant la maison flambant neuve de Rose et Emmett. Le couleur jaune orangé de la façade éclaire joliment le décor grisâtre et verdâtre de l'extérieur.

N'oubliant pas tous mes paquets, j'entre directement à l'intérieur où mon amie m'attend. Après m'être déchaussée dans l'entrée je pénètre dans le salon, décoré simplement mais où une ambiance confortable et chaleureuse règne. Avant d'atteindre la cuisine, je manque de m'étaler sur les quelques cartons pas encore déballés.

« Bella, c'est toi ? »

Je passe la porte de la cuisine et vois Rose penchée sur le plan de travail, feuilletant un livre.

« Oui et il me faut de l'aide ! »

Elle lève soudainement la tête et se décide enfin à me délester de ma charge.

« Ca va ? Tu t'en es sortie ? »

Elle jette un coup d'œil au contenu des sacs avant commencer à ranger les provisions.

« J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu mais je pense n'avoir rien oublié, vérifie juste pour être sûre. »

« Non c'est bon, au pire tant pis ! Laisse moi ranger tout ça et sers toi un truc à boire, c'est gentil de t'être occupé des courses. »

« T'as pas à me remercier ! »

Je me sers un verre d'eau et m'installe sur un des tabourets du plan de travail. Je regarde mon amie qui, en deux minutes à peine, retrouve sa place devant son livre.

« Tu cherches encore des recettes ? »

Elle me répond, plongée dans ses recherches. « J'ai déjà trouvé quoi préparer, mais je viens de retrouver ce vieux bouquin alors je regarde si je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Ne te prends pas la tête, quelque chose de simple ça ira à tout le monde. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais bon, tu sais comment je suis avec la cuisine ! »

J'attrape un de ses livres que je feuillette. « Tu as choisi de faire des buffets ou tu souhaites rester traditionnelle ? »

« Vu qu'on sera une vingtaine la solution des buffets est la plus simple. »

« Oui, c'est bien mieux qu'un repas où tout le monde reste assis, au moins là les gens se servent comme ils le veulent et c'est moins pénible ! En plus, t'auras beaucoup moins de vaisselle à la fin ! »

Elle lève la tête pour m'adresser un sourire. « Oui, que des avantages ! J'ai pensé le faire dehors, si par miracle on a du beau temps. Bon, je sais qu'une pendaison de crémaillère c'est sensé se passer à l'intérieur du domicile mais ce serait sympa. Emmett m'a parlé de faire des grillades, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Honnêtement, c'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermé ! Et puis l'idée des grillades est bien, tu en auras moins à faire comme ça. »

« Moins à faire c'est vite dit, avec tous ces estomacs sur pattes ! » Elle soupire dramatiquement.

Je lui souris, faussement compatissante. « C'est vrai que pour les courses c'était un vrai casse tête concernant les proportions. Le pire c'est que c'était Leah la plus inquiète, elle avait peur qu'on n'ai pas suffisamment à manger ! Particulièrement pour les bonbons ! »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué tous les paquets ! En même temps, la pauvre chérie n'a pas tord ! » Tout en parlant, elle se décide à ranger ses livres et m'entraîne dans le salon où nous nous installons. « Elle est avec Edward ? »

« Oui, il l'accompagne à son entraînement et après ils passent l'après midi à Port Angeles. »

Elle lève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Hier, elle m'a raconté en détail ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire aujourd'hui. C'était impossible de l'arrêter ! »

J'ai un petit sourire attendri. « Moi, ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne me parle que de ça ! Il a fallu que je lui fasse faire des exercices de gym pour « qu'elle ne soit pas nulle devant Edard » ! »

« Elle n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer son prénom !? » Rose ricane légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ca se passe de mieux en mieux entre eux. »

« Oui, j'étais un peu inquiète au début mais y'a vraiment plus de quoi maintenant. »

Elle me jauge soudainement les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite ? »

« Honnêtement, non je ne pense pas. Cela fait quand même plus de trois mois qu'il est ici. Depuis le début il m'a laissé le temps dont j'avais besoin et j'y suis vraiment allée en douceur. Ce lien qu'ils ont s'est fait tout seul on va dire, si Leah n'appréciait pas autant Edward je ne l'aurais jamais poussé à être aussi proche de lui. »

Sa mine songeuse a disparu au fur et mesure de mes mots. « Je ne les ai pas encore vu ensemble mais Emmett m'a dit qu'on voit à quel point Leah est attachée à lui. Il parait qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup ? »

« Oh, oui ! Tu le verras sûrement samedi ! » Je bois une gorgée de mon verre. « Leah s'est trouvée un nouveau compagnon pour ses balades en forêt ! Le week end dernier ils sont partis tôt le matin et je ne les ai revus que le soir, leurs chaussures et pantalons couverts de tâches ! Ils adorent aussi aller jouer au ballon sur la Push et dimanche ils vont enfin faire cette fameuse sortie en mer avec Charlie. »

Un grand sourire, sûrement à l'image du mien, se peint sur le visage de Rose. « Elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer c'est bien ! »

« Oui. Et d'ailleurs je me demande comment Edward tient le coup avec le travail qu'il fait. Rien qu'avec le mien j'ai parfois trop la flemme le week end pour sortir la petite… »

« Ca ne t'embête pas justement qu'il la prenne autant avec lui ? »

« Non pas du tout, ils se voient souvent c'est vrai mais il me reste quand même du temps à passer avec elle. En fin de compte on a trouvé un certain équilibre : il l'emmène se défouler dehors et quand elle est avec moi on se consacre à des activités plus calmes. »

« Moi qui pensais que son arrivée provoquerait un grand bordel… » Elle soupire, pensive. « Et entre lui et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? »

Mon visage se crispe légèrement. « Plutôt bien. En fait, nos contacts sont assez limités. Lorsqu'on se voit c'est pour que je lui laisse la petite et s'il nous arrive de discuter c'est surtout de choses banales, et de Leah bien sûr. »

Nous restons silencieuses pendant un court moment.

« Pour l'instant c'est la petite qui compte mais il faudra bien un jour que vous mettiez certaines choses à plat. » La voix de mon amie se fait plus basse.

Je soupire. « Je sais… »

Je n'ai pas envie d'en ajouter plus et sachant le sujet sensible, Rosalie n'insiste pas.

Pour ne rien arranger, l'ambiance s'est considérablement alourdie - _merci Rose !- _ce que je ne supporte pas.

« Et sinon, Emmett a-t-il enfin réussi à planter sa petite graine ? » Je tente de mettre de l'entrain dans ma voix.

Rose me sourit, amusée. « Et bien, pour l'instant non mais le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème des deux côtés. Il faut que l'on soit patient… » Elle se lève. « En attendant, il faut que je rende cette maison un peu plus vivable ! J'ai l'impression que jamais on ne viendra à bout de ces cartons ! »

Je me lève à mon tour. « A deux on devrait pouvoir y arriver ! »

« Non, je ne vais pas plus t'embêter, tu devrais profiter de ton temps sans Leah pour faire autre chose que du rangement. »

« Tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, je trouverais une autre activité pour m'occuper. »

Avec un peu de difficulté elle soulève un des cartons à proximité du canapé. « Ah, Bella… Tu es irrécupérable ! »

Je ris doucement et prends à mon tour un carton.

.

Il est déjà 19h quand je frappe à la porte de l'appartement d'Edward.

C'est Leah, pas aussi excitée que d'habitude, qui m'ouvre la porte.

« Coucou maman. »

« Salut bébé, dis tu sembles crevée ! » Je ma prends dans mes bras. Elle se contente d'acquiescer en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Edward vient alors à notre rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour la rendre HS ? » Je l'interpelle gentiment.

« Comme d'habitude, on a beaucoup bougé ! »

Je souris tout en observant ma fille, silencieuse dans mes bras. « Je vois ça. » Je lève ensuite la tête en direction d'Edward. « Tu peux m'apporter ses affaires s'il te plait ? »

« Hum, j'ai commencé à cuisiner quelque chose, ça te dis de rester diner ? » Sa voix est moins assurée.

« Tu vas devoir en faire pour trois, je ne veux pas te déranger. Surtout si toi aussi tu es fatigué. »

Leah lève alors doucement la tête « S'il te plait, dis oui maman. Il fait des spaghettis. »

Ah… L'argument infaillible auquel je ne pourrais pas échapper.

Edward me regarde un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, si ce sont des spaghettis…»

Leah secoue ses petites jambes et je la laisse rejoindre le canapé du salon.

« Je te laisse enlever tes affaires, il faut que je retourne en cuisine. Fais comme chez toi. »

Edward me quitte et je fais ce qu'il me dit. J'ôte mon manteau, mon écharpe et après une seconde d'hésitation, j'en fais de même avec mes chaussures.

Je quitte l'entrée pour le salon et parcoure la pièce du regard, la dernière fois que je suis venue, qui fut aussi la première, les seuls meubles présents étaient le canapé, la table basse et la télévision. Apparemment, Edward a décidé de donner un peu plus de vie à cet espace en mettant de la peinture sur les murs ainsi qu'en installant une table et une grande bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout de même pas si mal.

Je passe devant la petite, confortablement installée sur le canapé, un livre de coloriage à la main et m'approche des étagères en bois.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres quand je reconnais tous ses vieux romans ainsi que ses albums préférés. _Evidemment il ne s'en serait jamais séparé. _Je passe distraitement mes doigts sur chacun de ces objets qui m'évoquent certains souvenirs.

« S'il y en a qui t'intéressent, n'hésite pas à demander. »

Je tourne la tête vers Edward qui s'est accoudé au comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon.

« Je ne sais plus si je te les ai tous prêté… »

Je souris brièvement. « Je crois que je les ai tous lu et écouté, oui. »

Immobile face à la bibliothèque, je reste l'espace d'un instant prisonnière de son regard. C'est une sensation étrange mais tout sauf désagréable ou perturbante.

« Edaaard, j'ai faim ! »

Edward coupe notre connexion visuelle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est bientôt prêt. »

Il retourne devant les fourneaux et je décide de le rejoindre.

Arrivée sur le seuil, je l'observe avec amusement mélanger la sauce bolognaise chauffant sur le feu.

« Je suis contente de voir que maintenant tu sais préparer autre chose que des sandwichs. »

Il me répond, toujours concentré sur sa tâche. « Et oui j'ai évolué ! »

Après quelques secondes il coupe le feu et pose la casserole à côté, sur le petit plan de travail.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non ! Ne t'occupe de rien pour une fois ! »

« Ok, comme tu veux. »

Je m'approche et m'appuie contre l'évier à ses côtés.

Il lève la tête brièvement pour m'accorder un sourire que je lui rends et ne peux m'empêcher de le garder alors que je l'observe dans ses préparations.

Je ne l'ai vu cuisiner qu'une seule et unique fois et on ne peut pas dire que c'était un grand succès. Poussé par sa fierté masculine, et par mes moqueries, il avait tenté de nous préparer une simple pizza. Il aurait pu très bien s'en sortir s'il n'avait pas eu à l'époque quelques problèmes concernant l'assaisonnement et le temps de cuisson…

Maintenant je le vois avec beaucoup d'habileté jongler entre la cuisson de ses pâtes et les finitions de sa sauce qui m'a l'air pas mal du tout.

Le regarder ainsi me perturbe un peu je le reconnais. D'un côté j'ai cette impression d'avoir retrouvé celui que j'ai connu au tout début : ce mec un peu renfermé et au caractère fort mais faisant preuve d'une grande gentillesse et d'humour. Cependant, les traces de ces dernières années sont visibles sur lui, à travers tous ses gestes et ses attentions il tente de se racheter et de montrer sa sincérité. Honnêtement je n'ai jamais réellement eu de doutes là-dessus.

Les mots de Rose, dis plus tôt dans la journée, me reviennent en tête.

Il faudrait que l'on mette certaines choses à plat, elle a raison. Mais avant ça il faudrait que je sache où j'en suis dans mes sentiments…

« A quoi tu penses si sérieusement ? »

Edward me jauge d'un air faussement suspicieux. Je me décale afin de le laisser égoutter les pâtes, je le regarde faire, une nouvelle fois amusée.

« Je pense à cette fameuse pizza que tu m'as préparé un soir. »

Il rit doucement. « Ah oui… Je l'avais oublié celle là ! Avoue quand même qu'elle était pas si mauvaise que ça ! »

Je ricane. « Effectivement tu ne te souviens plus de rien ! Ou alors on n'a pas eu la même chose dans notre assiette ! »

« Moques toi ! Attends de goûter ce qu'il y aura dans ton assiette ce soir. »

« Ah… J'ai hâte ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et bien, ça tombe bien parce que c'est prêt ! »

Après qu'il m'est indiqué la place de ses couverts, je retourne au salon afin de mettre la table et emmène Leah se laver les mains. Nous nous installons ensuite devant le grand plat fumant. Je laisse Edward nous servir, évidemment il s'occupe d'abord de Leah qui est bien trop impatiente. Délicatement, j'enroule les pâtes pleines de sauce autour de ma fourchette sous l'œil avisé d'Edward et, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, englouti ma bouchée.

« Hmm… Ché bon ! » Je m'exclame quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Edward affiche alors un sourire fier. « Tu vois ! » Il regarde ensuite Leah, silencieuse, mais qui visiblement se régale. « Et toi, ça te plait ? »

Elle avale ce qu'elle a dans la bouche. « Oui, c'est super bon ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Elles sont meilleures que les miennes ? »

Leah réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « C'est pareil ! »

Edward et moi rions doucement.

« Au moins personne n'est vexé ! »

J'acquiesce à ses mots et me ré intéresse à mon assiette.

_Ca me fait mal de le dire mais ses pâtes sont un régal !_

Je leur demande ensuite le déroulement de leur journée ce qui évidemment entraîne un long récit de Leah. Le genre de récit où il faut bien s'accrocher pour tout suivre, ce que malheureusement je n'arrive jamais à faire. Elle a un débit de parole assez énergique et me parle de plusieurs choses en même temps, mais je parviens à retenir l'essentiel. Edward, de son côté, se contente de la regarder, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, et surtout des pâtes, Edward me demande de raconter à mon tour ma journée puis nous parlons de choses et d'autres.

« Tu viens avec nous à la compétition ? » Je lui demande alors que cette information me revient en mémoire.

Il me regarde les sourcils froncés. « Quelle compétition ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Leah. « Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? Le mois prochain elle a sa première compétition de gym. » Ma voix trahit mon excès d'enthousiasme.

Il tourne la tête sur sa gauche où Leah finit sagement son assiette. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? C'est super ça ! »

« J'avais oublié. » Leah marmonne ces mots la tête à moitié baissée.

_Oh… Ma puce serait-elle mal à l'aise ?_

« Bon, c'est juste une petite compétition pour les enfants mais ce sera sympa. »

Edward qui a lui aussi sentit son léger malaise passe doucement une main dans ses boucles. « Ca te dérange si je viens ? »

« Non, mais je vais peut-être pas gagner. »

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'inquiète ? Sans le savoir elle a le même comportement que moi à son âge. Troublant.

Je m'empresse alors de la rassurer. « C'est pas grave si tu perds, chérie. Il m'a fallu des années pour gagner ma première médaille, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'est pas important, hein. » Je me penche de son côté pour embrasser sa joue.

« Elle a raison, c'est pas important. Moi, tant que je peux te voir ça me va parfaitement ! » Il continue à caresser ses cheveux et Leah finit par nous adresser un petit sourire.

« D'accord. »

« Tu es fatiguée ma puce, on fini de manger et on rentre. » Je regarde son assiette vide. « Tu veux prendre un dessert ? »

Edward commence à se lever, certainement pour aller en cuisine, mais Leah secoue la tête.

« Si tu veux, va t'allonger sur le canapé le temps que je finisse. »

Cette fois-ci elle acquiesce de la tête et quitte la table.

« J'espère que ce n'est que la fatigue qui la rend comme ça ? » Edward me regarde, légèrement anxieux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûr que c'est rare de la voir comme ça mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil ses batteries seront rechargées. »

Nous terminons tranquillement notre repas puis, malgré les protestations d'Edward, je le suis en cuisine afin de ranger. N'ayant pas encore fait l'acquisition d'un lave vaisselle, je l'aide à tout nettoyer. Là encore je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner alors qu'il récure chaque couvert sale.

« J'en reviens pas, tu es devenu un vrai petit homme d'intérieur ! Dire qu'à l'époque tu me payais pour que je fasse ta vaisselle ! »

Il rit. « Et oui, comme je te l'ai dis j'ai évolué ! »

Alors qu'il lave, moi je sèche à l'aide d'un chiffon les couverts devenus propres. L'image que nous renvoyons me fait malgré moi penser à celle du petit couple dans sa routine. Perturbant. Edward semble, lui, très à l'aise alors je tente de chasser cette image de ma tête.

Jusqu'à présent je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que calme et serein, quelque soit le moment, même après ses longues journées de travail. Travail qu'il a d'ailleurs enfin quitté pour retrouver le garage d'Emmett.

« Dis, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé comment ce sont passés tes premiers jours avec les gars au garage. »

« Honnêtement, ça s'est vraiment bien passé. Ils ont été super cool avec moi et j'ai pas perdu la main ! Je suis bien content d'y être enfin retourné. » Pour appuyer ses propos il m'adresse un grand sourire qui, intérieurement me fait craquer.

Je lui rends son sourire mais tente de ne pas paraître fébrile.

Alors qu'il poursuit sa tâche, j'en profite pour l'observer plus en détail. Ses cheveux ont légèrement poussés depuis son arrivée, mais apparemment il ne veut pas les avoir plus longs. Ajouté à sa légère barbe, il semble plus mûr et adulte. Côté vestimentaire rien n'a changé, il arbore encore et toujours ses vieux jeans accompagnés d'un simple tee-shirt. Certaines n'aimeraient pas particulièrement mais moi j'aime beaucoup le voir ainsi. J'ai toujours aimé son look simple et décontracté.

Malgré le temps passé et tout ce qui s'en suit, je me rends compte que l'effet qu'il produit chez moi est intact. Au début, avec la colère et la rancœur, la question ne se posait même pas mais maintenant…

« Tu n'as jamais repris les entraînements ? » Sa voix me sort brusquement de mes pensées.

« Comment ça ? »

« En gym, tu n'as jamais voulu reprendre les entraînements ? »

Ma gorge se noue. « Hum, non. Je n'ai pas tellement le temps entre Leah et le boulot et puis après ma grossesse il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer. »

Edward me regarde la mine assombrie. « Oh… »

« Mais bon, de toute façon il aurait bien fallu que je m'arrête un jour. » Je m'empresse de dire afin de ne pas complètement plomber l'ambiance.

Je me tourne et attrape les ustensiles encore mouillés.

« Tu étais quand même très douée… » J'entends à peine Edward prononcer cette phrase.

Je décide de ne rien ajouter.

Une fois le rangement fini nous regagnons le salon et apercevons Leah endormie sur le canapé. Edward m'aide à l'habiller puis l'a prend dans ses bras et me suit jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas. » Me dit-il alors que j'enfile mon manteau.

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai l'habitude de la porter. »

Je lui prends Leah des bras.

« Merci pour le repas, c'était sympa. »

« On pourrait refaire ça, tu sais je n'ai pas seulement appris à cuisiner des spaghettis ! »

Je laisse échapper un rire discret. « Je l'espère pour toi ! »

« Bon… » Il s'approche. « Rentre bien. Je pense qu'on ne se verra pas avant samedi. »

« Oui, merci. Repose-toi bien, surtout après cette journée. »

Il me sourit et se penche doucement pour embrasser le front de Leah. Il se redresse ensuite et une nouvelle fois, nos regards s'accrochent.

Là encore il m'est difficile d'y échapper et notre proximité ne m'aide pas. Sous l'éclairage de la pièce ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillent de manière inhabituelle. Mon cœur accélère soudainement sa cadence alors qu'Edward essaye visiblement de me faire passer un message à travers la profondeur de son regard.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter je baisse subitement les yeux sur Leah, profondément endormie.

« Bon, salut. »

Sans lever les yeux, j'amorce un pas pour me retourner mais Edward se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Salut Bella. »

C'est fébrile que je quitte l'appartement.


End file.
